Beyond the raging sea
by ReveredMage
Summary: What lies beyond the sea? One way or another, everyone will find out soon enough...Second in the broken series.
1. Prologue

Beyond the raging sea

_Note: Well, I finally got around to writing the squeal to my other story. Just a quick note, there's not point in reading this unless you read my other fic, 'What's worse? Monsters or bad cooking?'. The reason being, this is a squeal to it. Also, thanks to CrypticGirl for a bunch of ideas! _

_Prologue _

----------------

Some many things happened that day. So many, that it's impossible to sum up into a few words. Some were happy, some were sad. But some were beyond that. Some can't even be described they're that intense. Yet none can really match up to what happened at the Alter of the Sea that day...

"_I can't believe this is happening...it's just a bad dream...just very realistic dream...but why won't I wake up?" _Jay though to himself repeatedly, as his body began to tremble, _"But it was my fault this happened...if only I hadn't been so weak..."_

Lifting his face, Jay snarled as he pulled against the two ninja's who were restraining him, "Let me go!"

Looking down at Jay, one of the ninja's laughed, "And go against our master's orders? I think not."

Struggling against the restraining hands holding him, Jay narrowed his eyes, "I said let me go."

"And I said no," the ninja laughed, as he continued to drag Jay through the Alter of the Sea.

Closing his eyes, all Jay could do was let himself be dragged. Going back to his thoughts, he began to tear again, _"Why is this happening?"_

Looking up again, Jay began to struggle once again because he could now see the dim light emitting from the cave exit.

As he was dragged from the cave, Jay began to look for a way to escape. As his gaze passed over the sea, Jay began to tear again. Memories from earlier that day began to flow back to him...

----------------

"_M-Moses" Jay asked as he crawled beside his friend._

_Moving his head from side to side, and slowly opening his eyes, Moses groaned, "Jay...is that you?"_

"_Y-yeah. It's me. Please tell me that you're going to be okay..." Jay tried to swallow back his tears, "that you aren't going to die here today."_

"_Jay..." Moses breathed, "Who are ya kiddin'? Ya know as well as I do...that I'm not gonna get past this."_

"_Don't say things like that!" Jay cried, tightly embracing Moses._

"_Yer strong. You'll get through this. The pain won't last forever...The pain will fade away after a while...yet...yer memories of me will also fade too..." Moses had weakly gasped, as he tried to comfort Jay. _

"_You can't truly mean that. I don't...I don't want you to fade away! I don't want to forget you! How can you say such a thing?" Jay looked up sharply, as two tears suddenly broke free from his eyes._

"_But, it's the truth. It will hurt ya a long time...weeks, months...years even...but you'll get through this. The Jay I know is strong...and brave too. Don't lose yer self. I'll never forgive ya if ya do," Moses had begun to cry._

"_Stop talking like this! You sound so sure that you can possibly get through this. I-I..."_

_Giving Jay one last warm smile, Moses said softly, "Just promise me that ya won't lose yer self...Jay...everything's gettin' so foggy..." Moses' smile slowly faded, as his tired eyes slid shut._

"_Wait! You can't...not now...not yet! Moses, please, don't go! Don't leave me..." Jay sobbed softly._

"_I'm not going to let you die!"_

----------------

Tears began to streak down Jay's face as the painful memory repeated yet again in his head. Tightly closing his eyes, Jay lowered his face in an attempt to hide his tears. Feeling cold fingers touch his jaw, Jay let out a small gasp, and tried to pull back.

"Trying to escape me already? I'm disappointed you Jay," a rasping voice said.

Clenching his teeth tightly together, Jay said flatly, "Solon you bastard, let me go!"

"I see you're back to your old self," Solon grinned.

"Back to my old self?!" Jay nearly screamed, "More like torn apart and in a state of trauma!"

Keeping his fingers on Jay's jaw, Solon began to laugh.

"Wh...what are you laughing at?" Jay asked as he tried to pull away again.

"You're so helpless. So weak. So pitiful," Solon continued to laugh.

"S-stop laughing!" Jay shook his head as best as he could, trying to block out the horrible sound.

"So now you're scared? There's no need to be. Everything will be alright," Solon began to laugh again.

"N-no! Everything will not be alright!" Jay cried, as he twisted his body in an attempt to free himself, "Nothing will ever be alright again!"

"Never be all right? Surely you must be joking," Solon chuckled.

"Why would I joke about that?!" Jay screamed, "You killed Moses right in front of me! How do you expect me to be all right?"

"But that's where I come in. Your dear master will make everything alright," Solon said, as he cupped Jay's cheek.

"G-get your filthy hands off me!" Jay gasped as he pulled away from Solon.

"And you still have yet to realize that you can't escape me," Solon gave Jay a violent slap to the face.

"Ah..." Jay gasped as he hung his head, trying to avoid looking at Solon.

"So it seems that I have to show you that I'm the one in control," Solon chuckled.

"No you don't! All you have to do is let me go!" Jay cried, as he began to struggle again.

"Let you go? After all that I've done to capture you?" Solon replied.

"Yes! It's not that hard!" Jay said franticly.

"You must think that I'm a fool if you think that I'll let you go," Solon grabbed Jay's jaw.

Trying to pull back, Jay closed his eyes, "Why are you doing this to me...?"

Instead of responding to Jay, Solon said to a ninja, "Hold him tightly. We can't bring him to the mainland like this."

"_What is he talking about?"_ Jay's eyes widened.

Turning back to face Jay, Solon reached into Jay's pocket, and remove his dagger.

"Hey! What are you-!?" Jay began.

"You won't need any sort of weapon where you're going," Solon mused, as he looked over Jay's dagger.

Pulling on his restraints again, Jay cried, "Just let me go!"

Tossing aside Jay's dagger, Solon grinned, "You really don't seem to understand that I'm not letting you go."

"No it's not that..." Jay closed his eyes, trying to hold in his tears, "It's the fact that I don't want to be near you."

"You're a little brat, you know that," Solon narrowed his eyes, as he gave Jay a violent slap to the face.

"Ah...This...this is one of the reasons why I hate you..." Jay kept his head down, feeling tears sting his eyes once again.

"But you don't need to worry," Solon said softly.

Jay slowly looked up, "Why is that?"

"I'll take care of you. I'll be sure to bring you back to the way you once were."

"N-no..." Jay's eyes widened, as he shook his head, "That's never going to happen!"

Taking hold of Jay's jaw again, Solon grinned, "But you don't have a choice," before taking hold of Jay's wrists.

"Let go of me!" Jay tried to pull his hands out of Solon's grip.

Looking at Jay, Solon said simply, "Unless you can make me, I suggest that you live with it."

Glaring at Solon, Jay continued to pull away.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Solon whacked Jay across the head. Straightening out Jay's arms, Solon said to one of his ninja's, "Untie him, but be sure to keep a tight hold on him."

"_This is my change. I'll escape when they untie me!" _Jay though to himself, as his body tensed up. Watching carefully as the ninja's untie his arms, Jay jerked his arms back in an attempt to break Solon's hold on him. He then threw a punch towards Solon, only to have his hands grabbed and held behind his back, _"Damn!"_

Placing his hands on Jay's shoulders, Solon shook his head as he forced Jay onto his knees, "Escape is futile."

"No it's not," Jay shook his head, trying to resist being forced onto his knees.

Grinning, Solon pulled out a length of rope and tossed it at a ninja, "Make sure it's tight."

"_No, I won't let you tie me up again,"_ Jay thought, as he began to struggle again. Pulling back his arms, Jay tried to break the ninja's hold, _"No...Why can't I escape?"_ Jay closed his eyes, tears falling from them.

"It seems that my little apprentice is still quite shaken...perhaps I should comfort him," Solon mused to himself.

Shooting Solon a defiant glare, Jay lifted his tear stained face, "I don't need your comfort! All I need you to do is let me go!"

Looking at Jay, Solon began to laugh.

"W-what's so funny now?" Jay's eyes widened.

"I haven't even done anything to you, and you're already asking for me to let you go? Surely you're kidding," Solon continued to chuckle.

"I'm not joking around! Let me go!" Jay screamed, as he tried to jump to his feet.

Pressing down on Jay's shoulders, Solon said, "I really do need to comfort you, don't I?"

Jay stared in silence.

Reaching under Jay's jacket, Solon began to caress his sides.

"Ugh...don't touch me!" Jay squirmed, trying to get away from Solon's touch.

"Unless you can make me stop, don't even bother asking," Solon continued to caress Jay.

"Damn you..." Jay breathed softly, as he continued to pull away.

"Hmm...Want to know what I want to do to you right now Jay?" Solon grinned, as he wrapped his hands behind Jay's back.

"No...Not particularly..." Jay shook his head, letting his hair cover his face, "Knowing you, anything that comes to your mind would be unpleasant."

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm going to tell you anyways," Solon grinned, as he pulled Jay closer.

"Ah...I don't want to know," Jay shook his head, pulling as far away as possible.

"But I'm going to tell you anyways, "Solon shrugged, "It's been such a long time since I last had you in my clutches. You remember all the fun times that we had together, don't you?"

"Those...those weren't fun! They were so horrible...so painful..." Jay looked away, tightly closing his eyes.

"But not everything about them was _painful_, as you say. You remember what else happened...when I wasn't training you," Solon chuckled.

"N-no...I don't want to go through that again," Jay shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"You don't have a choice," Solon replied, causing Jay to look up at him, "Though, sadly, now is not the time or the place for that..."

"And it will stay like that!" Jay squirmed.

Letting a sneer form on his lips, Solon said, "In your fake reality, yes. But in actually reality, I'm afraid not."

"You...you sick bastard!" Jay clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh, but I love it," Solon laughed.

"Ugh..." Jay sighed in disgust.

Pulling Jay to his feet, Solon said, "We can't stand here all day. Who knows when your friends will come looking for you."

"My friends will find me! They will get me away from you!" Jay spat.

Chuckling, Solon shrugged, "Oh, I'm sure they will. Knowing them, they would never leave the legacy to find you."

"My friends will do anything to find me!" Jay cried.

"Even if they did, they would never actually find you," Solon laughed.

"You...you...!" Jay shook.

"Don't be upset Jay. Everything will be better soon," Solon grinned, as he pulled Jay into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmph!" Jay cried.

Pulling away, Solon said, "Oh yes, everything will be better soon."

"Just let me go..." Jay said weakly.

"I've had enough of your pleas," Solon sighed, as he pulled out a gag. Holding onto Jay's face, Solon forced the gag into Jay's mouth. Tying it behind Jay's head, he said, "It's time we left the mainland, don't you agree?"

"Mm-mmm," Jay shook his head in disagreement.

"So you don't want you leave the legacy?" Solon seemed taken aback.

"Mmmph!" Jay cried out, shaking his head.

"But I'm afraid that I simply can not bring myself to part with you," Solon sighed, placing a hand on Jay's head.

"_Get your hand off me," _Jay though in disgust. Pulling back, he shot a glare at Solon.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Solon removed his hand from Jay's head, and began to walk away, the ninja's dragging Jay along close behind.

"_One way or another, I will escape!" _Jay thought, watching helplessly as he was being dragged away.

Closing his eyes, Jay felt warm tears fall down his face, _"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you...Moses...please forgive me..."_

Looking up, Jay helplessly watched as he was carried towards boat. Struggling more than ever, the tears continued to fall down his face, _"I can't let them get me onto that boat!" _

Paying no heed to Jay, the ninja's continued to carry the struggling boy onto the boat...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Note: I kind of took a while to update, but that was because I've been rather busy with school lately. Anyways, here's chapter one. On the side to Cheea5, no, I don't hate Moses. The story just kind of happened that way. But you'll see what's going to happen soon enough._

----------------

"Teach! How much longer are we going to stay here??" Norma wailed, as she paced back and forth.

"But I'm not done examining this fine specimen!" Will said, completely absorbed in his work.

"Ooh! Why do I always get stuck with the old man?!" Norma continued to complain, "I-oww!" Norma grabbed her head.

"Be quiet! The sooner you clam down, the sooner I will finish examining this fine specimen," Will scolded, before turning back towards the captured egg bear, "Just look at its excellent fur coat!"

"Ooh! This is so boring. G-girl, why did you have to take a nap?" Norma sighed.

Leaning against the wall, she rolled her eyes "I always get stuck all alone. Senny gets to run off...C and Shirl get to check on Hattie...Red and JJ run off together...and here I am, stuck with the old man..."

Hearing a faint rustle down the path, Norma looked over. Glancing at Will, she quickly slunk down the cave path.

"What was that?" Norma gasped, as she saw a shadow move across the wall. Pulling out her small weapon, Norma took her battle stance.

"There!" Norma cried, bringing her straw down hard upon the monster's head. Watching as an egg bear fell to the floor, Norma let out a small nervous giggle, "Oops...Teach's gonna kill me."

Running further ahead, Norma stopped when she came upon an egg," Hey, hey! What's this?"

Picking up the small egg, Norma looked around, "How am I going to hide this from Teach? This is not good!"

Running back and forth, Norma skidded to a stop, and slammed her hands together, "That's it! I'll bring it home with me!"

Picking up the watermelon sized egg, Norma turned and began walking back towards Will and Grune.

Plopping down beside Grune, Norma began to look over the egg that she had taken, "I wonder how much I can sell this for..."

"Mmm..." Grune sighed, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Hello Norma. What have you got there?"

"It's nothing G-girl, just an egg that I found," Norma turned the egg over in her hands.

"I wonder when it will hatch...?" Grune tilted her head to the side.

"How should I know? All I care about is how much I can sell it for," Norma shrugged. Standing, she raised an eye brow, "Do you think that we can sneak out without Raynerd noticing us?"

"We can always try," Grune smiled, as she got to her feet, "But we just have to be very quiet," Grune held a finger to her lips.

"Exactly," Norma giggled, as she held a finger to her lips. Taking a step, she tip-toed out of the earth monument, with Grune at her heels.

----------------

"Well, after much debate, we've come to a decision."

"You all have done such wonderful work today, but only one person can win this contest," one of the judges smiled.

"So," the second judge smiled, as they opened a small envelope, "The winner of Werites Beacon's annual cooking contest is...Harriet Camble!"

Jumping up and down, Harriet clapped her hands, "I can't believe it! I won! I won!"

"I can't believe that I lost to this child," the former winner sighed.

"Just wait until I show dad and the other. They'll be begging to have me cook for them," Harriet laughed to herself.

"Congrats Harriet," Mimi held out her hand to Harriet.

Taking Mimi's hand, Harriet smiled, "Thanks."

Holding out a small package, Mimi said, "This is your prize. Be sure to take good care of it."

Taking the package, Harriet carefully opened it, "Hey, a cookbook!"

"It'll teach you the basics of cooking and some really useful tips," Mimi stood on her tiptoes and placed her hands behind her back.

"I'll be sure to make good use of this," Harriet smiled impishly, as she tucked the book under an arm.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Harriet turned around, "Chloe? Shirley? What are you doing here...and what are you doing dressed like that?"

"It's a long story," Chloe shook her head.

"Will asked us to check up on you," Shirley explained, "To make sure you don't harm anyone with your...cooking."

"What harm could my cooking do?" Harriet narrowed her eyes, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't mean it like that," Shirley shook her head, "Will was just concerned about it, that's all."

"But as it seems you won, I guess there's nothing to worry about," Chloe shrugged, "So I suppose we should head back to Raynard's house."

"Well, as long as you'll agree to try my cooking, I'm fine with that," Harriet smiled.

"I don't know about that," Chloe took a step back.

"Ooh, why not? I won this contest, so you should be begging me to cook for you!" Harriet stomped down her foot.

"We'd love to try your cooking Harriet, won't we Chloe?" Shirley said, as she gave Chloe a small nudge.

"Oh...fine. We'd love to," Chloe sighed, as she held a hand to her face.

"So what are we waiting for? Come on!" Harriet cried, as she began to rush Chloe and Shirley out of the bakery, "But what are you doing dressed like that?"

"Well you see..." Shirley began awkwardly as she, Chloe and Harriet left the bakery.

----------------

Standing up, Will looked around, "Where did everyone go?"

Looking back at the unconscious egg bear cub, he sighed as he put a small fragment of the bear's shell into his pocket, "I guess that I have to come back another day. And this was such a fine specimen too."

Picking up his hammer, Will turned to leave the earth monument. But before he could even take a step, Senel burst into the room.

Walking up to Will, Senel placed his hands on his knees and panted, "I brought the bag that you asked for..."

"Senel! What took you so long? Do you understand how long I was waiting here?" Will exclaimed, as he waved his hands.

"I had a small distraction along the way..." Senel sighed.

"And what was so important that you couldn't just leave it?" Will demanded angrily.

"...Chloe and Shirley went into my house...messed up everything...had to clean it all up," Senel panted.

"Next time you should lock your door, not leave it wide open," Will scolded Senel, before grabbing the bag from him. Walking back over to the egg bear cub, Will knelt down as he smiled, "Oh, this is great. Now I can take home more samples."  
"Why do I feel that I'm going to have to do something else...?" Senel sighed.

"Senel, keep your voice down. You might disturb the specimen," Will said over his shoulder before going back to his work.

"Okay, fine," Senel leaned against a wall, trying to pass some time as he waited for Will...

----------------

Running up the stairs towards of inn, Norma ran into her room, along with Grune.

"So how much do you think I can sell this for?" Norma smiled, as she gently placed the egg on her bed.

"I don't think selling it is a good idea," Grune said in her usual cheery voice.

"And why is that G-girl?" Norma asked, as she inspected the egg again.

"It's going to hatch any minute now," Grune smiled.

"Hatch? Who said anything about this egg hatching?" Norma took a step back.

"Well, all eggs have to hatch at some point, don't they?" Grune continued in her usual voice.

"G-girl, you're right! I can't just sell this egg! I have to take care of it now!" Norma exclaimed, as she ran across the room, and began to rummage for extra blankets.

Watching Norma toss blankets around, Grune said happily, "My, this looks like fun."

"Don't just stand there G-girl! Help me keep this egg warm," Norma waved her arms around frantically.

"Why didn't you say so?" Grune giggled as she helped Norma find some blankets.

"This should do!" Norma declared, as she walked across the room, her arms full of blankets. Plopping them onto the bed, she began to arrange them into a pile. Picking up the egg, Norma placed it in the center of the blankets.

"How long will we have to wait?" Grune asked, tilting her head to the side.

"From how much it was moving just now, not very long," Norma hopped up and down excitedly.

"I can hardly wait," Grune smiled, as she sat on the bed and began to hum a tune.

Bouncing up and down, Norma continued to intently watch the egg, waiting for it to hatch.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Note: This chapter took a lot longer to complete than I had hoped for...but I had a really bad writer's block. Also, the characters may be kinda OOC because I haven't played ToL since January...Anyways, I was starting to feel bad about not updating for the longest time, so here's the next chapter (even if it's a little short).

----------------

The sound of his feet scraping on the wooden deck of the boat was the only thing that Jay could hear as he continued to struggle in his frantic attempt to get loose from his captors.

Smiling his sadistic grin, Solon opened a door to the lower quarters of the boat, "You know what comes next."

His eyes widening to twice their size, Jay began to struggle even more as he watched Solon motioned towards the open the door, "Mmmph!"

Holding his hand under Jay's chin, Solon said softly, "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be perfectly fine once we get to the main land."

Gasping behind his gag, Jay shook his head, and began to pull away again.

"No? You don't agree with that?" Solon said in a false surprise.

"Mm-mmm," Jay shook his head again, giving Solon a dark glare.

"Well, that's too bad. After all of the trouble I went through to get you...I just can not bring myself to let you go," Solon shook his head, letting out a fake sigh.

"Mmmph?" Jay cried out, still trying to get loose.

"Why?" Solon raised an eyebrow, "Because it's trouble enough to capture you. It's just too much effort to let you go as well."

"Mm-mm," Jay shook his head, twisting his wrists as he tried to pull them loose.

"Well, it's not like I'm giving you a choice," Solon chuckled, as he lightly whacked Jay across the head.

Tightly closing his eyes, Jay shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as much as possible. Finding very little luck in that, Jay reluctantly open his eyes, giving Solon another defiant glare.

"_Oh_, very scary Jay," Solon mocked, turning to face the ninjas holding Jay, "Let's tie him up, shall we?"

"Mmm??" Jay gasped, staring at Solon, twisting his body in hopes of escaping again.

"And make sure he's tied up nice and tight," Solon chuckled, as he closed the door behind them...

----------------

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Norma picked up the egg, and began to lovingly caress it, as she happily said to herself, "I'm going to be a mother! Can you believe it! I'm going to love you very much, and take care of you very well, yes I am," she continued to coo the egg.

"I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother," Grune said happily, bobbing her head up and down as she spoke.

"Ooh, but now I need a name for it," Norma opened her eyes, lightly patting the top of the egg, "But what should I call it?"

"I'm sure any name will work for it perfectly," Grune replied cheerfully.

"Not just _any_ name will work G-girl," Norma shook her head, as she held the egg close, "It has to connect with me and that living thing in a certain special way."

"Just like how a gardener connects with their plants," Grune smiled.

"Yeah, it's something like that," Norma bobbed her up and down, "Take Senny for example. Wouldn't it be strange if I just called him Senel?"

"Hmm, it wouldn't feel right," Grune pondered.

"Exactly!" Norma shouted, before going back to talking to the egg in her arms.

"So what are we going to do when the egg hatches? Are we going to show it to the others?" Grune asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No! Of course not!" Norma gasped, taken aback, "Teach would kill me!"

"But Will's a nice guy. Why would he want to kill you?" Grune asked in a clueless tone.

"Ohh! It's not that G-girl! It's the fact that I took this egg even though Teach told me not too," Norma cried, "And once he finds it, he's going to take it away from me!"

"No, I don't think Will would do that," Grune said.

"And why's that?" Norma pouted, hugging the egg closer.

"Will already has enough this at home to take care of, "Grune nodded contently, "I don't think he would want an extra thing around the house, do you?"

"Hey! You're right G-girl!" Norma declared, "All I have to do is look like I'm taking good care of this thing, and he'll let me keep it!"

"Ah, I hope it hatches soon. This is so exciting," Grune sighed happily.

"Me too!" Norma placed the egg beside her on the bed, and got to her feet, "Ooh, I can't wait!"

"Oh! Would you look at that?" Grune said, looking down at the egg.

"Oh! It's hatching!" Norma jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Watching as the egg hatched, Norma let out a happy squeak as she saw a tiny furry paw poke out from the front of the egg. Next a leg poked out, and then the other. Finally, a tiny, brown, furry bear head, along with the other paw poked out.

"Oh. My. God! It's so cute!" Norma cried, reaching out to pet the newly hatched egg bear.

Looking up at Norma, the tiny monster gave her hand a sniff, before licking it. Taking a step, but falling over its feet, the monster let out a tiny yawn. Stretching it's legs, a tiny tail poked out fro the shell.

"Oh! G-girl! Isn't it adorable!" Norma continued to squeal happily, as she picked up the small bear. Receiving a lick on the cheek from it, Norma laughed, "Oh! I love it! I'm going to call it Shelly!"

"That's a very cute name," Grune nodded, giving a big smile.

"As cute as Shelly may seem, we have to give her a bath!" Norma held the monster close against her chest, "Come on G-girl! To Teach's house! Charge!"

Running out of the inn, the two girls quickly made their way to Will's house.

----------------

Closing his eyes, the red head fought to stay alive. But try as he might, his limbs wouldn't listen to him anymore, _"It's only a matter of time before I drown,"_ he though to himself, his lungs beginning to burn from the lack of air.

"_I can't die yet...not now...not when _he's_ in trouble...I can't let my little brother down."_

Moving his arm, the youth realize that there was something in his hand. Exerting most of his energy, he moved his hand towards his face. Opening his hand a tiny bit, his half closed eye widened. There, in the center of his palm, was a tiny golden bell.

"_That does it! I'm not goin' to give up just yet!" _he declared, _"I'm comin' for ya Jay!"_

Tightly closing his eyes, he forced his injured body to move, working his way towards the surface of the water. Breaking through the surface of the water, the red head took in a huge gasp of air.

His energy failing him again, he sunk back beneath the cold waves, _"I can't die just yet. I won't. Not now... not until Jay's safe!"_

Breaking the surface of the water again, the red head took in a deep breath and yelled, "Jay! Jay, don't worry! I'm comin for you!"

Weakly swimming through the water, the youth soon found himself at the sandy beach near Lumen Spring. Not a moment after he had reached the beach, he collapsed in exhaustion. Tightly closing his hand around the gold bell, Moses muttered before loosing consciousness, "I'm on my way Jay...I promise... I promise I'll find you..."

----------------


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Okay, so let me say, it's made me really happy to see all of these reviews. So, I'm still having a horrible writers block, but I'm working on it. Either way, enjoy the chapter

----------------

"W...Will!" Senel gasped, as he struggled after Will, his arms full of the materials that they had just gathered at the earth monument, "I don't think I can go any further!"

"Calm down, we're almost there," Will replied, shaking his head, "Honestly, kids these days..."

"Who...who are you calling a kid!?" Senel exclaimed, nearly falling over, "This stuff must weigh over a hundred pounds!"

"You're just exaggerating," Will shook his head again, "It must only weigh ninety eight pounds."

"That...that's!" Senel gasped again, staggering behind Will.

Walking up the front steps to his house, Will held open the door for Senel, "Don't drop anything. If you do, I'll send you back to get another sample."

"I...I won't," Senel said, feeling a cold sweat form on his forehead, "I'll just bring these inside."

Closing his front door, Will hovered over Senel, making sure that he dropped nothing. As they passed the kitchen, he sighed, and shook his head.

There, in the kitchen, was Chloe, Shirley, and Harriet. The two of them were blankly watching as Harriet threw whatever she could get her hands on into a giant pot.

"Are...you sure that's safe?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Of course it is!" Harriet nodded, throwing some sort of plant into the pot.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Shirley said quietly, slowly backing away.

"Hey! You're not leaving until you try this!" Harriet cried, taking hold of Shirley's wrist, and pulling her back.

Shaking his head, Will followed Senel upstairs.

Once there, the two began to carefully sort and put away the materials that they had just collected from the earth monument.

Just as those Senel and Will had left the room, Norma and Grune burst into Will's house with their new found furry friend Shelly. Heading straight into the bathroom, the two girls were unnoticed by Harriet, Chloe or Shirley.

----------------

Meanwhile, a boat had just left the legacy, its course set for the mainland...

Struggling and pulling on the tight restraints that bound both his wrists and ankles, Jay cried out loudly, "Damn you! Let me go!"

"Now Jay, don't make me regret taking that gag off," Solon chuckled to himself.

"I don't care what you think. Just let me go!" Jay demanded, continuing to struggle.

"Now, now, don't tire yourself out just yet," Solon shook his head, resting a hand on Jay's bare chest.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Jay pulled as far away that he possibly could from that horrible, cold touch, "W...why did you remove my jacket?"

"It just gets in the way," Solon grinned sadistically, lightly caressing Jay's chest.

"D...don't touch me," Jay tried to squirm away again, taking in another sharp breath.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do boy!" Solon let his voice grow slightly dangerous, giving Jay a violent slap to the face.

"Ah...and you wonder why I don't like you touching me," Jay said, coughing softly.

"I don't care for your opinion," Solon grinned, fondling Jay's cheek.

"Ah," Jay gasped in disgust, turning away from Solon, "Let me go!"

"You know that you're never going to see your friends again," Solon chuckled.

"W...what are you talking about? My friends will come for me!" Jay cried, continuing to look away from Solon.

"Don't fill your mind with pointless lies. Your friends don't care about you. I'm the only person who would ever take care of you," Solon forced Jay to look at him now.

"No..." Jay slowly shook his head, "All you've done is hurt me in the past. My friends, unlike _you_, actually care about me."

"And that bandit," Solon shook his head disapprovingly, "All he did was make a fool out of you."

"You're wrong...Moses was my friend...and..." Jay could feel himself tear up, "And you killed him!"

"So?" Solon shrugged, "I enjoyed every moment of it."

"You..." Jay trembled slightly, "Why would you...?"

"What? Kill your friend?" Solon shrugged again, "Perhaps it was for my own personal amusement. Perhaps it was to hurt you?"

Gasping, Jay stared at Solon in a wide eyed horror.

"And who says I won't do it again?" Solon began to laugh.

"N...no! Stay away from my friends!" Jay jerked on the restraints.

"But it was so much fun the first time," Solon sneered, "I wish to do it again."

"What did they ever do to you? What did Moses ever do to you?!" Jay cried.

"Let me think about that," Solon folded his arms across his chest, grinning at Jay.

"W...what?" Jay gasped, cringing and looking away from that horrible grin.

"You just don't get it do you?" Solon continued to grin.

"G...get what?" Jay dared to ask.

"You don't seem to get why I despise your friends," Solon placed a hand on Jay's cheek, "They kept you from me for a _very _long time."

"W...who said that I would ever go back to you, even if I had the choice?" Jay softly muttered under his breath.

Pinching Jay's cheek, Solon said in a low voice, "One way or another, I would get you back. And look. I did, didn't I?"

"Ah...d...damn you!" Jay shook his head, trying to get Solon's tight grip from his cheek, "Let me go!"

Throwing back his head, Solon laughed, "And why would I want to let you go, when I only just got you back?"

"Because I want nothing to do with you! Now let me go!" Jay snapped.

"Have you already forgotten who's in control?" Solon's eyes narrowed, as he slapped Jay again.

Struggling, Jay cried, "I won't give up! One way or another, I will escape!"

Solon chuckled "Even if you _did_ managed to escape, I wouldn't be very far behind you."

"Why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Jay sighed, looking away.

"Because you're my apprentice, and I will always have control over you." Solon replied, stroking Jay's face.

"I'm...not your apprentice...anymore. You don't have anything more to teach me..." Jay cringed from the touch.

"There will always be something for me to teach you!" Solon said angrily, slapping Jay.

"Like what...?" Jay asked in a curious tone.

Solon chuckled as he walked over to Jay, "Instead of explaining it, how about I just show you..."

----------------

A lone galf sat on a sandy beach. Watching as the waves fell softly with their silent eeriness, the galf let out a yawn.

Sniffing the air, it suddenly jumped to its feet with an effortless elegance. Continuing to sniff the air, the galf let out a soft whimper, its ears flattening down against its head.

Turning around, it quickly dashed across the silent beach. Giving the air one last sniff, it let out a distressed howl.

The galf turned its head from side to side, as if looking for someone. Letting out another distressing whimper, it ran away from the beach, towards the empty elevator.

Running onto the elevator pad, it softly pressed its nose against the control. The lift not turning on, the galf gave a confused sigh.

Gently pawing at the controls, it perked up when the lift made a soft humming sound.

Wagging its tail, the galf patiently waited for the lift to take it to Werites Beacon...

----------------


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All right, next chapter; finally done. Took a while, but school's been taking over my life, with exams and CPT's and everything else. So, I've decided to take a break from all of that today, and write another chapter. Thanks for the all of the nice reviews. And enjoy the chapter

----------------

"Soap! We need soap!" A cheerful Norma cried, cuddling the fuzzy eggbearcub, Shelly, closely.

"Soap...right here!" Grune held up a bottle triumphantly.

"Good! Now pour it into the bath," Norma waved an arm, keeping Shelly close to her with her other arm.

Tipping the contents of the bottle into the running water, Grune let out a small giggle as a small soap bubble floated in the air in front of her face. Slyly reaching out a hand and popping the bubble, Grune giggled again, covering her smile with a hand.

"G-girl! Stop fooling around!" Norma scolded, coming up to the bath with Shelly in her hands.

"But the bubbles are so light and pretty," Grune clasped her hands together, "And really fun to pop!"

"I know! I know!" Norma agreed, popping a bubble of her own with a free hand, "But we've gotta give Shelly a bath! Come on G-Girl!"

"Alright, let's give our new friend a bath," Grune giggled.

"Okay Shelly! This is your first bath. And we're gonna make it memorable!" Norma held the eggbear cub above the tub.

The bear tilted its tiny head to the side. Staring up at Norma with its huge, bright eyes, it gave her a confused look.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Norma gave Shelly a kiss on the nose, receiving a lick on her cheek from Shelly in return.

"She must like you a lot," Grune chirped, gently patting Shelly on the head.

"I can feel a bond already!" Norma bobbed her head, lowering Shelly into the warm, bubbly bath water.

Looking up at Norma, Shelly blew some bubbles off her nose and into the air in front of her.

"Aww, how cute!" Norma blew at the bubbles in front of her face. Picking up a small cup, she dumped some of the water onto Shelly, soaking her light brown fur.

Shaking her head, Shelly gave Norma a small lick on the hand.

Giggling, Norma picking up a cloth, and began to rub some sweet smelling soap into Shelly's fur. Working it into a soft lather, Norma tapped Shelly on the nose, "And now to rinse you off and make you all clean!"

"And don't forget that we're going to make her pretty once her fur's all soft and dry," Grune clasped her hands together, smiling.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Norma cried, rinsing off Shelly's fur, which was covered in a lather of the sweet smelling soap.

Sneezing, Shelly shook her head again, spraying water all over Norma.

"Ooo, look what you did Shelly!" Norma playfully scolded, giving the eggbear cub a playful ruffle of its fur.

Shelly merely made an adorable noise in response.

Picking Shelly out of the tub, Norma called over to Grune, who was sitting on the floor, playing with the bubbles again, "G-girl, we're in need of a towel!"

"Right away!" Grune jumped to her feet, running across the room. Picking up a bright yellow towel, she gave it to Norma, "There you go!"

"Thanks G-girl!" Norma laughed, taking the towel, and wrapping Shelly in it.

Looking up at Norma, Shelly began to nibble on the towel, looking up innocently at Norma.

"Ohh! You must be hungry! Don't worry Shelly; I'm going to feed you next!" Norma cuddled the bear closely.

Licking Norma's cheek again, Shelly pressed her nose against Norma's nose, making a soft sound, which was close to purring.

"Aww, I love you too Shelly!" Norma danced around the room, holding the egg bear cub close. Reaching the door, she called over to Grune, "Come on! We gotta go and make Shelly pretty! To Hattie's room! Charge!"

"Charge!" Grune called after Norma, running out of the bathroom after the energetic teen.

Bounding into Harriet's room, Norma gently placed Shelly onto the bed, letting the fuzzy and semi-bed cut wander around on the bed.

Reaching into a box, Norma pulled out a red ribbon, grinning ear to ear, "G-girl, you know what we're going to do next, right?"

"Yup," Grune smiled, closing the door behind them.

"Shelly, I'm going to make you **so **pretty!" Norma cried, dragging the whole box full of ribbons and decorative items towards the bed...

----------------

Staring up at Solon with wide eyes from where he was bound on the floor, Jay shrank as far back as he could, "Stay away from me!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Solon asked, as he began to chuckle, reaching out and grabbing Jay's bound legs; dragging Jay back towards him.

"Ah! Damn you!" Jay cried, making an attempt to roll away from Solon.

Solon laughed as he tightly grabbed Jay's leg, "You know can't get away from me"

Closing his eyes, Jay tried to stay calm, saying with as much force as he could, "Let me go!!"

Pretending to think about it for a moment, Solon shook his head, "No. I don't think I will."

"No!" Jay cried, rolling onto his stomach, trying to flex his wrists to either pull them out of the ropes binding them, or to find the knot and untie it...

Grinning, Solon sat on Jay's back, laughing, "You can't get away. So stop trying."

Tearing up, Jay said softly, "Ack...help...help me..."

Continuing to laugh, Solon said "You're not going to get any help. You don't need it."

Jay shook his head with more tears. "Please, just let me go...please..."

"And why would I want to do that?" Solon asked, stroking Jay's head.

"Because...I want you to..." Jay asked in the cutes tone he could manage.

"But I just got you back Jay. I can't let you just leave with out staying for a good, long visit," Solon cooed

"We've had a long enough visit already...today...at the Altar of the Sea..."

"But that wasn't even long at all," Solon said in surprise, "It was more of a...warm welcoming."

"Then...what do you consider a 'good, long visit'?" Jay asked, trying to keep irritation out of his voice.

"Ohhh...a few years at the least," Solon said, sending a cold chill up Jay's spine.

Jay gasped, then resumed flexing his wrists, which were bound behind his back.

Solon took hold of Jay's wrists, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah...what do you think?" Jay snapped, trying to wrench them from Solon's grip.

"What do you think I'm thinking right now Jay?" Solon ran a finger down Jay's bare back.

Staring at Solon in disbelief, Jay muttered, "I...I have no idea."

"You don't want to try and guess?" Solon asked.

"No...not at all...I don't want to even try thinking like you..." Jay groaned, trying to knock Solon off his back.

"So you don't want to try and guess? And then you wonder why I don't answer your questions when you ask them," Solon said in a fake hurt voice.

"So you're thinking..." Jay began reluctantly, "That you can keep me here forever?"

"I think so," Solon grinned, kissing the back of Jay's neck.

Ignoring the cold chill in his spine, Jay snapped, "Well, you're wrong! My friends will find me! So you might as well let me go now, and save yourself from getting your ass kicked when they do!"

Letting out a laugh, Solon said, "You think your friends can actually win a fight against me? Don't be absurd."

"How...how can you say that? We've beaten you before, and we can do it again."

"That was when you were together. And look at this...you're not together with them anymore, are you?"

"My friends will find me...and then we'll beat you..." Jay closed his eyes.

"Not if I slowly pick them off one by one they won't," Solon said softly.

"You...why would you...?" Jay's eyes snapped open as he began to struggle again.

"So you wouldn't have a reason to go back?" Solon asked innocently.

"I will always have a reason to go back!" Jay snapped again "I'll always have a reason to get away from you!"

"I don't think so," Solon slid a hand down Jay's bare back again.

"Ah!" Jay felt another, colder chill in his spine. "If you kill off my friends...it'll be all the more reason to get away from you..."

"But it will slim down the odds of them helping you," Solon drew a few circles on Jay's back.

"Ah...what are you doing!?" Jay began to struggle yet again.

"What does it look like?" Solon asked, continuing to draw circles on Jay's back, "It's been so long since I last had you like this."

"Ah!" Jay twisted his body again, trying to throw Solon off his body again, "Let me go!"

"Silly boy," Solon chuckled, whacking the back of Jay's head.

"Ah...well...at least get off me..." Jay tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"Why would I want to do that?" Solon laughed.

"Because...I can't move..." Jay gave up his struggles again.

"That's kind of the point."

"Wh...what?" Jay's gasped.

"I can't have you moving all over the place, now can I?" Solon pressed his hands into Jay's back.

"What difference does it make...if I can't get away?" Jay dared to ask.

"It makes it easier for me to touch you," Solon chuckled. To emphasize what he had just said, Solon lightly caressed Jay's sides.

"Ah! Get off me!" In his struggles, Jay lifted both feet, kicking Solon's lower back.

Chuckling, Solon twisted his body, pulling back Jay's legs back in a painful position, before saying, "And if I don't?"

Jay only continued to twist his body, while flexing his wrists again, and keeping his cried of pain to himself..

Standing up, Solon suddenly let go of Jay, taking a few steps away from him, a wide grin on his face.

Jay rolled onto his back and looked up at him.

"You're so helpless right now," Solon continued to grin, dropping a dagger beside his feet.

Jay got himself into a sitting position and moved closer to the dagger, then put his feet on it and began to drag it towards him.

Chuckling, Solon quickly took a step forward, kicking the dagger across the room.

_"Damn!"_ Jay thought. Planting both feet on the floor, he threw his upper body forward, barely gaining enough momentum to stand up. He then began to hop towards the dagger.

Reaching out, Solon tightly grabbed hold of Jay's arms. Pulling Jay towards himself, he began to grin again.

"Ah!" Jay struggled in Solon's grip, twisting and turning his body.

Pulling Jay into a tight hug, Solon grinned, "You're not going anywhere."

"Wh...what are you doing to me?" Jay asked, still struggling.

"Oh, you'll see," Solon pushed Jay against a wall, forcefully holding him there.

"Ah!" Jay cried out again. "Help! Help me!"

Instead of responding, Solon grinned, placing a rough kiss on Jay's lips, silencing him for a moment.

"Mmmph!" Jay quickly looked away.

Chuckling, Solon placed a kiss on Jay's neck, softly caressing Jay's sides.

Jay struggled again, but then lost his balance and fell roughly to the floor.

"Fell down did we?" Solon grinned, bending down and placing a hand in the center of Jay's chest.

"Ah...it...it was your fault," Jay tried to sit up.

"Now, don't say that. I didn't do anything to you," solon grinning, before saying the one word Jay dreaded to hear, "Yet."

"No..." Jay said softly. _"I have to get out of here before it's too late!"_

Another sick grin flashing across Solon's face, he said slowly, "You look tired. How about I get you to bed now?"

Staring up at Solon with horror written across his face, Jay continued to struggle. Even after Solon's ninja's entered the room...even after he was forced onto a bed...ever after his arms were tied above his head...even after his legs were tightly fastened to the bed...even after the door was locked again...and even after Solon came back to stand beside him, grinning his crazy, sadistic grin...and all Jay could do now was stare in horror, unable to begin guessing what was going to happen to him in mere minutes...

----------------

Upon entering Werites Beacon, the grand galf sniffed the air. Bounding out of the light house, it ran through the town.

Spotting the grand galf in the town, a nearby villager cried out, and ran towards Will's house, calling out warnings to the town's inhabitants to stay on guard, as a monster was in the town.

Ignoring the loud cries through out the town, the galf continued to run through it, heading straight to the beach that was now only minutes away.

Something had happened, and the galf was about to find out just what it was.

Running past Lumen spring, the galf continued down its path towards the beach.

Spotting the beach, its eyes quickly scanned the area. Spotting what it was looking for, the grand galf quickly sprinting across the beach.

Running up to a collapsed teen, it looked them over, its ears falling flat against its head, its tail began to droop.

Lying down beside the injured youth, it whimpered. Pressing its nose against the youths face, it perked up when it heard them let out a painful groan.

Opening his eyes, the teen stared in disbelief as the grand galf beside him. His red hair was matted to his face. Weakly lifting a hand, he brushed away his hair so he could get a better look at the galf.

His eyes widening, the teen weakly grinned, coughing as he softly said, "G...Giet?"

Perking up again, Giet gave the teen a lick across his cheek.

"A...am I...dreamin'? O...or are ya...really 'ere for...me?" the teen who went by the name Moses coughed weakly.

Giving Moses another lick, Giet pressed his body against Moses, trying to keep him warm from the cold waves that lapped at his body.

"D...don't let me die...ya hear?" Moses pleaded to his best friend, before falling into unconsciousness once again...

Whimpering, Giet loudly howled, continuing to sit by Moses's weakened and severely damaged body, ready to protect him from any monster that dared come near them...

----------------


	6. Chapter 5

Well, I've finished the next chapter. As always, reviews are always welcome (they motivate me to update faster :D ). Oh, the next few chapters are just gonna be about Jay and Solon because there is wayyyyyyy too much stuff going on with them right now, and if I wanted to fit what I need to into this second fic, and try to keep it a somewhat reasonable length, I need to leave out everyone else for a little bit (but don't worry, I'll get back to them...at some point). Plus, I didn't feel like writing about anyone else today. :D Anyways, enjoy! (And if there's anything you wanted to know, or if you had any questions, just ask. I'll answer. :D )

_Chapter 5_

----------------

Pulling on his restraints, Jay yelled, "Why are you doing this? Just let me go already!"

"Dear Jay," Solon cooed, watching as Jay continued his struggles, "I've already told you; I'm not going to let you go anytime soon."

"_Damn,"_ Jay thought. Closing his eyes, he began trying to think of an escape plan.

Coming to stand beside Jay, Solon grinned before placing a hand on Jay's bare chest, "It seems you can't do a thing to stop me from doing whatever I please to you."

His eyes snapping open, Jay cried out as he began to struggle again, "No! Don't touch me!"

Chuckling, Solon said, "Who asked you?" Leaning in, Solon placed a rough kiss on Jay's lips, forcing silence upon the boy.

Waiting for Solon to pull away, Jay spat in his face once he did.

"You little brat," Solon snarled, giving Jay a harsh slap across the face, adding afterwards, "You don't want to angry me, now do you?"

Jay stared at Solon through narrowed eyes.

Caressing Jay's cheek, Solon merely chuckled, "Glaring at me won't get you anywhere."

"No matter where you take me, my friends will come for me!" Jay said in a low voice.

"Why would your friends bother to leave the legacy to look for you?" Solon shrugged.

"Because that's what friends do!" Jay cried, "Unlike you, they actually care about me!"

Solon continued to caress Jay's face, "Oh, I care about you."

"Yeah, right! If you cared about me, you wouldn't be doing this to me!" Jay grumbled.

Solon replied, "Whatever makes you think that?"

"Because this is not what you do to someone you care about! If you really cared about me, you would untie me!" Jay tugged on the restraints to emphasize his point.

Solon stroked his chin, "How could I let my dear apprentice go? Unlike your parents, I could never bring myself to just abandon you."

Jay rolled his eyes, "At least my parents wouldn't torture me the way you do..."

Solon shook his head as he gave Jay another painful slap, "How dare you say something like that."

Jay glared, "This...is what I'm talking about! Why do you torture me like this!?"

"How could anyone not want to do this to you?" Solon smiled in response.

Jay started to bend; he weakly pulled against his restraints and tears begin to come out, "Please...please let me go..."

Solon leaned in, and lifted Jay's chin with his finger, "I'm afraid I can't do that Jay."

Jay looked away, "But...why? Why...?"

Solon leaned in closer, "You will learn all in good time, Jay."

Jay kept looking away, "Get...get away from me..."

Solon grabbed Jay's chin, and forced Jay to look at his face, "Jay...haven't you come to realize yet that you no longer have anywhere else to go?"

"That's not true!" Jay shook his head, his tears rolling down his face, "My friends will come for me!"

"Think about it; what will they say once they find out that the stupid bandit is dead?" Solon shrugged.

"They'll kill you for it," Jay said in a low voice, "I'll kill you for it."

"I'm afraid that they will never know that I did it, "Solon chuckled, "It was your dagger that was used to kill him, not mine."

"They're not stupid enough to believe that I'm the one who did it..." Jay's voice trembled slightly.

"You never know what someone might believe when they are overcome with grief, Jay," Solon grinned.

"Still, they know better," Jay looked away, "They would know that you're the one who did it, because they know that you're the only one who would."

"You friends don't know me personally. Only you Jay," Solon said softly.

Clenching his hands into fists, Jay's said, "They know you well enough to know that you're just a despicable, insane, sadistic bastard!"

"Jay..." Solon shook his head, "I'm afraid that I just can not let you talk to me this way."

"I don't really care," Jay spat.

Shrugging, Solon reached out and began to pull out the bands that kept Jay's hair in place.

Looking up, Jay screamed, "What the hell are you doing that for!?"

"Why don't you use that head of yours and guess," Solon continued to remove Jay's hair bands.

Jay yelled, "No! Stop!"

Solon grinned, "And what if I don't?"

Struggling, Jay responded, "I'll break out of here and kill you myself!"

While shaking his head, Solon sighed, "Jay, look around you. Do you honestly think that you would be able to break free, let alone kill me here?"

Jay continued to struggle as Solon removed his hair bands, letting Jay's hair down.

"Don't you feel better now?" Solon mocked as he tossed Jay's hair bands across the room.

"No! That was completely pointless! But I will feel better once you untie me!" Jay pulled away from Solon again.

"I'm afraid that I won't untie you until I'm done with you," Solon flashed a grin.

"What...what are you going to do with me?" Jay felt his stomach drop.

Letting out a laugh, Solon replied "Do you really want to know that yet?'

Jay give him a look of disbelief.

Solon grinned again, "Jay, you remember all of the fun times we had together, don't you?"

"Fun? Those weren't fun! They were the exact opposite of fun!"

"Oh, trust me. They were fun. Quite entertaining actually."

Jay looked away with a sarcastic, "Oh, whatever!"

Solon frowned, "Why is that Jay?"

"Wh...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jay. I asked you a question. Now answer it."

"I told you, it wasn't fun at all!"

"And I asked you why they weren't," Solon sighed irritability.

Jay clenched his fists and began to shake. "All you did was hurt me! You tortured me all the time!"

Solon placed his hands on Jay shoulders with an innocent look, "What can I say?"

Jay looked up at him, waiting for him to go on...

Solon's eyes flash sneakily, "It was for your own good."

"How can that be for my own good!?"

"It made you stronger, did it not?"

"No! All it did was hurt me! I hated it...I hated you, and I still do!"

"Hate is such a strong word Jay. Think about it; had it not been for me, you would have died long ago," Solon shook his head again.

"I really don't care! I'd rather be dead than live with you!"

"Do you really mean that Jay? What would your friends say if they heard you talking like this, hmm?"

"They would understand. No one would want to live with you," Jay shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure they would."

"So...so just kill me and get it over with then!"

"But why would I want to kill you Jay?"

"Because that's what you do! You kill people without any fear of consequences!"

"That may be true Jay, but I could never bring myself to actually kill my dear apprentice."

"Then...what do you want from me?"

"You," Solon said simply, as he traced circles on Jay's chest.

Jay trembled from the touch, breathing hard.

"See how you react? You must really enjoy this attention," Solon placed his hands on Jay's chest.

Jay gasped again, "Get...get your hands off me!"

"And why do you think I'll listen to you Jay?"

"Because...you have no right to touch me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because this is my body!"

All Solon did in response was laugh.

Jay laid his head down and began to struggle against his restraints again.

Solon reached out a hand, and forced Jay to look at him, "Jay, there's no reason to be scared."

"Wh...why not? What are you going to do to me?"

"Because...I'm not going to hurt you too much. At least, not yet."

"Then what are you going to do...?"

"Maybe it's time I gagged you again, hmm?" Solon pulls out some cloth, and holds it out for Jay to see.

"N-no! Why would you...?" Jay starts struggling again.

"Something wrong Jay? Do you not like being gagged?"

"No, I don't!"

"Tell me why Jay."

"Because it makes me feel...worse...It makes my mouth dry."

"Does it really?" Solon pretends to think about it, "I might just leave it off then, if you stop talking to me so offensively."

Jay let out a sigh, but still trembled.

"I knew you would come around," Solon slowly put the cloth away.

Jay averted his eyes, and focused on trying to free himself again.

"Yet it still seems you struggle. And I've hardly done anything to you...yet."

"If you're not going to do anything to me, then you might as well release me!"

"Oh, who said anything about releasing you? I think that it's about time to do something to you," Solon laughs menacingly.

Jay felt the chill in his spine, as he continued to tremble and breathe hard.

Still grinning, Solon pulls out a small dagger, "You know what this is, don't you?"

"A...dagger?"

"Exactly. And, I wonder how you would react if..." Solon pretends to think about something.

Jay stared at him, waiting...

"I were to cut you with it?" Solon grinned, as he gently placed the dagger on Jay's chest.

Jay shivers from the cold blade...

"So, you don't like the feel of it? Well in that case..." Solon ponders out loud.

"Wh...what?"

Grinning, Solon slowly brings the blade across Jay's chest.

Jay yanked on the ropes with his arms. "S...stop!"

"How come?" Solon pretended to be confused.

"Because I hate it!"

"Hate what Jay?"

"I hate you playing with my mind like this!"

"Oh, I'm not playing with your mind Jay," Solon applied a little more pressure to the dagger.

Jay's body tensed up. "Then what the hell are you doing!?"

"This," Solon said simply, as he made a cut on Jay's body.

"Ah!" Jay cried in pain.

Letting out a laugh, Solon grinned, "Now look at this. I can't have you bleeding everywhere."

"You...you bastard...if you hadn't cut me, I wouldn't be bleeding everywhere!" Jay felt his eyes water from reaction to the pain.

"Jay..." Solon shook his head, as he gave Jay a rather hard slap, "I thought that I told you to stop talking to me this way."

"Then stop treating me this way! Let me go!"

"I don't think I want to let you go. What do you expect me to do, hmm? Throw you into the middle of the ocean, just like I did to your precious friend?"

"That's fine with me...I'm ready to throw myself out of this boat at anytime!"

"Why is that? Do you want to join that bandit of yours?"

"I'll just swim somewhere! I'll do anything to get away from you! Nothing else matters anymore!"

"Nothing matters? So, it didn't matter when I killed that worthless bandit?"

"Once I kill you for that, I'll be able to move on!"

"Will you really? Is killing someone how you deal with your sorrow?"

"It's called justice! You're a murderer, and you deserve to die!"

As he laughed, Solon smiled, "And what would you say if I told you that I enjoyed killing the bandit?"

Jay struggled even harder. "Damn you! Damn you!"

Laughing, Solon continued, "Did I tell you what the bandit said as I threw him into the ocean?"

"N...no..."

"I'm sure you want to know. Should I tell you? Shall I tell you?"

"Y...yes..."

Grinning sickly, Solon said, "He said, 'even in death, he was still going to find a way to save you, because you were his _little brother_.' Pitiful if you ask me. Instead of cursing my name, he only thought of you as he died."

Tears streaked down Jay's face. "M...Moses!"

Still grinning, Solon asked, "Tell me what you found in this bandit that made him so important to you."

"He cared about me! That's all I needed!"

"Did he really? Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Yes! Now why do you care!?"

All Solon did in response was laugh mockingly.

Jay looked away yet again, trying to block out that awful laugh.

Still laughing, Solon forced Jay to look at him, "You were in love with that bandit, weren't you?"

Jay broke Solon's grip on his chin. "That's none of your concern!"

Throwing a hard punch to Jay's face, Solon snarled, "I'm afraid it is. If you want to stay out of pain, I advise you answer me!"

"N...no...I wasn't in love with him!" Jay lied.

"And why is that?"

"He was only my friend!" Another lie.

"Are you sure? Because I remember watching you kiss him."

"No...he's the one who kissed me."

"Why do you lie to me Jay? Both you and I know very well that you're the one who kissed him."

"If you know then why are you asking me?" Jay exclaimed.

"Just admit that you loved that bandit Jay. It won't hurt as much then," Solon laughed harshly.

"All right...I loved him! Are you satisfied now!?"

"Oh yes. Very," Solon continued to laugh.

"What about you?" Jay cautiously asked, "You've kissed me as well. More than once, actually."

"Jay. You of all people should know the answer to that," Solon stroked the side of Jay's face.

Jay shook his head. "No...it can't be..."

Solon began to laugh that mocking laugh once again.

"Damn you! Why? Why do you...?" Jay shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do I what Jay? Finish the sentence," Solon taunted.

"No...you don't really...love me..."

"I'm afraid that I do Jay," Solon grinned.

"But...why?"

"Why did that bandit love you?"

"I...I really don't know."

"Tell me why Jay?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"I think you do," Solon grinned yet again

"No, I don't know!" Jay struggled once again.

Laughing, Solon reached out with the dagger again as he shook his head, "It seems that I'm going to have to force the answers out of you."

----------------


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, next chapter's done. Instead of studying for my exams this week, I've gone and written yet another chapter (it's kinda long). Enjoy!

_Chapter 6_

----------------

"I told you, I don't know why he loved me! That's my answer!" Jay cried, keeping his eyes on the dagger that Solon was holding close to him.

"Is it? I'm afraid I don't believe that," Solon shook his head, as he made a tiny cut on Jay's chest, "It seems that you've lied to me a lot. I can no longer tell if you're lying or telling the truth."

"I...I'll consider that a good thing..." Jay cringed, "Because then you won't have any reason to ask me these stupid questions!"

Narrowing his eyes, Solon made another, longer cut on Jay, "Just tell me already!"

"N...no! If you really wanted to know, you would have asked him before you killed him!" Jay closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore both Solon and the pain.

"Do you really think that the bandit would have listened to me?" Solon inquired, as he slowly dragged the dagger across Jay's chest again.

"P...probably not..." Jay shook his head.

Making yet another cut, Solon grinned, "Just tell me now, or else you'll be in a lot of pain very shortly."

"B...because he...thought I was...cute..." Jay slowly answered.

"What else?"

"And...that's it!" Jay snapped.

"Are you sure Jay?" Solon gave a cold stare, "Or do you just like to be in pain?"

"I'm sure!"

Still staring at Jay Solon added, "You must have another reason for loving that pitiful bandit, other than the fact that he cared about you."

"He was...strong...and he supported me."

"How did he support you?"

"He...lifted me up when I was down...we always had fun together."

"What kind of fun?"

"We...had picnics...we talked, we went places together, we fought together."

"Was there anything else?"

"That's it, I swear!"

"Are you sure? You've told me that was 'it' many times today, but there always seemed to be something more," Solon leered.

"You're just playing with my mind again! That's all you're doing!" Jay averted his gaze.

Solon laughed, "And if I am?"

"You should die a thousand horrible deaths and then burn in hell each time!" Jay snapped.

Grinning horribly, Solon replied, "Jay, what's wrong? You seem upset."

"Damn you, of course I'm upset! I'm upset that you're keeping me tied up in here! Now let me go this instant!" Jay pulled against his restraints.

"Jay, I'm not going to let you go. Ever. You're never going to see your friends again...you're never going to see that bandit ever again," Solon shrugged.

Jay struggled his hardest, "Damn you...you bastard!"

Giving Jay a playful slap, Solon grinned, "Call me what you like Jay. It won't change the past."

"Go to hell!" Jay screamed.

Solon gave Jay a hard whack to the head, "You don't want to make me mad, do you?"

"I don't care if you get mad or not! One way or another, I will escape!"

"No you won't Jay," Solon grins again.

"Yes...I...will! I'll keep struggling until I get free!"

"Jay..." Solon sighed.

Jay continued his struggles, completely ignoring Solon...

A light flashed in Solon's eyes, "Jay, as it seems you won't calm down, it looks like I'll have to make you."

"I'll never calm down until you either let me go, or until I escape from you!"

Solon sighed as he climbed onto the bed, "It seems like you've left me with no choice."

"Wh...what are you doing!?" Jay yelled.

"Nothing I haven't already done to you," Solon reached out and began to caress Jay's body.

"No...don't touch me!" Jay shook his head, retreating away from Solon's touch.

"Don't touch you?" Solon pretended to be confused, continuing to caress Jay.

"That's what I said! Don't touch me!"

"I'm not going to listen to you Jay," Solon began to move Jay's hair out of his face.

All Jay could do was struggle some more...

Holding Jay's hair with one hand, and Jay's face up with his other, Solon placed a kiss on Jay's lips.

As Solon pulled away, Jay spat in his face...

Slapping Jay hard across the face, Solon narrowed his eyes, "You little brat!"

Jay glared at him, "Then...don't kiss me, you bastard!"

Solon slaps Jay again. Looking like he's about to say something crude, Solon grinned, "Hmm, you've just given me an idea."

"Wh...what?" Jay's eyes widened slightly.

Grinning, Solon walked over to the door, "Don't worry. I won't be long."

Watching as Solon left, Jay picked up his struggles again, thinking to himself, _"Senel, please help me...please help before it's too late.._."

Entering the room unnoticed by Jay, Solon grinned as he walked over and dumped a bucket of cold sea water onto Jay.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for!?" Jay yelled.

"What else was I going to do to get rid of all that blood?" Solon looked at Jay innocently.

Jay returned the innocent look.

Solon got curious, "Why the look Jay?"

"I don't...want you to...do anything else...to me..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't like it?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"Do you really?" Solon pondered, "Well I love it."

Jay sharply looked away, trying to hide his tears.

"What's this? Crying again?"

Jay said nothing as he weakly pulled against his restraints yet again.

Solon placed his hands on Jay's shoulders, "Tell me. Would you be acting differently if that bandit were doing this to you?"

"N...no."

"And why is that?" Solon tightened his grip on Jay, "You wouldn't push him away like you do to me, would you?"

"Yes, I would!"

"Would you really? You seemed to like it whenever he touched you."

"But he doesn't tie me up and torture me like you do!" Jay replied, on the verge of tears.

Solon laughed, "Maybe that's because he's a stupid bandit. Knowing him, he would have never thought of this."

"But why do you enjoy this so much!?" Jay exclaimed.

"I like to hear your screams of pain. And absolutely love that look of fear in your eyes," Solon chuckled, as he pats Jay's cheek.

"And tying me up is the best way to do it, huh?" Jay slowly answered.

"Of course. How else would you feel exposed and at my mercy?" Solon leered, "And if you weren't tied up, you would be struggling too much."

Jay clenched his fists and jerked on the restraints as hard as he could.

"Jay, if you're not careful, you'll hurt yourself," Solon cooed, as he began to caress Jay's face again.

Jay paused and looked up at his restrained wrist, and tried to twist it out of the rope...

Noticing Jay, Solon grabbed his wrists, "I already told you. You're not going anywhere."

Jay spat at him in response.

Solon shook his head, kicking Jay's in the ribs.

"Ugh..." Jay groaned in pain, continuing with some weaker struggles.

"Jay, you really should stop resisting me. The sooner you accept things, the faster things will get better."

"I'll never stop resisting you! I...I'm not your toy anymore!"

Solon let out sinister laugh, "I'm afraid you are Jay. Look around you. Do you see anyone who would dare rescue you?"

Jay looked away; closing his eyes, and prays really hard, _"Senel...please...help me..."_

Solon continued to laugh.

The sound of that laugh brought more tears to Jay's eyes. _"Please..."_

Solon noticed Jay's tears, "Are you still afraid Jay?"

Jay trembled, looking away with his eyes closed.

Still chuckling to himself, Solon began poking Jay in the ribs, "How about I start doing something to you again, hmm?"

Jay jerked with each poke, but still looked away.

"So is that a yes? Very well," Solon grinned, as he snapped his fingers together.

Jay gasped and finally looked up at Solon with his fearful look.

"Don't worry Jay. This shouldn't hurt _too_ much," Solon grinned, as he kissed the base of Jay's neck.

"Wh...what are you doing to me?" Jay asks.

"Do you know what metal feels like when it's either hot or cold?" Solon breathed his answer into Jay's ear.

"You...can't be serious..." Jay pulled on his restraints.

"Oh but I'm always serious Jay," Solon grinned, as some of his ninja's brought in two buckets of water.

Jay's eyes widened, as he began jerking on the restraints even harder.

Solon went and locked the door behind his ninjas, before bending down and kissing Jay's neck again, "There's no reason to be upset."

Jay exploded, "Whaddaya mean there's no reason to be upset!? You're going to torture me again!"

Solon pressed one of his hands over Jay's mouth, "Jay, you never cease to amuse me."

"Mmmph!?"

"It's not that hard to understand Jay," Solon grinned again, removing his hand from Jay's mouth, "Just look at the way you react when you know what's about to happen to you."

"And you actually like it!?"

"I believe I do."

"Why? What could be so amusing about it?"

Laughing, Solon said, "Just look at you. Completely helpless, and at my mercy."

Just hearing that made Jay feel even more helpless. He clenched his fists, trembling, "How can you like seeing me like this...?"

Solon looked at Jay funny, "How could you not like seeing people like this? Don't you get it yet?"

"You like seeing people like this!? Then go find someone else to pick on!"

"Jay, no one else gives me this much pleasure," Solon replied, as he kissed Jay on the lips again.

"But...why me? What makes me so different?" Jay's lower lip trembled.

"Everything Jay."

"Everything...? Like what?"

Shaking his head again, Solon shrugged, "I've already told you Jay. Everything about you is different. There is no one quite like you," Solon caressed Jay's chest again.

Jay struggled weakly. "No...please...let me go..."

"I'm never going to let you go again Jay," Solon tugged on Jay's hair, "Do you understand that?"

"Well, you can't keep me forever!"

"Yes I can Jay."

"How? How are you going to keep me?

"Oh, you'll see...but for now," Solon gestured towards the buckets of water, "How about I begin this?"

Solon took out a blindfold, and tied it to Jay's head saying, "It'll be more entertaining this way."

"What? How...?"

"You won't know when I'm going to strike you," Solon laughed, as he slowly pulled a chain out of his pocket.

Jay began to struggle again, "No...please don't do this..."

As he immersed the chain into one of the buckets, Solon chuckled, "And why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Since when did you have any say in this?" Solon whispered into Jay's ear.

"Damn you..."

Solon laughed harshly, pulling the now freezing cold chain across Jay's body.

"Ahh!" Jay screamed, shivering at the coldness.

"And now for some heat," Solon chuckled, as he dipped the chain into the bucket of hot water. Ever so slowly, he dragged it across Jay's shivering body.

"Ahh!" Jay screamed again. "Stop! Please stop!"

"If I did stop...what would you do in return?" Solon asked.

"Wh...what would you want me to do?"

Laughing, Solon said, "Why don't you guess."

"Uh...get away from you?"

Shaking his head, Solon sighed, "Do you think you're funny?" Picking up the bucket of cold water, he dumped half of it onto Jay.

Jay let out another cry.

Solon laughed again, "Jay, why do you resist me so? We both know that one way or another, I'm going to win you over."

"No, never! You'll never win me over!" Jay shook his head.

"Yes I will Jay," Solon chucked, as he lifted the bucket of searing hot water, "Eventually, you will snap," he poked Jay again, before dumping half of the bucket onto Jay.

"Ahh! No!" Jay screamed, "I'll escape, I swear! And when I do, I'll kill you to make sure that you'll never do this to me again!"

Solon threw back his head as he laughed, "Kill me? It seems that you're slowly becoming more like me. Delightful isn't it!"

"I'll never become like you! I'll kill you, and only you! Got it!?"

"I don't think so Jay," Solon replied, as he dipped the chain back into the bucket of cold water, "You're never going to kill me. You'll never be able to bring yourself to do it."

"I wouldn't bet my life on it if I were you..." Jay muttered.

"Such impudence," Solon sighed, as he took the chain, and brought it down, hard, against Jay's chest.

"Ahh!" Jay struggled yet again.

"Haven't you figured out yet that struggling is useless?" Solon asked, as he began to repeat the process of switching from hot to cold over and over again.

"Ahh! Let...me...go...you bastard..."

"Jay..." Solon began to drum his fingers on Jay's chest, "I really need to gag you, don't I?"

"D...Damn you..."

"Looks like you will be able to see everything I do to you now," Solon laughed, as he removed the blindfold, and began forcing it into Jay's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Jay jerked against the restraints again.

Shaking his head, Solon sharply called some of his ninjas, as he unlocked the door again, "It looks like rope won't be enough to keep you tied up like this."

"Mmmph!" Jay cried as the ninjas enter the room.

"Don't worry Jay, they're not going to hurt you," Solon cooed, as the ninjas began fastening chains to the bed, and then to Jay's wrists over the rope.

Locking the door, Solon taunted, "How does it feel to be even more trapped than before?"

All Jay could do was flex his fingers. His eyes slowly begin to water from the pain.

Solon looked at him and asked, "What's the matter Jay?"

Jay couldn't respond, as he was still gagged.

Solon leans in and began to caress Jay's tear stained face, "Don't worry Jay. The pain will go away soon."

Jay looked away, trying to twist his wrists out of the chains, despite the pain it caused.

Solon noticed Jay's movements, and grabbed his wrists, softly caressing them, "Jay, if you're not careful, you'll tear that soft skin of yours."

"Mmmph..." Jay let out a cry of anguish as more tears streak down his face.

"There's no need to cry Jay," Solon leaned in and began to lick Jay's tears away.

Jay looked away, shaking his head, trying to keep Solon from licking him.

Leaning in, Solon softly whispered, "Once we get to the mainland, you won't have to be tied up like this anymore."

Jay paused and looked at him.

"Instead, you'll be stuck in a room, watched at all times, but you won't be tied up like this anymore. Doesn't that sound better?" Solon began to caress Jay's arms.

Jay shook his head in response.

"What is it Jay?" Solon asked, as he began to rub Jay's shoulders, "You like being tied up like this?"

"Mm-mmm!" Jay shook his head again.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you Jay," Solon shook his head as well, "I could remove that gag, but it all depends really..."

"Hmm?" Jay asked.

"Will you behave?" Solon said simply, "Because I'm rather tired of you yelling at me."

Jay looked away, apparently thinking about it.

"Take you time Jay, I can wait all day, " Solon chuckled.

Jay continued to 'think' about it.

Looking at Jay, Solon brushed some of Jay's hair out of his face, "Once we're at the mainland, you can start over. Just forget everything about the Legacy..."

Jay shook his head again.

"You don't want to forget?" Solon pretended to be shocked, "Your life would have been much so much better had I never sent you to the Legacy."

"Mm-mmm!" Jay shook his head even harder.

"Jay, it's pointless to try to talk to me like that," Solon shrugged, as he kissed Jay's cheek again, "And I still don't know if I should remove that gag or not."

Jay worked at his restraints again, carefully twisting his wrists in the chains.

Solon took hold of Jay's wrists again as he let out a sigh, "Jay, I already told you, struggling is useless. It seems you have very little respect towards me."

Jay still tried to twist his wrists out of Solon's grip.

Letting out another sigh, Solon slapped Jay across the face, "Yes, once we get to the mainland, everything will change."

Jay gave him a questioning look.

"Still confused Jay?" Solon forced Jay to look at his face, "I wish to change you back to being obedient to my orders. I can't let you stay the way you are now."

Jay's eyes widened. He shook his head, while flexing his fingers, trying to pull his arms free again.

Kissing Jay on the forehead and tightening his grip on Jay's wrists, Solon said, "Jay, we'll be at the mainland in a few hours. But before we reach it, I need you to start obeying me."

"Mm-mmm!" Jay shook his head.

"Yes Jay. Now, if you know what's good for you, you will listen to me," Solon said, as he placed his hands on Jays face, "I'm going to remove this gag. But you must listen, understand?"

Jay only looked at Solon, thinking, _"Once they untie me, that'll be my chance to escape..."_

Pulling the gag off of Jay's face, Solon said, "I trust you had a change of heart?"

Jay still stared at him.

"What is it, dear apprentice?" Solon asked.

"N...nothing," Jay slowly said.

"At the very least, it seems that you have calmed down," Solon smiled his sick smile.

Jay's lower lip trembled, _"That's only because I have a plan to escape."_

"There's no need to still be scared Jay," Solon smirked, "I'm done hurting you for now."

"F...for now?"

"Yes, for now. As long as you listen to me, there will be no need for me to hurt you," Solon said, as he caressed Jay's sides.

Jay felt the stimulation from the caress, and he moaned in between heavy breaths.

"See? There was no need to get so worked up," Solon grinned, as he bent down and kissed Jay's lips again, "Your dear master will take very good care of you."

_"Stay calm..."_ Jay thought to himself, _"I need to save my energy...whatever's left of it..."_

"You're not talking to me Jay? I'm hurt," Solon pouted.

"Wh...what do you want me to say?" Jay asked.

"Tell me that you love me," Solon began to caress Jay's sides again, "Tell your dear master that you love him."

Jay looked at him in shock, "N...no...I...I can't..."

"And why not, hmm? It's not that hard," Solon became more intent on his caresses now.

"I...I have no reason to love you," Jay replied.

"And why is that?" Solon asked.

"Why should I love you after all you've done to me?"

"Because I saved your life when you were a child Jay," Solon grinned, "You own me."

"But you never gave me any happiness. All you did was abuse me..."

"I did it all to make you stronger Jay."

"You never made me stronger! You just called me weak and pathetic all the time!"

"And what did you do because of that?"

"I worked harder...I fell for your wicked deceptions..."

"Oh no, you didn't fall for them Jay," Solon began to stroke Jay's face, "You did it to impress me."

"No...I knew that impressing you was impossible. It's only after meeting Senel's group when I realized what true strength really is."

"Oh? And what was that?" Solon raised an eyebrow.

"We trust and rely on each other. Our friendship was our strength."

"Do you understand how pathetic that sounds?" Solon shook his head.

"Of course someone like you would never understand..." Jay looked away.

"What makes you say that Jay?" Solon gave an innocent look.

"You just said that it sounded pathetic! You only say that because you don't understand!"

Solon laughed, "I understand a lot more than you do Jay. Friends make you weak."

"That's not true! It's only because of them that I was finally able to fight you!"

"Because of them? Don't tell me you actually wanted to hurt your dear master."

"You're not my master anymore. You hurt my friends and family...you killed Moses...you kidnapped me and tortured me...you won't even let me go! Why...why won't you let me go?"

"I will always be your master Jay. I only killed your that bandit because he was holding you back," Solon merely shrugged.

Jay broke into tears again, "No...you only killed him to hurt me!"

"No I didn't Jay," Solon began to wipe some of Jay's tears away.

"Yes, you did! You said so yourself...that it would tear up my heart..."

While laughing, Solon said, "So you were actually listening to me? Jay, your heart is what makes you weak." Solon placed his hand on Jay's chest, right above his heart.

"...If that's true...then I truly have no reason to love you..."

"But you will also have no reason to care if you do."

Jay shook his head. "No...I'll never love you!"

Solon tightly grabbed Jay's jaw, "One way or another, I will make you love me Jay."

"N...no...you can't force me to love you. I don't even believe that you love me!"

"Jay, why do you doubt me?" Solon sighed, as he tightened his grip on Jay.

"There's...no way you could love me...let go of me!"

"And why is that Jay?" Solon grined, as he still tightened his grip on Jay.

"Y...you're hurting me!" Jay cried.

"Am I really? I must have been_ so _focused on our conversation, that I didn't notice," Solon replied, still keeping his tight grip on Jay.

"How...can you...possibly believe...that you love me?"

"How can I not Jay? When I say something, I mean it."

"But why...why do you...?"

"Why do I what Jay?" Solon tightened his grip ever so slightly.

"Why do you...love me...?"

"Possibility for the same reasons that bandit loved you?"

Jay said nothing and twisted his wrists in the restraints again.

"Is something wrong Jay?" Solon grabbed one of Jay's wrists with his free hand.

"Why...why won't you let me go...?"

"Why won't you let go of that bandit?"

"Because he was my...big brother!"

"Your big brother?" Solon rolled his eyes.

Jay struggled even harder, "Grr...let me go!"

"You didn't answer my question Jay. You know how upset I get with you disobey me."

"I don't care how upset you get! I'll never obey you!"

Solon slapped Jay hard across the face, "Answer me!"

"He was my...best friend..."

"Your best friend? Out of that whole group of your 'friends', you picked that bandit?"

"Y...yes..."

Solon suddenly remarked, "You're still pretty wet Jay."

Jay looked down at himself. "Wh...what?"

"You're cold, aren't you?"

Jay said nothing, but his body trembled slightly.

"I think I should clean up this mess," Solon softly ran his fingers along Jay's body.

Jay looked away, clenching his fists, trying to remain calm.

Grinning, Solon pulled out a blindfold, "This is going to be so much fun, isn't it Jay?"

Jay noticed the grin. "Why...why are you looking at me that way?"

Solon's grin grew slightly larger, "Why wouldn't I look at you this way?"

Jay gave Solon a frightened look.

"Don't be frightened Jay," Solon's grin seemed to go off of his face, "This won't hurt."

"Wh...what are you doing?"

Letting out a laugh, Solon began to tie the blindfold to Jay's face, "I'm just going to get rid of all of this water, that's all."

----------------


	8. Chapter 7

Woot, finally, another chapter. You'd think I died or something, but nah. I just didn't feel like writing the next chapter. But today, suddenly I did. So, to make up for the long wait, I made this chapter longer. Hopefully, I won't take as long to update next time. As always, enjoy

_Chapter 7_

----------------

Staring at the blindfold, and then at Solon, Jay said slowly, "I get the feeling you're not using a towel..."

"How did you know?" Solon whispered into Jay's ear, before giving his neck a small lick as he tightly tied the blindfold around Jay's head.

"It's...it's a no-brainer, really..." Jay said hesitantly.

"You really are a smart one, aren't you Jay?" Solon laughed, as he licked the side of Jay's face.

"Ugh!" Jay yelled in disgust. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Solon said simply, as he began to work his way to the other side of Jay's face.

"Oh Nerifes...is he doing what I think he's doing?" Jay thought to himself as he pulled on his restraints.

"There's no need to pull away, Jay," Solon began to fondle Jay's hair.

"Of course there is! You kidnapped me and tortured me," Jay said.

"Jay, this isn't torture," Solon twirled Jay's hair in his hands, as he gave Jay's forehead a lick.

"Then...what is it?" Jay dared to ask.

"A little thing I like to call..." Solon paused, as he gave Jay a rough kiss.

"W...what?"

"Pleasure," Solon began to laugh, as he nibbled on part of Jay's ear.

"Still...you kidnapped me..." Jay changed to subject.

"It was the only way to get my hands on you," Solon replied, as he removed Jay's earrings.

Jay only pulled on his restraints again...

Reaching out his hands, Solon tightly gripped Jay's wrists, "I told you not to resist."

Jay could only clench his fists again, "Well, what am I supposed to do then?"

Solon could respond with, "Relax and enjoy it."

Jay said, "If I relax, would you untie me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Solon laughed

"Well...I can't really...relax like this..." Jay weakly pulled on his restraints.

"If I let you go, you would just try to run away again," solon shrugged.

Jay just paused, knowing that Solon hit the nail on the head.

Solon grinned, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Jay looked away, continuing to struggle.

Solon suddenly asked, "What would you do if I left you tied up like this for the rest of you life?"

"W...well...I wouldn't be able to do anything, would I?" Jay said, trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"Precisely," Solon ran his fingers down Jay's chest.

"Would you...would you really leave me like this for the rest of my life?" Jay asked.

"It all depends on your actions Jay," Solon seemed amused.

"Wh...what actions? I can't even do any actions!" Jay responded.

Solon said, "But I keep you tied up like this so you can't."

Jay shook his head, "So that settles it, huh? You're just going to keep me like this forever?"

Solon chuckled, "Well, if you seem so intent on it."

Jay let out a short gasp, "No...I can't let that happen..."

Seeming bemused, Solon leaned in and asked, "Why not?"

Jay cried, "Is it that hard to figure out!"

Shaking his head, Solon smiled, "I'm perfectly fine with keeping you tied up."

Jay felt a chill in his spine. "Wh...why?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Jay," Solon grinned sinisterly, slowly removing the blindfold from Jay's face.

"I...I can't imagine why anyone would want to keep someone else tied up forever..." Jay said softly.

"But if I were to unite you...you would just run off again. I simply can not let that happen," Solon gave Jay a light pat on the face.

Jay clenched his fists, struggling against the restraints again.

"See what I mean?"

"Wh...what?"

"You still struggle as if you can actually break these bonds."

"You'll have to untie me sooner or later, once you get bored with me," Jay said.

"Oh, I won't ever get bored with you Jay," Solon smiled.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"Jay, stop asking questions," Solon sighed, "I will always be able to come up with new ideas. You know that as well as I do."

"Damn..." Jay struggled again. "Let me go!"

"And if I say no?"

Jay only gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Well?" Solon persisted, as he began to stroke the side of Jay's face.

Jay looked away, "Well...what am I supposed to do...?"

"Just give in," Solon said simply, "You will have to eventually."

"No...never!" Jay cried.

"Why not?" Solon slowly moves his caresses to Jay's sides.

"Because I don't want to, and you can't make me!" Jay said, irritated at answering such an obvious question.

"Yes I can Jay," Solon said, as he moved his strokes along Jay's upper body.

Jay began to feel the stimulation from the strokes, "No...stop touching me!"

"I don't think I will," Solon grinned.

Jay jerked on his restraints, "No matter what you do to me, I'll never give in!"

"You say that now," Solon chuckled, leaning in closer, "But you will give in. You did when you were a child."

Jay tried to move away from him, but the effort is futile, "I was weak back then! I'm not like that anymore!"

Placing a hand on Jay's chest, while continuing the caresses with the other, Solon grinned, "You're still weak. You always will be."

"No...get off me!" Jay cried.

"Jay, you can't really expect me to listen to you," Solon said, as he began to caress Jay's face again.

Jay continued his struggles, "Why...why are you doing this to me?"

"Jay, I already told you," Solon grinned, as he applied a little more pressure to Jay's chest.

Jay struggled even harder, while glaring at Solon. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Solon lightly pinched Jay's cheek.

"Because...you won't stop!" Jay shook his head.

"Why would I?" Solon asked innocently, "The last time I had you like this was such a long time ago."

Jay only continued to struggle, tears streaking down his face again.

"What's wrong Jay?" Solon asked.

"N...never mind. You don't care about me at all..." Jay closed his eyes.

"Yes I do Jay. You can tell your master anything. Go on," Solon stroked the top of Jay's head.

"I...I told you to stop touching me...I told you to let me go...and you won't listen!" Jay looked away.

"That's because I don't want to let you go. If I were to untie you, you would just leave," Solon grinned.

"That's just it," Jay started, "I want to leave, but...you don't care!"

"It's not that I don't care Jay," Solon shook his head.

"Then what is it!?" Jay cried.

Ignoring Jay's question, Solon asked, "Did you not like the past Jay? Did you not like all the fun times we had together?"

"No! I didn't like it!" Jay nearly yelled.

"Even after all that I've done for you? You hurt me Jay," Soon said with a sinister smirk.

"All you've done for me means nothing after what you did to me!" Jay clenched his hands into fists.

"After what Jay?" Solon asked.

"Like this, for example," Jay opened his eyes.

"Oh, this is nothing Jay," Solon grinned, as he began to press down on Jay's chest again.

"Ahh! What are you doing!?" Jay cried out.

"What do you mean? Solon asked.

"Why are you...pressing down on me like that?" Jay gasped.

Grinning, Solon replied, "Is it because I can? Or because I like touching you?"

"Wh...why do you like touching me?" Jay slowly asked.

"You're just so adorable Jay," Solon added a little more pressure to Jay's chest.

"Ack!" Jay cried out as he twisted his wrists in the restraints.

Sighing, Solon gripped Jay tightly beneath the chin with one of his hands, "Why do you loath me so much?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jay shook his head "You keep hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you Jay. You wouldn't be able to do anything but cry out in pain if I was," Solon traced Jay's jaw.

"Yeah right...the only thing I can do right now is cry out in pain..." Jay muttered under his breath, giving Solon a dirty look.

"You can still talk Jay," Solon removed his hand from beneath Jay's chin.

Jay looked up at his restrained wrists and jerked on them again.

"See how you fall silent when I'm right? You've always done that," Solon smiled, as he gave Jay a rough kiss on the lips.

Jay sharply turned away from him_. "Senel...where are you? Please help me..."_

"Why do you turn away Jay?" Solon asked, as he forced Jay to look at him,.

"...I don't like you," Jay said.

"You really know how to annoy people, don't you Jay?" Solon rolled his eyes, as he gave Jay a sharp slap to his face.

Jay glared at him, "You could say that's one thing I learned from you."

"Oh? When did this happen?" Solon questioned.

"I don't know...but I just now realized it."

"Did you really?" Solon asked, as he fondled Jay's hair again.

"Y-yes..." Jay stammered.

"Are you scared Jay?" Solon began to caress Jay's face.

"Of course I'm scared! I...I can't move..."

"Why does that scare you so much Jay?"

"I just...don't know what you're going to do to me..." Jay pulled on his wrists again.

"What do you think I'm going to do Jay?" Solon questioned Jay again.

"I just told you, I don't know!"

"You don't have any ideas?" Solon seemed surprised.

"No, I don't!"

"But you must have something in mind. Why else would you be so upset?"

"Because not knowing is frightening enough..." Jay said, his body shaking.

"Even so, the ideas that fill your mind must be so much worse Jay," Solon began to caress Jay's sides again.

"I...I see...so the only thing you're really going to do is touch me?"

"On no, Jay. I could go a little further right now if you want though..." Solon flashed a grin.

Jay gasped as his eyes widened. He put up yet another struggle against his restraints.

"Does that thought scare you Jay?" Solon asked.

Jay looked at Solon, trying to keep hold of himself, "Wh...what do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Solon grinned.

"What...what could you possibly have in that sick mind of yours?"

"What could I not have?" Solon said simply.

Jay gave his restraints another yank. "Fine, if you're not going to do anything else, then let me go!"

Still grinning, Solon softly asked, "How would you feel if I removed your shorts, hmm?"

Jay gasped yet again, and his eyes grew even wider than before.

"Well?" Solon asked, as he slowly inched towards the end of the bed.

"N...no...how could you...why would you?" Jay's face paled.

"Hmm?" Solon's grin grew even wider, as he stopped what he was doing for a moment.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Well, you seem bored with what I was doing before," Solon shrugged.

Jay glared at him again, "I think you're the one who seemed bored..."

"Is that so? But I seem to I recall you saying 'if you're not going to do anything else, then let me go.'" Solon grinned.

"Right, I said let me go, not take off my shorts," Jay muttered.

"But I'm not going to ever let you go. Not now, not ever," Solon grinned again.

"But...why?" Jay strained against his bonds.

"Jay, you've asked that so many times today, that I'm afraid that I've lost count."

"Just tell me why!"

"But I already did Jay," Solon grinned.

"No, you didn't!"

Laughing, Solon replied, "It's because I love you Jay. You know how it feels when you love someone."

Jay gasped yet again.

"Why are you gasping Jay?" Solon asked, as came close to Jay's face again, "You look like you saw a ghost."

Jay looked away, "To be 'loved' by someone like you...it's a living nightmare."

"Is it really?" Solon grinned, "I don't see it that way. You must feel the need to have someone love you right now, after what happened only hours ago."

"No...not from you!" Jay shook his head.

"Oh? Then who Jay? Tell me," Solon resumed caressing Jay.

Jay began to tear up again, "Anyone but you..."

"Why is that?" Solon cupped the side of Jay's face.

"With the way you kidnapped me and tortured me!? You call that 'love'!?" Jay cried.

"Yes, I do Jay," Solon let out a laugh.

Jay turned away again to block out the hideous laugh. Once again, he struggled against his restraints.

"Tell me what you call 'love' Jay," Solon continued to laugh.

"If you're going to laugh like that, I see no reason to tell you."

"There are many reasons to tell me Jay," Solon grinned, "So go on, tell me."

"Love is...when people actually comfort each other. They both agree to do things to one another...if they want."

"What do you mean 'if they want' Jay?"

"Sometimes they may not want to," Jay said.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know...people have different reasons," Jay closed his eyes.

"See Jay? You can't really hate me if you actually talk to me," Solon smiled innocently, as he ran his fingers down Jay's chest.

Jay struggled again, trying to escape from the unwanted touch. "I...I'm only talking to you because you force me to."

Keeping a hand on Jay, Solon replied, "I'm not forcing you to talk."

"Yes you are! You hit me whenever I don't respond..." Jay said softly.

"But I'm not now, am I?" Solon cooed.

Jay looked away, ignoring him.

Taking hold of Jay's chin, Solon grinned, "Is there anything I can do to make you happier, other than letting you go, Jay?"

"N...no."

"Are you sure? There's nothing I can do?"

"Not a thing..."

"If you say so," Solon tugged on Jay's restraints a bit.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Not a thing," Solon replied.

Jay paused and began thinking to himself, _"How much longer must I endure this? I must find a way to escape before it's too late!"_

Grinning, Solon suddenly asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I...I don't remember..."

"Are you hungry?" Solon said.

Jay felt hungry, but he didn't want to admit it. However, he could hear his stomach grumbling.

"Because if you are, I might be able to get something for you to eat," Solon shrugged.

"And...how am I going to eat it like this?" Jay asked.

"It's simple really. All I have to do is get some of my ninja's to hold onto you while they tie you to a chair."

An idea lit up in Jay's mind. "I...I see..."

"Is that so?" Solon replied

"Yeah...that's so..."

"You're not going to try to get away? As you know, we're still in the ocean."

"Yeah...I know..." Jay shrugged.

"And you understand that if you try to get away...there will be dire consequences?" Solon reminded Jay.

Jay paused for a moment, vowing to himself that his plan must not fail, "Y...yes..."

"Very well," Calling out a sharp command, Solon waited for his ninja's to enter the room.

Jay thought to himself, _"I have to get away, I just have to! If I can just get off this boat, I can swim back to the Legacy, find Senel and the others and finish Solon once and for all. Then we'll avenge Moses' death as well..."_

Grinning as he waited for his ninja's, Solon pulled out a blindfold, "You won't mind if I blindfold you for a bit, will you Jay?"

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Wh...why?"

"Just incase you had some sort of plan to escape. Don't worry...you'll only have it on while they retie you," Solon assured Jay.

"Um...very well..." Jay said, uncertain.

"You sound upset about something," Solon shook his head, as he began to tie the blindfold around Jay's head, "How come?"

"I simply...don't want to be here..." Jay said.

"I'm already aware of that Jay," Solon fastened the knot, "But you'll get used to being here, don't worry."

"Then why...are you asking me?" Jay asked.

"I was just making sure that there was nothing else bothering you," Solon stroked the side of Jay's face.

"Oh..."

Giving Jay a small kiss, Solon said, "I hope that you're not going to try anything stupid Jay."

Jay ignored the comment, "If there was something else bothering me, what would you do about it?"

"I might be able to help you get it off of your mind."

"Thanks, but no thanks..." Jay sarcastically.

"If you say so..." Solon sounded displeased.

The wooden door creaked open, and a few ninja's walked into the room.

Jay tensed up, waiting for them to untie him.

Just before the ninja's untied Jay, Solon placed his hand on Jay's chest, "You're tense. Not planning anything, are you?"

"N-no..." Jay insisted, trying to act like he didn't have anything planed.

"Very well." Signaling his ninja's to untie Jay, Solon said, "Be sure to keep a tight hold on him."

Jay felt his heart beating faster.

Taking the chains off of Jay's wrists, the ninja's proceeded to remove the rope.

_"Just a little more, come on..."_ Jay thought.

Now that ropes were gone from Jay's ankles, only the rope on his wrists was left.

Jay tried to relax as much as possible, but his eagerness had him worked up.

The ninja's had pulled the remainder of the rope from Jay's body, dragging him from the bed.

Now Jay made his move. He flipped backwards, effectively breaking the ninjas' hold. Quickly slipping off the blindfold, he slipped past the ninjas and dashed out the cabin door.

Darting out from behind Jay, Solon pulled out his whip, and quickly shot it out. Grinning as it wrapped around one of Jay's legs, Solon gave a rough tug, pulling him to the ground.

"Ah!" Jay cried out as he sat up and tried to unwrap the whip from his leg.

Quickly grabbing hold of Jay's wrist, Solon pulled Jay to his feet, and then twisted Jay's arm behind his back, and pinned him to the wall of the cabin. Letting out a snarl, Solon spat, "What did I tell you about trying to get away?"

Jay glared at Solon, cursing him...no, cursing himself for his failed attempt.

"You do remember what I said if you tried such an attempt, correct?" Solon began to apply more pressure onto Jay's body.

Jay only struggled within Solon's grasp.

"Do you?" Solon demanded, applying more pressure to Jay's body.

"N...no..." Jay lied.

"Liar." Solon hit the back of Jay's head.

Jay struggled again, "Let go of me!"

"I'm afraid not Jay," Solon spat, as he called out two of his ninja's.

Jay looked up at the ninjas, still struggling.

"Place those chains back onto his wrists and ankles, and hold him tight against this wall," Solon ordered.

Jay gasped to himself, _"What's gonna happen?" _

----------------

Meanwhile...

----------------

One of the locals who had spotted the galf running through the town turned and ran towards Will's house.

Reaching it in a matter of minutes, he swung open the door, calling out, "Quick! It's an emergency! "

Hearing the shouting from downstairs, Will jumped to his feet, knocking one of his man samples to the ground, "Oh, this had better be good. I just chipped this very valuable fossil..."

Muttering to himself, Will said to Senel, "Put this all away and get downstairs. But one thing. Don't. Break. Anything. Got it?"

"Uh...got it," Senel said slowly, afraid to move, for by change that he might break anything.

Walking downstairs, Will found the local standing in his living room, looking around wide-eyed .

"What's the matter?" Will asked, walking up to the local.

"I...it's a...a m-m-monster! I...in t-t-town!" the local said.

"Do you have any idea where it is now?" Will asked calmly.

"I...we...we all saw it heading towards L-Lumen springs," the local stuttered.

"I see...thank you for telling me this," Will said, stroking his chin, before calling out, "Everyone! Get down here right away! I have a very important meeting." Waiting for the rest of the group to arrive, Will thought to himself, _"I haven't seen Moses or Jay all day...I hope they're alright." _

----------------


	9. Chapter 8

Woot! Next chapter's done. Finally, something to do with my boring summer

Anyways, enjoy

_Chapter 8_

----------------

With most of the group seated in the living room, Will repeated the message that he had just received from the local, "It seems that there's a wild monster loose in town. So what we need to do is..."

"Go out and take care of it, right?" Senel interrupted as he came downstairs, whipping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Exactly," Will nodded, "But before we do that..." he turned to face Norma, who just smiled and hugged an egg bear cub closely to her body, "Norma."

"Y-yes Teach?" Norma said, grinning her goofy smile.

"What in the world are you doing with that monster?" Will asked sternly.

"Oh...oh this!" Norma laughed, holding the bear cub closer, "N...nothing at all! It's just...umm...uhhh..."

"Well?" Will asked.

"It's just...my new friend Shelly!" Norma exclaimed, "She's harmless! Trust me!"

"After every time you say something's harmless, only to have something _very_ dangerous happen, how can you honestly think that I would trust you with something like that? Especially a monster?" Will shook his head.

"Please!" Norma cried, giving Will her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I don't have time for this..." Will muttered to himself before saying, "Very well. But if that monster so much as tried to attack one of us, it's out of here."

"Ooh! Thank you Teach!" Norma cried, turning to Grune and saying excitedly, "Did you hear that G-girl! Teach is letting us keep Shelly!"

"Oh, that's wonderful Norma!" Grune clasped her hands together, smiling.

"Ooh Shelly! Now you're really part of the family for real!" Norma laughed, giving Shelly a big hug.

Looking up at Norma, Shell gave her a lick on the cheek, nuzzling her noses against Norma's cheek.

Patting Shelly's head, and fixing the adorable red bow around Shelly's neck, Norma smiled to herself, obviously off in her own little world for the time being.

"As it seems everything's under control for now, let's go and find that monster and keep this town safe," Will said, whispering to himself excitedly, "And maybe get another sample!"

"Wait, Raynard," Chloe said.

"What is it Chloe?" Will asked.

"Both Jay and Moses have been missing for a few hours. I'm starting to get worried," Chloe said, worried apparent in her voice.

"I'm worried too," Shirley said, "They didn't even give us any word of where they were going."

"Yeah, come to think of it," Senel said, "When we were going into the Earth Monument, Jay was right behind me one moment, and gone the next..."

"And the last we saw of Moses..." Chloe began, "He ran off after receiving a hug from Grune."

At the mention of her name, Grune looked up and smiled innocently, obviously lost in her own world.

"Oh, don't worry about Red and JJ," Norma piped up, "Knowing them, they ran into each other and now they're probably back at the bandit lair getting it on!"

"Norma..." Will said warningly, "Don't speak of such things! Especially with Harriet in the room!"

"Geez, talk about getting angry over nothing!" Norma looked away while tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Dad!" Harriet stomped down a foot, "I'm not some little kid you know!"

"Either way, that doesn't and won't stop me from wanting to protect you from such preposterous things," Will folded his arms across his chest.

"At any rate, we should go looking into this monster, right?" Chloe asked.

"Correct. We should go do that right away. Everyone," Will looked at the group.

"Let's go," Senel nodded.

"I'm ready when you are," Chloe added.

"Let's hurry before someone get's hurt," Shirley said.

"As long as Shelly and G-girl are here, I'm as ready as ever," Norma smiled her goofy smile.

"Let's go," Grune smiled innocently.

Getting to their feet, the group exited Will's house and quickly ran down to Lumen Spring.

Upon reaching the spring, Norma looked around, saying, "I don't see any monsters."

"Me either," Chloe said, also looking around.

"Well, there must be something here. Let's look around," Will said, walking across the clearing.

"Hey G-Girl, let's look over here," Norma bobbed her head in a smile, walking towards the beach.

"Alright!" Grune said cheerfully.

Walking away from the group, Norma and Grune walked across the beach.

Hardly a minute went by until Norma spotted the Galf and the collapsed youth along the beach.

"Wait...is that..." Norma stopped, staring, "Red!!"

Looking around, Norma pushed Shelly into Grune's hands, "G-girl, hold onto Shelly for me!"

"Oh, alright," Grune took the egg bear cub, holding it fondly oblivious of Norma had just seen.

"Red! Red! Are you alright?" Norma cried, running across the beach while wildly flailing her arms, kneeling down beside Moses, "Ooh, this doesn't look good...Teach!!"

Hearing Norma cries, Will called out," What is it? Did you find something?"

"Yes! It's Red! Come quick!" Norma called, her usual easy going personality completely serious and replaced by concern.

Looking over at the Galf beside Moses, Norma said, "Spot, is that you? I thought...oh wait!! That makes sense. That local must have seen you, and then came running to us, right?"

Giet barked and wagged his tail.

Placing a hand of Moses' forehead, Norma gasped, "Red's got a fever too! Ooh, this is NOT good! Teach, hurry up and get your old man self over here already!"

"I'll pretend that I did not just hear that..." Will muttered before spotting Moses beside Norma, "Wait...that _is _Moses! But how did he get here...?"

"Ooh, enough talking already! Just help me heal him!" Norma cried, working on healing Moses's wounds, "Where's Shirl? She can help too!"

"I'm right here," Shirley said, kneeling down beside Moses as well.

"What happened to him?" Chloe gasped.

"We don't know yet. But at any rate..." Will said, "We need to get him to the hospital."

Standing around, Chloe, Senel, Grune waited for Will, Norma and Shirley to attempt to heal some of Moses' wounds.

Shaking her head, Norma said, "Ooh, it's no use. Red's hurt bad. We gotta get him some help. Now."

Nodding, Will got to his feet, looking over a Giet, "Here, we can get Giet to help us."

His ears perking up, Giet wagged his tail, coming to stand to beside Will.

Gently picking up Moses' unconscious body, Will placed him over Giet's back. That done, Will looked at his hand, muttering a curse under his breath, "It seems that he's worse off that we thought."

"What do you mean Teach?" Norma asked standing up.

"Look." Will said, holding out his hands for the group to see.

Several gasps came from the group.

"Oh dear...this isn't good, is it?" Grune said softly.

"N...no, it's not," Norma shook her head, taking Shelly from Grune, holding the bear cub tightly, "Teach's hands are covered in...blood...Red's blood..."

"Which means...whatever or whoever got to him..." Chloe shook her head, "Must have wanted him dead..."

"But why?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know," Will shook his head, rinsing his hands in the sea water, "But for now, we have to get him to the hospital. And fast."

Nodding, the group quickly left for the hospital, followed by Giet.

----------------

Meanwhile...

----------------

Struggling against the tight restraints, Jay tightly closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. Opening his eyes, he glared at Solon, cursing him. "_No"_, Jay shook his head, cursing himself for his failed attempt.

Leaning in and interrupting Jay's thoughts, Solon whispered, "Shall I blindfold you, or not?"

Jay shook his head, "N-no..."

A smile formed on Solon's face, "Very well."

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Just giving you a proper punishment," Solon grinned.

Jay ignored the comment, trying to break the ninjas' grip on the chains.

"Don't bother Jay. You're not going to get free that easily," Solon reached into his pocket.

Jay tried to cry out, but he was too exhausted to project his voice, "Help...help me..."

"Things would have been so much better had you not tried to get away," Solon's hand closed on what he was reaching for. Slowly he began to draw it out.

"Damn you..." Jay muttered.

Grinning, Solon began to unroll the whip that he was holding, "Let's start with ten, shall we?"

Jay gasped, pulling on the chains that bound him.

"I told you that the consequences would be dire Jay," Solon let the end of the whip tap the floor of the boat.

"You...you bastard..." Jay spat.

"I wouldn't be calling me names right now if I were you Jay," Solon grinned, "Instead, I would be begging for mercy."

"Wh...what's the point of that?" Jay asked. "Begging doesn't work on you..."

"Who said that?" Solon chuckled, as he lifted the arm that held the whip.

"I've begged you to let me go, and you wouldn't..." Jay shook his head.

"That's not what I meant," Solon's grin grew, "Now, why don't you call me 'Master' in that cute voice of yours, hmm?"

"N...never! You're not my master anymore!" Jay cried.

"I will always be your master Jay. From now on, I would like it if you called me that," Solon chuckled, as he brought the whip down on Jay's bare back.

"Ah! No! I'll...never..." Jay tightly clenched his fists.

"Just to let you know, that was only a test run. The real pain hasn't even begun yet."

"Wh...what?" Jay gasped.

"Did you honestly think I was trying just now?" Solon asked, as he licked away some of the blood from his whip.

Jay struggled against the ninjas' hold again, keeping any comments to himself.

"Ready yourself Jay," Solon grinned. Exerting twice as much force, Solon struck Jay again, "One."

"Ah!!" Jay screamed.

"You know that I just love the sound of your screams," Solon chuckled.

Jay ignored him, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Silence won't get you anywhere Jay," Solon sneered, as he brought the whip down a little harder than before, "Two."

"Ah!!" Jay cried out again.

"You know what I want to hear," Solon replied, as he struck Jay harder, "Three."

Jay screamed once again as he collapsed to his knees. He leaned his forehead against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"Already on your knees?" Solon asked, "But we're not even half way yet. Get him back to his feet," Solon called out sharply to his ninja's.

Jay gasped again. "No...stop..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Solon asked.

"Stop...stop..." Jay cried out in between painful gasps.

"How come?"

"It...hurts..." Jay breathed softly.

"Oh?" Solon replied, "There might be a way to make me stop."

"What...?"

"You know the answer to that," Solon grinned, "Unless the pain has clouded your thinking?"

"I don't...I can't..." Jay shook his head.

"You can't what, hmm?" Solon raised the whip again, "Jay, don't make me hurt you again."

"I can't...I can't think..."

Grinning, Solon replied, "It's simple. Beg your dear master to stop."

"I...I did...

"You were missing something very important...unless you need me to spell it out for you?" Solon purred.

"I don't...I don't know..."

"My, who would have thought that this much pain would do this to you," Solon mused, "Tell me Jay. What does it feel like?"

"It...it hurts..."

"And what does that feel like? Describe it for me Jay...unless you need me to refresh your memory?" Solon grinned.

"It's like...my back has been...ripped open..." Jay said between gasps, taking in deep breaths.

"Does it now?" Solon replied thoughtfully.

"Yes...it does..."

"How does the pain make you feel? Does it blind you?"

"Almost..."

"I see..." Solon replied. Then he began to think to himself. _"If I keep this up, I will be able to get him to do whatever I ask."_

_"Why does he keep asking me all these questions?"_ Jay thought.

"So Jay, has the pain gone away at all? Or does it keep getting worse and worse?" Solon asked.

"It...still hurts..." Jay looked away.

"Worse than before?" Solon grinned.

"Y...yes..." Jay sobbed softly.

"Hmm..." Solon replied.

"Wh...why?"

"Do you still have thoughts of getting away from me Jay?" Solon's grin grew.

"N...no..." Jay said.

"Are you lying Jay?"

"No...I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm so...tired..." Jay closed his eyes again.

"Don't pass out on me now Jay," Solon grinned sadistically.

"Wh...why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Solon grinned, as he got a nearby ninja to pick up a bucket full of cold sea water. Taking a step forward, the ninja dumped the entire contents onto Jay.

"Ah!!" Jay cried out again as he fully collapsed now, taking in short gasps...

"Did that wake you up, hmm?" Solon chuckled.

Jay shot him a look, and then buried his head into the floor, sobbing quietly.

"Get him back onto his feet," Solon's grin turned evil for a moment, obviously enjoying.

"Wh...what...?" Jay gasped.

"What's the matter Jay?"

"What are you...doing?" Jay asked.

"I'm not done yet Jay," Solon grinned, the ninja's pulling Jay to his feet.

Now Jay tried his hardest to remain on his feet and suck up the pain.

"Don't worry Jay, I should be done soon," Solon brought the whip back across Jay's back harder than the last time, "This is four, if you've forgotten."

"Ah!!" Jay screamed again.

Watching Jay, Solon asked, "You understand that I have to do this every time you try to escape, correct?"

"You..." Jay muttered weakly.

"Yes?" Solon grinned

"Why do you have to...?" Jay muttered.

Shaking his head, Solon replied, "Because, I can't have you disobeying me," as he struck Jay again with a little more force.

"Ah!!" Jay hit the wall, propping his hands on it for support.

"How much are you willing to do to get me to stop Jay?" Solon asked.

"What...do you want...from me?" Jay responded.

"A few things actually," Solon replied.

"Like...what?"

"The first one is the hardest one. I need you to vow on your life that you will obey everything that I tell you."

"...In other words, you'll kill me if I don't, right?"

"Correct. Very slowly, and very painfully, might I add," Solon nodded, lying, _"Clearly I'm not going to kill him"_

Jay gasped_. "Now I know I have to escape somehow,"_ he thought.

"Do I have your word?"

"I...I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I'm...too weak...I can't do...anything..." Jay felt his consciousness fading.

"It's simple Jay," Solon shrugged, "Say you vow to obey my every word."

"I...I can't..."

"Do it Jay."

"No...please stop..."

"Not yet," Solon mused.

Jay gasped as he tightly clenched his fists.

"I'm waiting Jay," Solon yawned, as he raised the whip again.

"I can't..."

Letting out a sigh, Solon brought down the whip on Jay's back again, "This isn't even half of how much it's going to hurt once I'm done."

"Argh!!" Jay buried his face against the wall again.

"Jay, if you want me to stop, you know what you have to do," Solon laughed.

"I told you...no matter what you do...I will not..." Jay's voice trembled.

"You will Jay," Solon replied, as he gave three strokes in a row...each one a little harder than before.

"Ahh!!" Jay screamed with each stroke. "Damn you..."

"That's another thing Jay."

"Wh...what?"

"Instead of cursing my name, I want you to call me 'Master' from now on."

"N-no!"

"Why not?" Solon whipped Jay's back again.

"You're not...my master...anymore..."

"I am Jay. Now beg me to stop," Solon said, beginnning to lose his patience.

"It's...too late..."

"Too late for what Jay?"

"You've already done...nine whips..."

"Who said I was going to stop? Or did you forget my words already?"

"You said ten..."

"I said 'let's start with ten," Solon chuckled.

Jay felt his consciousness fading even more, "I...I can't...take...anymore..."

"You're not going to faint on me just yet Jay," Solon motioned for one of his free ninja's to dump another bucket of sea water on Jay.

Jay shook his head, covering his face.

"Don't cry Jay. You have the power to end this...torment. Just say the two things that I told you."

"N...no..."

"Do it," Solon raised the whip again

"No!" Jay cried out with all of his remaining strength.

"If you say so," Solon struck Jay again, this time much harder than before.

"Ah..." Jay breathed softly, letting out a small, sigh of relief when he finally lost consciousness.

Letting out a sigh of his own, Solon said, "It seems he just couldn't take it. You," Solon gestured to one of the ninja's near Jay's unconscious body, "Take him inside and tie him to a chair. But make sure you bandage his wounds up. I can't have him dieing on me."

"Right away Sir," the ninja responded automatically, throwing Jay's body over his shoulder and making his way inside to carry out Solon's orders...

----------------


	10. Chapter 9

Alrighty, next chapter. And it's a long one too. Reviews are always welcome. :)

_Chapter 9_

----------------

About an hour had passed before Jay slowly began to wake up in the chair he was tied to. After his vision cleared, he realized the position that he was in. Weakly pulling his wrists, Jay soon gave up, as they were tied behind his back and tightly fastened to the chair he was in. His legs were no better. Both were also tightly tied to the chair.

"So you've finally awakened?"

Jay looked up at the source of the voice. He blinked his eyes, still clearing the grogginess.

"How are you feeling? Weak? Tired?"

Jay opens his mouth to speak, but found that his pain is too great. Instead, he answered with a nod, while squirming slowly in his restraints.

"Don't try to move too much Jay. You don't want to reopen those wounds of yours."

Jay took a moment to remember what had happened, and then lowered his head...

Lifting Jay's face up, Solon asked, "Can't speak?"

"I..." Jay couldn't think of anything to say, but the pain made him break out in tears.

"There's no need to cry Jay," Solon shook his head.

"Wh...why?" Jay finally managed to get out.

"Because I'm here to take care of you," Solon gave a sly smile.

Jay gave him a fearful look, "And what's...your definition of 'taking care of me'?"

"It depends really. If you behave, I will carefully take care of you and treat you kindly. But if you don't..."

"Wh...what?" Jay gasped.

"Well, you already know that," Solon patted Jay on the shoulder.

Jay looked up, "What...what are you doing now?"

"What am I doing?" Solon asked in a puzzled voice, "Nothing at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you must have me tied up like this for a reason..."

"You still need to eat, don't you?" Solon looked Jay over, "I can't have you dying from hunger."

"But how the hell am I going to eat when I'm tied up?

Solon only grinned in response.

"Wh...what's that grin for?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Solon's grin grew.

"N...no..."

"I simply can not untie you."

"But I can't eat when I'm tied like this."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Solon grinned again.

"To...to torture me?" Jay's eyes widened.

"Jay, why do you always think I'm going to torture you?" Solon sighed, "Unless you like it?"

"Because you always torture me..." Jay shook his head, looking away.

"Not always Jay," Solon chuckled.

"Then...what are you going to do?"

"Think about it Jay. You can't eat as your hands are tied behind your back."

Jay flexed his wrists, "Don't tell me...you're going to...feed me?"

Solon only raised an eyebrow in response.

Jay returned the look. "That's not it either, huh? Well...I give up..."

"Oh...you were right Jay."

"Oh..." Jay hung his head, "Now I have to wonder what kind of garbage you're going to feed me..."

"Why would I do that to you Jay?"

"You'll do anything to see me suffer..." Jay muttered.

"Not always," Solon grinned again.

Jay heard his stomach growling loudly, "Ugh..."

Solon noticed, "Hmm?"

"My stomach is...growling..."

"I see," Solon stroked his chin, "There must be something that you wish to eat..."

"I don't care...anything," Jay sighed.

Shrugging, Solon sighed, "Then I guess I have to pick, don't I?"

Jay slowly nodded.

"Hmm...Whatever shall I choose?" Solon began to think to himself.

Jay began flexing his arms, hoping to somehow free himself.

"You're not going to be able to get free. You're aware of that, aren't you Jay?" Solon said.

Jay paused, lowering his head again.

Letting out a sigh, Solon gave out a sharp command to one of his ninja's.

Jay waits patiently.

As he waited, Solon suddenly asked, "Is the pain still bothering you Jay?"

Jay looked up at him. "Wh...why do you ask?"

"I just want to know," Solon shrugged.

"It...it still hurts..." Jay muttered.

"I simply can't stand seeing you like this," Solon grinned.

"Why not?" Jay looked away, "You're the one who did this to me..."

"I had to Jay," Solon replied, "You needed to know that you weren't going to get away with disobeying me."

"Then...what would you do to ease the pain?" Jay slowly asked.

"Just about anything really, save untying you," Solon shrugged.

"If you want...just do something..." Jay sighed.

"Like what?"

Jay sighed, "I don't care...do something..."

"And you don't have any ideas, do you?" Solon asked.

"No...I still can't...think straight..." Jay shook his head, still trying to clear his thoughts.

"Is that so?" Solon replied, as he retrieved a small plate from the ninja that had entered the room.

_"I can't believe this..."_ Jay thought to himself.

Facing Jay, Solon said, "As you didn't give me any ideas, I brought you a sandwich."

"Oh...all right," Jay said slowly.

Sitting in the chair next to Jay, Solon asked, "You're not going to put up any resistance, are you?"

"What...what can I do?" Jay asked.

"Refuse to eat?"

"No..." Jay shook his head.

Solon asked, "No what?"

"I won't refuse..." Jay mumbled.

"You're certain? I'm glad to hear that Jay."

Jay said nothing in response.

"What's wrong?" Solon asked, as he picked up a sandwich half, "You seem sad."

"Of course I'm sad...and you already know why," Jay looked away again.

"No I don't Jay," Solon shrugged, lying, "You didn't explain everything."

"What is there to explain?" Jay sighed.

"Tell me the main thing that's upsetting you."

"I'm...stuck here...with you..." Jay slowly answered.

"Is that what's bugging you so much? Jay, it's easy to get over something like that."

"How?" Jay asked.

"Just let everything go. It's easy. Once you do, you'll start to feel better," Solon replied.

"I...I can't," Jay trembled, "I've tried so hard to let go of my past life, and now..."

"You mean your childhood," Solon said.

Yes..."

Sighing, Solon replied as he held out the food for Jay, "What was holding you back?"

"All the pain..." Jay murmured.

"The pain?"

Jay thought for a moment before saying, "Yes...it kept on hurting...even after I got away...it was like a scar that would never go away..."

"It's going to be easy to let go of your newer life Jay," Solon replied.

"How...how so?" Jay closed his eyes.

"You haven't been living it as long..." Solon shook his head, "Just when are you planning on eating?"

"Maybe when you stop asking me these questions?" Jay snapped.

"You just want to sit here in silence?"

"I can't eat and talk at the same time..." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Solon shrugged, holding out the food for Jay.

Jay stared at the sandwich suspiciously for a moment, and then reluctantly opened his mouth.

"I haven't done anything to it Jay," Solon sighed, "I'm not trying to kill you."

"It's...embarrassing..." Jay muttered, "Having to rely on someone else to feed me..."

Sighing, Solon replied, "We're the only people in this room Jay."

"So? I'm used to feeding myself..."

"I know that you can feed yourself Jay, but I can't untie you. You must understand why by now," Solon replied.

Jay rolled his eyes, and then opened his mouth again.

Solon just held out the food to Jay.

Jay reluctantly took a bite from the sandwich.

"See, it didn't kill you," Solon said.

Jay swallowed and stared at him blankly.

"Something wrong?" Solon asked, as he held out the food again.

"No..." Jay took another bite.

Shrugging, Solon waited for Jay to swallow again, "There. Don't you feel better with some food in you?"

"A...a little..." Jay said slowly.

"That's good to hear," Solon held out the sandwich again.

Jay took yet another bite, chewing and swallowing.

"Is it to your liking?" Solon asked.

"Yeah...it's good," Jay said slowly.

Smiling, Solon waited for Jay to finish eating, "I guess you want to lie down now, don't you?"

Jay looked up at him with a curious look.

"Because I think you look tired."

"I...I am tired..." Jay admitted.

Nodding, Solon replied, "You can't really sleep sitting like that."

"That's true..." Jay agreed.

"Then you shouldn't mind too much if I tie you to the bed again?" Solon grinned.

Jay let out a sigh, "Do you have to tie me up again...?"

"Of course," Solon nodded, "You'll try to get away if I don't."

Jay flexed his wrists in their restraints again...

"Am I right?" Solon asked.

"Most likely..." Jay muttered.

"So you understand why I can't untie you."

"Yeah..." Jay slowly nodded.

Solon walked around Jay," So how about I move you now, hmm?"

Jay tensed up reflexively.

"Why are you tensing up?" Solon asked.

"It's...just a reflex," Jay said slowly, "I've always been...cautious..."

"Is that so?" Solon seemed interested.

"I don't know...it's just my nature," Jay said.

Shrugging, Solon took hold of Jay by the shoulder.

Jay only looked up at him.

Taking out a small dagger, Solon said to Jay, "You do know what I'll do if you try to get away again, correct?"

"You'll...whip me?" Jay's eyes widened.

"Correct. Only it'll last much longer, and hurt a lot more."

Jay gasped.

"Don't like that idea Jay?" Solon grinned.

Jay shook his head.

"Then you'll listen to me this time, and not try to get away?" Solon asked.

Jay nodded, another tear falling from his eyes.

Sighing, Solon said, "You have to accept this. Trust me, you will feel so much better if you do."

Jay only shook his head.

Solon sighed, "Here, we can talk more once I get you into bed."

Reaching out with the small dagger, Solon began to cut away at the ropes that tightly bound Jay's body.

Jay wanted to flee again, but this time he did not have the energy to make the attempt...

Tossing aside the ropes, Solon undid the shackles that clung to the chair, making sure to keep them on Jay's wrists and ankles.

Jay looked down at his bound ankles.

Slipping Jay out from the chair, Solon tightly put his arm around Jay's stomach, and began to drag him across the room.

Jay looked back at Solon.

Noticing Jay's look, Solon paused and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jay quickly shook his head, "No reason..."

"If you say so," Solon shrugged, and opened the door to another room.

As much as he hated it, Jay could only let himself be dragged.

Closing and locking the door behind him, Solon moved towards the bed.

Jay looked up at the locked door, all hope of escape slowly fading away.

Ignoring Jay's glance, Solon tossed him onto the bed and on his back. He then quickly secured one of Jay's wrists to the bed.

"Ow!" Jay cried out from the pain from his whip wounds.

Hearing Jay's cry of pain, Solon soothingly began to stroke the side of Jay's face.

Jay could only look up at him helplessly.

"You never did answer my question from before," Solon shook his head, as he took hold of the hand that he still had yet to shackle to the bed.

"Wh...what?"

"If there was anything I could do to help ease the pain a bit," Solon ran some of his fingers down Jay's chest.

"N...no..."

"There must be something."

"Well...whatever you think will help...I guess..." Jay said, uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Solon asked, as he sat on the bed and pulled Jay closer to him.

"I...I can't think of anything else..." Jay muttered, looking away.

"But you haven't told me anyway to help the pain," Solon shook his head.

Jay slowly asked, "Wh...what do you have in mind?"

"You know very well what I have in mind Jay," Solon tightened his grip slightly on Jay's hand.

"No, I really don't..." Jay responded.

"You don't?" Solon let out a small gasp, "Then I guess I have to show you, don't I?"

"I...suppose so..." Jay said reluctantly.

Grinning, Solon replied, "You really can't think right now, can you?"

"Not really..."

Running his fingers through Jay's hair, Solon breathed, "But surely you have some idea?"

"N...no...it's impossible to tell with you..." Jay tried to pull away.

"It's not that hard Jay," Solon slowly began to move his arm around the back of Jay's neck, while keeping a hold on Jay's wrist.

Jay tried to twist his wrist out of Solon's grip.

Keeping his hold on Jay, Solon pulled Jay onto his lap, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"What...what are you doing?" Jay asked.

"You still don't know?" Solon forced Jay too look up at him, "I'm finding a way to help you forget your pain."

Jay squirmed in his grip, "Please...let me go..."

"Let you go?" Solon asked, as he kept his hold on Jay.

"Anywhere...away from here..."

"I can't do that Jay," Solon said, as he leaned in a little.

Jay squirmed even harder, desperate to get his wrist out of Solon's grip.

"Jay, you know fighting me is useless," Solon tightened his hold around Jay's shoulders.

"Wh...what are you doing to me?" Jay asked, his ever widening.

"Why are you asking that Jay?" Solon chuckled, "I'm helping you to ease your pain, remember?"

"You're leaving me in suspense...hurry up already..." Jay gasped.

"But why would I want to hurry?" Solon chuckled, "You need to relax and enjoy this..."

"But...you're scaring me..." Jay trembled.

"And why is that Jay?" Solon began stroking the back of Jay's head.

"I still don't know what you're doing..." Jay shook his head, struggling slightly.

"You should know what I'm going to do by now," Solon grinned, leaning in further, leaving very little space between them.

Jay only looked away.

Forcing Jay to look back at him, Solon grinned, "Why do you turn away?"

"Because...you're giving me that look..." Jay said, trying to hide his fear.

"What look is that?" Solon continued to grin.

"That look that says you're about to do something...sinister."

Chuckling, Solon grinned, "How can you be so certain? If something sinister were to happen...it would be your own fault."

Now Jay tried to roll his whole body out of Solon's lap.

Feeling Jay's movement, Solon tightened his hold on Jay, sliding one of his arms around Jay's back.

Jay looked up at him again, waiting for his next move.

Without warning, Solon forced Jay onto his back, and climbed on top of him, "Don't worry Jay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jay gasped and looked up at him.

Grinning, Solon said, "Realize something Jay?"

"Does it really matter? You're going to do it anyway, right?"

"Of course," Solon continued to grin, "So tell me what you just realized."

"You're...going to rape me?" Jay struggled, trying to get his hand out of Solon's grip.

"I wouldn't call it rape," Solon let out a laugh, "More of...keeping your mind off of your pain."

Jay gasped loudly, and then looked away again.

"Your body's shaking Jay," Solon grinned, "How does it feel to be paralyzed by fear?"

"It's...frightening," Jay slowly answered.

"Why is Jay?" Solon bent in closer.

"I...I don't know..." Jay turned his head as far as he could.

Reaching out with the hand that wasn't holding onto Jay's wrist, Solon turned Jay back to face him, "Anxious, aren't you?"

Jay's eyes widened.

"You don't need to worry Jay," Solon said softly, as his grin began to grow again, "Soon you will forget all about your pain..."

----------------

Meanwhile...

----------------

Racing through Werites Beacon, the group quickly made their way to the hospital.

Once inside, Norma called out loudly, flailing her arms wildly, "Arnie! Come quickly! It's important!"

Rushing out of his office, Arnold asked, "I heard you calling. What is it?"

"It's Moses...he's been hurt," Senel answered.

"And he doesn't look good," Will shook his head.

"Please help him," Shirley asked.

"Alright. Bring him into one of the rooms," Arnold made his way upstairs, followed by everyone else.

Passing by, Elsa's eyes widened when she saw the group, "W...what happened?"

"We...we're not sure," Chloe answered, "We found Sandor like this."

"Oh no..." Elsa held her hands to her mouth.

"So we would really appreciate it if you and your father helped us out," Chloe smiled.

"Of course. Anything for you," Else nodded, running into the one of the rooms.

Waiting for Elsa to come back with some healing items, Arnold led the group into one of the rooms. Gently picking up Moses from Giet's back, he placed him onto the bed. Looking over Moses' wounds, Arnold said, "This doesn't look good at all. Are you sure you don't have any idea as to what happened to him?"

"We're sure," Will nodded.

"I found Red like this," Norma said sadly, clutching Shelly closely, "He's been unconscious this whole time!"

"I hope he's going to be okay." Even Grune seems to understand what was going on.

"Me too G-Girl," Norma sighed.

Shaking his head, Arnold said, "This is going to be tough..."

"Wait...don't tell me you can't help him?" Chloe gasped.

"No, I can help him, but it won't be easy," Arnold replied, taking a medical box from Elsa, "Will, Norma, Shirley. Can I ask you three to stay here and help me?"

"Of course," both Will and Shirley nodded.

"Anything to help Red," Norma replied, giving Shelly to Grune, "Take good care of her for me G-Girl."

"Don't worry, I will," Grune smiled, taking the egg bear from Norma.

"Now, can I get the rest of you to wait downstairs?" Arnold asked.

"Sure," Senel nodded, looking at Moses before leaving the room, "Hang in there."

"Don't you dare die Sandor," Chloe said, leaving the room.

"Take good care of him," Grune smiled, shutting the door behind her.

Turning to face the three, Arnold said, "Shirley, you help Elsa out with bandaging Moses up. Will, you help me with stopping the bleeding. And Norma, you can help clean away the blood."

"Right away," Norma nodded, grabbing a damp cloth, gently cleaning the blood from Moses' face.

"Shirley, over here," Elsa waved Shirley over to the box of bandages.

Walking over, Shirley began to help Elsa cut the bandaged into smaller strips.

Looking over Moses' body, Arnold said, "Whoever hurt Moses wanted him dead...and there's only one person I can think of who might have done this..."

"Who did you have in mind?" Will asked, looking up from healing the wound on Moses' stomach.

"The only one who is cruel enough to do this...Solon." Arnold replied.

Everyone paused what they were doing for a moment.

"Then that means..." Will said, realizing something, "That he must be trying to get his hands on Jay again."

"Exactly. So we have to get Moses better as soon as possible so we can ask him what happened," Arnold nodded, "Though that won't be easy..."

"Okay, I've stopped the bleeding somewhat," Will said.

Taking her damp cloth, Norma gently cleaned away the blood from Moses' stomach, "All ready to be bandaged up."

Taking some the bandages, Shirley and Else gently, but firmly tied them around Moses' wounds.

They group continued on like this for a while...

As they waited outside the room, Chloe took a seat, burying her head in her hands.

"Chloe?" Senel asked, taking a seat beside her, "Is everything alright?"

"I...I'm fine...but I'm really worried about Sandor," Chloe shook her head, "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm worried to. But we can't do anything right now. All we can do is sit here and wait," Senel said, giving Chloe an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah...you've got a point," Chloe smiled, her worry still apparent on her face.

"Maybe we should be more like Grune," Senel also smiled, "Carefree and able to worry about our friends without getting sick over it."

"Yes...I...think you're right. All we can do is wait and hope for the best," Chloe nodded. Feeling a small blush creep upon her face, she slow rested her head against Senel's shoulder.

"Chloe?" Senel asked.

"Just...let me stay like this for a while...okay?" Chloe asked, closing her eyes, "It'll...be easier to wait like this."

"Alright," Senel smiled, putting a reassuring arm around Chloe's body.

Together the two patiently waited to hear about their injured friend.

----------------


	11. Chapter 10

----------------

I finally got back to working on this story. I would have done so sooner, but my decided to die computer...well, okay. It was my fault. I still don't know how, but I uninstalled the whole internet. I'm that brilliant. Though my dad fixed it, so all's good. But it still sucked big time. D:

Anyways, (finally) the next chapter.

And a special note to Gundam Pilot 06, Harmony283, Cheea5, RiverAiden, and SilentCat; thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you'll all continue to enjoy it and continue to tell me what you think!

_Chapter 10_

----------------

Giving his restraints another tug, and taking in a deep breath, Jay snapped, "The best way to make me forget about this pain that _you_ caused me would be to let me go!"

Solon tightly took hold of Jay's wrist, "Why do you continue to struggle? Haven't you realized that you can't escape?"

"It's not a matter of _can_ or _can't_ anymore! I will escape!" Jay cried.

"You're never going to escape...Your friends will never be able to find you..." Solon mocked.

"You..." Jay growled as he jerked on his restraints.

"Angry Jay?" Solon grinned.

"What do you think?" Jay glared.

"Maybe you need to cool down."

"Yeah right..." Jay rolled his eyes, pulling on his restraints some more.

"No, I really think you do," Solon mused.

"If you think you can cool me down, try me," Jay rolled his eyes again.

"Very well," Solon placed a hand on Jay's chest.

Jay stopped his struggles as his eyes widened while he stared at the hand.

"You're aware that I can use eres, correct?" Solon asked, as he applied pressure to Jay's chest.

"Ah...yeah...I...I know..." Jay slowly answered.

"Then this shouldn't alarm you to much then," Solon said, as his hand got slightly colder.

"Why did you...?"

"Why did I what Jay?" Solon asked, as his breath began to form a white cloud.

"W...why did you remove my jacket?" Jay shivered.

"So I could touch your skin, and...do something like this..." Solon kept a hand on Jay's chest, as he reached for something under the bed.

Jay gasped as his eyes widened some more.

Flashing a grin, Solon pulled out a bucket of water, and slowly began to tip the bucket onto Jay's body.

"Ah...I'm so c-c-cold..." Jay muttered more to himself, shivering.

"And you're about to get a lot colder," Solon began to pour the water onto Jay's face and hair.

Jay shook his head in an attempt to shake off the water.

"And you are aware what will happen if the water froze?"

"I...I would be frost-bitten..." Jay said hesitantly.

"Well maybe I won't let you freeze completely," Solon pondered, as he began to pour water onto Jay again.

Jay could only look up at him, wondering what would happen next.

Keeping his hand on Jay, Solon continued, "But that doesn't mean I'm done yet."

Jay shivered again, "I'm...I'm going to freeze to death..."

"Whatever makes you think that I'll let you die?" Solon chuckled.

"Because...you said that you're not done yet..." Jay shivered.

"Indeed. But I won't let you freeze to death," Solon mused.

"Then what are you doing...?" Jay dared to ask.

"Merely cooling you down," Solon poured some more water onto Jay's face.

"Ack!" Jay cried out, shaking his head again.

Brushing off some frost that was forming on Jay's head, Solon grinned

, "You don't like that?"

"I'm...just...c-c-cold..." Jay responded, weakly looking up at Solon.

"Are you now? Then I guess it's working," Solon replied, as he placed a hand on Jay's forehead.

Jay struggled, hoping to warm himself up with his movements.

Pressing down on Jay's chest, Solon asked, "You want me to stop, don't you?"

"Stop...please stop..." Jay nearly begged.

"And why would I want to stop?" Solon asked, as small bits of ice began to form on Jay's body.

"I can't..." Jay let out a tired sigh, "I just can't take it anymore..."

"Take what? A little cold?" Solon chuckled.

"A little cold?" Jay muttered, "I'm freezing!"

"Well, of course you are," Solon grinned, as he brushed away some of the ice, "But what would you want me to do about it?"

"Stop...I said stop!" Jay cried.

"Why would I listen to you?" Solon pondered, "Unless you have a very good reason?"

"Why...are you doing this...to me...?" Jay managed to ask between shallow breaths.

"Because I can?" Solon said innocently.

"H...help!" Jay cried out as he tried to twist his wrists out of the restraints again.

"Crying out in pain are we? And I'm not hurting you," Solon shook his head.

"The cold...it hurts. Is...isn't that obvious?!" Jay pointed out the obvious.

"Does it now?" Solon asked, as a smile flashed across his face.

"Y...yes!"

"Well, I could stop..."

"Please..."

"Would you be willing to beg?"

"Wh...what does it take to beg??" Jay's eyes widened.

"Just try whatever comes to mind," Solon shrugged, as he let the room temperature drop again.

"Ugh! Please...please stop!"

"Hmm...I don't know," Solon mocked, "You don't sound desperate enough."

Tears began to form in Jay's eyes again, "Stop...please...M...Master..."

Solon's grin grew, "What was that Jay?"

"M...Master...p...please...stop..." Jay mumbled, tearing falling down his face.

"Well, since you asked nicely enough," Solon slowly withdrew his hand.

Jay turned his head away, sobbing as tears continued to streak down his face.

"It wasn't that hard, was it Jay?" Solon asked, as he softly stroked the side of Jay's face.

Jay continued sobbing, his entire body trembling, "How...how did I end up here...?"

"End up where?" Solon asked, grinning.

"Here...stuck with you..."

"You don't remember?" Solon asked in fake surprise.

"Just...a little..." Jay said slowly.

"A little of what dear Jay?" Solon grinned.

"A little of...how I got stuck with you..."

"Tell me what you remember," Solon chuckled.

"I was...trying to save Moses."

"Go on."

"I was fighting you at the old Oresoren village..." Jay muttered.

"Then what?"

"I..." Jay paused, "I...can't remember..."

"Why can't you remember anything?"

"I think...you gave me a serious blow to the head..." Jay muttered, shaking his head.

"What made you jump to that conclusion?"

"At the village..." Jay closed his eyes, "Everything just...went black."

"You were out for a time," Solon shrugged.

"But...then...how did I...get caught?"

"You made a mistake in battle, and I took that opportunity to catch you."

"What opportunity? What did I do...?" Jay questioned.

"You tried to attack me, but as you did so, you left yourself open to an attack. I took that chance, and managed to capture you."

"And since then, I...I haven't been able to escape..." Jay muttered angrily.

"No, you haven't," Solon grinned.

"Why...why can't I escape?"

"Maybe it's because I know your every move?" Solon shrugged, "Or maybe you've been distracted by something?"

Jay shuddered, turning away.

"How much have you forgotten?" Solon grinned.

"I don't know...I'm just so confused."

"What are you confused about exactly?"

"Everything..." Jay sighed.

"You'll get your answers soon enough," Solon chuckled.

""So...what's your plan now?" Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"Well..." Solon ran his fingers through Jay's hair.

"Y...yes?" Jay looked up fearfully.

Pulling his hand away, Solon said, "You're quite a mess really."

"Huh?" Jay looked down at himself.

"You're still covered in blood from before," Solon ran his hand over the knife cuts on Jay's chest.

"And _who_ did this to me exactly?" Jay muttered bitterly.

"Oh, I never denied doing that," Solon shrugged.

"So...I suppose you're going to clean me up now?"

"How did you know?" Solon grinned

"I don't know...I just _knew_," Jay said sarcastically.

"You seem to know a lot of things these days," Solon commented.

"Well...that_ is_ my specialty after all," Jay sighed.

"And why is that?" Solon asked.

Jay slowly responded, "Just a talent, I suppose."

"And it's a very useful one."

"...What sort of devious method will you use to clean me?"

"You can guess, can't you?"

"I don't suppose you're going to...lick me clean, are you?"

"No."

"I...don't know then..."

"But you only gave one idea," Solon ran a finger down Jay's face.

"Well...you could always let me wash myself..."

"And risk letting you escape?"

"I don't know...I thought you had a way..."

"No, not on this boat," Solon shook his head.

Jay shook his head. "I just don't know..."

"I plan to wash you myself," Solon said simply.

Jay's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Don't like that idea?" Solon stroked Jay's face.

"I...it's not like there's anything I can do about that..."

"No, there isn't is there?" Solon took hold of Jay's wrists.

Jay looked up at his wrists.

"Don't think that you can get away," Solon shook his head.

Jay looked at him with heavy breaths.

"You're not angry again, are you?"

"I'm...scared..."

"And why is that?"

"Being...helpless..."

"No, if you were completely helpless, you wouldn't be able to speak or see."

"No..." Jay shook his head, daring to correct Solon, "You've already said that I was...completely helpless and at your mercy..."

"Yes, that's true isn't it?" Solon pondered.

"Yes..."

"So you should be glad that I don't have you gagged or blindfolded at the moment."

"I get the feeling that you're going to do that to me later..."

"Oh, I might," Solon grinned, starting to untie Jay...

----------------

Meanwhile

----------------

A few long hours went by; both Senel and Chloe were anxiously waiting to hear from Arnold on Moses' condition. Even Grune seemed somewhat downcast.

Getting to her feet, Chloe tightly clasped her hands together, "How much longer are we going to have to wait!"

Senel shook his head, "I have no idea."

"What...what if he doesn't make it?" Chloe dared to ask.

"Don't say things like that," Senel shook his head, "Arnold's a good at this stuff. If anyone can get Moses better, it's him."

Chloe sighed, "You're right. But I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Don't worry," Senel smiled, "Moses is strong. He'll get through this, by either sheer will or just plain stupidly. If you ask me, he's too stupid to die so soon."

Chloe let out a small laugh, "That's true." Then, taking in a breath, she said slowly, "I know you're pretty dense, but I need to tell you something."

"I'm not_ dense_," Senel mumbled, before saying, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..." Chloe began, her cheeks turning red, "I don't think you've noticed at all, but..."

"What haven't I noticed?" Senel asked.

"The fact that I like you," Chloe said softly, looking away.

"W...wait...you...like me?" Senel slowly asked.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, her cheeks still bright red.

"Wow...I don't know what to say..." Senel said slowly.

"How can you not know what to say?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"B...but, it's just..." Senel stuttered, looking around.

"And Norma wondered why I wouldn't go and tell you how I felt," Chloe glowered, turning away.

Looking around, Senel scratched the back of his head, saying quickly, "I never said that I didn't like you."

"W...wait...what?" Chloe turned around, looking at Senel.

Walking up to Chloe, Senel repeated what he said as he smiled, "I never said that I didn't like you."

"C...Coolidge," Chloe managed to say, her blush growing larger.

Gently placing his arms around Chloe, Senel paused, thinking over his next words carefully, before slowly saying, "I'm going to kiss you now. Do you have any complaints?"

"Ah...n...no," Chloe shook her head.

"Good," Senel smiled as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips.

Unsure of what to do, Chloe very slowly returned the kiss, lightly placing her hands on Senel's chest.

Pulling back, Senel smiled, "Did that answer any questions that you had?"

Blushing madly, Chloe nodded, "Y...yeah. It does. Thanks."

Coming to stand beside the two, Grune clasped her hands together happily, "You two seem so happy!"

Letting out a light laugh, Chloe said, "Y...you can say that."

"But we're still worried about Moses," Senel shook his head, tightly holding Chloe's hand.

"No worries," Grune sang, "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

As if on cue, Arnold walked out of the room. Walking up to Chloe, Senel and Grune, he left out a relieved sigh, "Your friend is pretty battered up, but he'll live."

"Thank goodness," Chloe let out a relieved sigh.

"Can...we go see him?" Senel asked.

"Actually, from the moment he woke up...he was almost desperate to get going," Arnold replied, "He didn't say why though...If anything, you should hurry and convince your friend to take it easy."

"Thanks Arnold," Senel said quickly, running up the stairs, followed by Chloe and Grune.

As they entered the room, Norma jumped up from the chair she was sitting on, "It took you three long enough! Red's been trying to get out of bed for a while now! We're doing everything we can to keep him there!"

"B...but Bubbles!" Moses cried out weakly before slowly falling back against the bed softly, "I...I gotta go an' h...help Jay! Ya know that..."

"Sure I do. But you aren't going anywhere until you get better!" Norma scowled flailing her arms; Walking up to Moses, she lightly clonked him on the head," Grow some brains, will you!"

"Ow..." Moses grumbled, holding his head.

"Norma! How could you!" Chloe cried angrily, "Sandor is hurt. You can't go hurting people with injuries like that!"

"You tell her Chloe," Moses nodded weakly.

"But you," Chloe said, jabbing Moses in the chest with a finger, "Will not be going anywhere until your injuries heal."

"B...but ya know I can't do that," Moses protested, "Anyways, I'm fine now."

"Enough you three!" Will grumbled, clonking both Chloe and Norma on the head, while giving Moses a death glare, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters at the moment is what just happened to Moses."

"Aww, man," Moses hung his head sadly, tears filling his eyes, "I don't want to think 'bout that again."

"Moses, we need to know," Senel sighed.

"I...I..." Moses started, a few tears falling down his face, "I let Jay down. He...I don't deserve to be his family..."

"Moses," Shirley said, gently taking hold of Moses' hands, "We need to know."

Tears continued to slowly fall down Moses face, "I...I let him down. I let Jay down! How...how could I do that to him?" Moses looked up, before saying softly, "He's...he's my little brother!"

"Red," Norma shook her head, "Don't do this to yourself. What ever happened isn't your fault."

"B...but it really is..." Moses hung his head, obviously ashamed of something.

"I'll be the judge of that," Will folded his arms across his chest, "But I can't until you tell us what happened."

"W...well..." Moses looked at his six close friends standing in the room with concern written across their faces, "Alright. I'll start from the beginning..."

"Ooh, I gotta go and make myself comfy," Norma sang, plopping down on the end of Moses bed, her elbows on the bed, hands supporting her jaw.

Trying to give a small smile, Moses began, "It...it all started when I ran off from your group after getting' that hug from Grune," Moses scratched the back of his head, blushing.

Grune smiled at the mention of her name.

"Well, y'all better get comfortable. This is goin' to be a long story," Moses sighed.

Resting against the wall, Chloe said, "Well, we're ready when you are."

"Alright," Moses nodded, "And I kinda ran a long way's from here...to the hidden passage...I think. And...then I fell into a trap."

"Like a genuine idiot!" Norma giggled, before adding, "Sorry Red."

"Nah, ya got it right Bubbles," Moses sighed, "I'm pretty stupid. And of all people to capture me, it was that...bastard Solon."

"Solon? I thought that we killed him..." Senel said, surprised.

"Me too," Moses clenched a fist, "But he went an' came back! He...he wanted Jay!"

"Poor Jay..." Shirley said softly.

"So...he...he went an' hurt me...badly," Moses said, looking down at his bandaged body, "As ya can all see..."

"An' then...h went an' sent a ninja to...give Jay a letter or something. It...it wasn't long before he came to...help me," Moses said, looking guilty, "If...if I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened."

"Red...don't do this to yourself," Norma shook her head sadly.

"B...but..." Moses started, the tears falling again.

"No buts," Norma shook her head, getting up and giving Moses a hug."

"Neh?" Moses asked, surprised.

"Remember what you said; we're all family," Norma said gently, "We're all here to help one another."

----------------


	12. Chapter 11

----------------

It seems that I'm motivated to update again. So, here's the next chapter. Again, reviews are always nice. They make me want to update faster. (Is that just me?). Plus, I've made this chapter longer because I took so long to update last time (yeah, I kinda got caught up in it, so it's long). I hope you all enjoy it

_Chapter 11_

----------------

"Ya had to go an' say that, didn't ya?" Moses sighed, hanging his head, "But it's true. We're all...family here." Then with a softer, sadder voice, Moses said, "I don't deserve any of ya...I...I couldn't even keep my little brother safe."

"Ohh, stupid," Norma shook her head.

"I think what Norma is trying to say," Shirley said, "Is that we're all friends, so no matter what, we'll always stick together."

"You've got it Shirl," Norma nodded.

"Moses, if you don't mind, could you please tell us what else happened?" Will asked.

Letting out a sigh, and pulling his knees up against his chest, Moses said softly, "If that's what ya want."

"Please," Shirley asked.

"Well...alright," Moses closed his eyes, tears welling up in them again, "After Jay came to help me an' all, he...Solon I mean...had set a trap for Jay. An'...an' I couldn't do a thing to stop him..."

"Red, it wasn't your fault at all..." Norma said softly.

"B...but that's not the worst of it," Moses clenched a fist, "He...he went and started to...attack me right in front of Jay...just to...hurt him."

"Why that despicable..." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Moses shook his head, "I...blacked out for a while after that...but...then..."

"Then?" Senel asked.

"Then he went an' tried to kill me once woke up!" Moses cried, "Right there...with Jay watchin' an' all!"

"He...he tried to kill you!" Norma gasped, "Ohh! He's not going to get away with this!"

"Well, he almost did..." Moses sighed, looking over his bandaged body, "And there's no tellin' what he's goin' to do next..."

"Don't worry Red. We won't let So-So hurt you again! And we'll get Jay back. You'll see!" Norma declared.

"Do you think it will be easy?" Grune asked from her corner, softly cradling the sleeping egg bear cub.

"Huh?" Norma asked, looking at Grune.

"Getting everyone back together again," Grune bobbed her head up and down.

"No, it's not going to be easy G-Girl," Norma sighed, "But we'll always do it! Right guys?"

Norma looked over her silent friends.

"Well?"

"Don't you have any idea how hard that's going to be?" Chloe asked softly.

"Well, yes...but—"

"And we don't even know where to start looking..." Senel looked away.

"Yeah, but—"

"And for all we know, Jay's not even on the Legacy anymore," Will shook his head.

"Enough!" Norma cried loudly, "Listen to yourselves! What kind of friends are you? Just giving up like that! C, I know it's going to be hard! Senny, Teach, as long as we start looking, we will find JJ!"

"Bubbles is right!" Moses grinned, "As long as we try, we'll always be able to find Jay!"

"It seems that we can't change your minds," Will sighed, "But first things first; Moses, you aren't going anywhere until your wounds have healed.

"Aww man, but I'm fine! Really!" Moses protested. Trying to get up, he took in a deep breath, clutching his side painfully.

"Idiot. Do you really think that you're fine?" Will scolded, "Look at yourself for a moment. You nearly bled to death when we found you. And as it turns out, you've got a few broken ribs. Do you really think that means you're _fine_?"

"I...I've had worse...really..." Moses shook his head, very slowly getting to his feet, "I don't care what y'all say. I'm goin' to find Jay. Whether ya like it or not!"

"Get back in bed this instant!" Shirley nearly yelled.

"I...I'm sorry. But I can't...not when Jay's out there going through god know what," Moses shook his head weakly.

"Red," Norma said softly, "Please...Don't push yourself. Just rest...if only for a day."

"But Bubbles," Moses whined, "I gotta go an' find Jay!"

"Red, think about it. How useful do you think you would be to help find JJ if you can't even stand up straight?" Norma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Neh? Say what?" Moses asked, confused.

"Oh dear...Moses is confused," Grune sang.

"H...hey! I'm not confused...but what did you mean by that Bubbles?" Moses replied.

"Stupid bandit," Norma sighed, imitating Jay, receiving a few glares, "W...what! It's something that JJ would say!"

"Well I'd prefer if ya didn't joke 'bout him right now," Moses sniffed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Norma sighed, "I won't do that again."

"Ya better not," Moses pouted, "I'm worried 'bout the little guy."

"Okay Red. Listen up," Norma poked Moses in the chest, "What I'm saying is that you won't be any good if you're still injured. You need to take it easy for a little while, m'kay?"

"But I ain't any good just sittin' here while y'all go out an' look for Jay," Moses complained, still trying to leave the room.

Grabbing hold of Moses by the arm, Senel sighed, "Moses, just listen to Norma. She's got a point. You rest, and we'll go and look for Jay."

"Ya can look around the Legacy all ya want! It won't do ya any good!" Moses stomped his foot down, sending painful jolts all along his body. Grimacing, he added, "Jay ain't on the Legacy anymore."

"Say what?!" Norma gasped, "Red! You gotta tell us where he is then!!"

"Ugh..." Moses gasped painfully as he clutched his side, "No, he's not." Clenching his fist, Moses added, "That bastard Solon is takin' Jay to the mainland."

"What?" Chloe gasped, "But if he gets to the mainland...then we'll never be able to find Jay.

"Exactly. So that's why we gotta go now and catch up to them before they go an' get to far ahead of us!" Moses said.

"Even so...I can't allow you to risk getting any worse," Arnold sighed, walking into the room, "Now either you get back in bed, or I'll have to put you back by force."

"Now wait just a minute," Moses growled, "Do ya really expect me to just sit here! I can't do that!" Trying to move towards the door, Moses soon found himself restrained by both Arnold and Will.

Forcing Moses back to the bed, Will said irritably, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Now either you say here until you're better, or we'll be sure to keep you here by force."

"Let go of me!" Moses cried, struggling against the restraining arms. Feeling another sharp pain in his chest, he paused, gasping for breath.

"Now do you understand?" Arnold sighed, helping Moses to lie down, "Your injuries are nothing to joke about."

"B...but..." Moses managed to gasp.

"Now are you going to stay here or not?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I...I can't stay here," Moses shook his head, trying to get up again.

Sighing, Arnold motioned towards Norma.

Wandering over, Norma asked, "What is it Arnie?"

Leaning in, Arnold whispered in Norma's ear, "Cast that sleep spell on him. Your friend needs some sleep. And now would be a good time."

"O-okay," Norma nodded, walking over to Moses. Placing a hand on his chest, she softly uttered a few words, before watching as Moses slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"Bubbles?" he managed to ask.

"Just sleep, okay? We'll be here when you wake up," Norma smiled, giving Moses a pat on the shoulder, pulling the blanket up to his jaw.

His eyes closing shut, Moses softly said as he fell into his deep sleep, "I'll find ya Jay..."

Wandering over to Grune, Norma took Shelly from her, who was just waking up, "That's our Red."

"I hope he feels better soon," Grune sighed.

"Me too. Listen guys," Norma said, looking over her shoulder, "I gotta go and feed Shelly. But I'll also go around asking about JJ, okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Chloe nodded, "Coolidge, do you want to ask around?"

"Sure," Senel smiled.

Walking over to the door, Senel and Chloe left the room, hand in hand.

Crossing her arms, Shirley muttered bitterly, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about that Shirl," Norma grinned.

Letting out a sigh, Shirley nodded, "Alright."

Getting to her feet, Norma pulled Shelly close, "Come on G-Girl! Let's go!"

"Charge!" Grune cried, jumping to her feet.

"To feed Shelly and to find any news about JJ!" Norma added, leaving the room, followed by an excited Grune.

"We should leave as well. Moses needs his rest," Will said to Arnold.

"Good idea. Shirley, are you coming?" Arnold asked.

"Yes..." Shirley nodded, a few things on her mind. Watching as they all left the room, Arnold softly closed the door behind them.

----------------

Meanwhile

----------------

As usual, Solon grinned his wide grin as he began to untie Jay, making sure to keep a tight hold on him.

_"I wonder how he plans to wash me?"_ Jay thought, adding, _"And why does he __**always**__ have to grin like that?" _

As he removed the shackle holding Jay to the bed, Solon fastened it to Jay's other wrist.

Wh...what's this for?" Jay asked.

"What is what for Jay?" Solon asked, as he did the same to Jay's ankles.

Jay shook his head. "Never mind..."

"If you insist," Solon shrugged, as he tossed Jay over his shoulder.

"Wh...where are you taking me?" Jay said slowly.

"To a different room of course," Solon replied, as he made his way to one of the doors.

Jay paused to wait and see what happened next.

Opening the door, Solon entered the room, and then locked that door behind him.

Jay stared at the knob that had just been locked, wishing that he was on the other side of that door.

Making his way across the room, Solon sat Jay down onto a stool, and held him there firmly for a moment.

Jay looked down. _"Great, I'll bet he's going to tie me to the stool..."_ he thought.

As if reading Jay's thoughts, Solon grinned and said, "I'm going to tie you to this stool."

"Oh...really?" Jay responded, sighing.

Solon nodded in response, as he pulled out a rope and began to tie Jay's lower body to the stool.

Jay looks at his bound wrists, wondering what Solon will do...

Taking out a long chain, Solon hung it over one of the wooden beams that hung above where Jay sat.

Jay looks up at the chain.

Taking hold of the chain that bound Jay's wrists, Solon shackled the hanging chain to it, therefore forcing Jay's arms above his head.

Studying his new position, Jay tried to pull his arms back down, but to no avail.

Folding his arms across his chest, Solon gave Jay a smile from where he stood beside him.

"Wh...what's with that look?" Jay asked.

Running a finger down Jay's side, Solon smiled again.

Jay jerked on his restraints again.

Taking hold of Jay's arms, Solon grinned, "You won't be able to break that chain."

"That's not exactly what I was trying to do..." Jay said softly.

"Then what were you trying to do?"

Jay shivered, "I was trying to get away from those probing hands of yours..."

Rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh, Solon gave Jay a slap to the face.

"Ahh!" Jay gasped, "What was that for!?"

"I can't have you speaking to me like that."

"Well, I can't have you touching me like that either!"

"You see what I mean?" Solon slapped Jay again, slightly harder.

"Ugh! Why...why do you keep touching me?"

"I think I already told you why."

"And I think you didn't..." Jay said bitterly.

"But I did Jay."

"I...can't remember..."

"Why not?

"I don't know...I just can't."

"Then what do you remember?"

"Just...all the things you've done to me..."

"But why would you only remember what I've done to you, but not what I've said to you?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Perhaps..."

"Wh...what?"

"Hmm...I don't know...It might upset you..." Solon shook his head.

"Why does it matter to you? You just love to watch me struggle..."

Solon chuckles as he responds, "Indeed I do."

"So please tell me...for your own amusement if nothing else..."

"Well, if you insist..." Solon stroked his chin.

Jay waits for Solon's answer...

"Perhaps you only remember what I've done to you because..."

"Because...?"

"Because...you like it when I touch you like that."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"For many different reasons," Solon replied.

"Like?"

"Perhaps it would be better for me to show you," Solon replied, as he began to slowly caress Jay's sides.

"Ahh..." Jay moaned involuntarily as he squirmed against the chains.

"No matter what you do, it seems you can't help but enjoy it when I touch you," Solon mused to himself, as he continued his caresses.

"Ahh...this doesn't mean...that I'm...enjoying it..."

"I think that you are," Solon kept up his caresses, pressing a little deeper into Jay's sides.

"Why...do you think that?" Jay managed to gasp.

"Well look at your reactions," Solon replied.

Jay struggled again, rocking the stool back and forth.

Pressing his knee onto Jay's legs, Solon replied, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Jay only turned away from him.

"I suppose I'll have to take your silence as a 'yes' then," Solon smiled to himself.

Jay continued to look away, breathing heavily.

"Yet it seems you don't want to admit it," Solon continued, as he every so slowly caressed Jay's sides now.

"Why...why did you bring me in here again?"

"You've forgotten?"

"Or...maybe you have..."

"Don't try to change the subject Jay," Solon shook his head.

"What are you...doing to me?"

"Doing to you?"

"Yes...what are you doing to me?"

"I'm waiting for you to answer a question that you keep avoiding."

"What?"

"You see what I mean?" Solon replied, as he sped up his caresses again.

Jay struggled again. "Stop touching me!"

Without blinking an eye, Solon replied, "Why do you keep avoiding the question Jay?"

"What question?"

Letting out a sigh, Solon replied, "Stop playing dumb Jay."

Jay jerked on the chains again. "Let me go!"

"Still avoiding answering? Why Jay?"

"I don't know...what question...you're talking about!"

"I only asked it a few minutes ago."

"What?"

"What is it?"

"Never mind..."

"No, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"There must be something on your mind. Why else would you say, 'never mind'?"

"Just...let me go. That's all that's on my mind..."

"Yet I don't think it is."

"You said you were going to wash me..."

"Indeed I did," Solon stroked his chin, "And you seem eager for it."

"Maybe...I am..."

Solon gave Jay a questioning look.

Jay struggled again, trying to twist his wrists out of the chains.

"Why is that Jay?"

"I just don't like being dirty..."

Solon looked at Jay before calling for one of his ninja's to bring in a bucket of soapy water.

Jay watched the ninja as he brought in the water.

Watching as the bucket was placed at his feet, Solon sent the ninja away, making sure that the door was locked once again.

Jay waited for the washing process, staring at nothing in particular.

Pulling out a cloth, Solon said to himself, "Where should I start?"

Jay gave him a look, and then looked down...

Still pondering to himself, Solon turned to Jay, "You don't have any input?"

"Where...where do you want to start?"

"It doesn't matter. It's up to you."

"Just...the front then..."

"If you say so," Solon replied, as he dipped the cloth into the warm water.

Jay tightened his fists. _"I wish I could get out of here," _he thought.

"This might sting a bit," Solon said as he squeezed out some excess water from the cloth.

"Sting?" Jay looked up.

"Most people find that it hurts when soap is applied to open cuts," Solon pointed to the cuts on Jay's chest.

"Oh...that's true..."

"You really can't think right now, can you?"

"No..."

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little..."

"Where?"

"My...wounds..."

"Hmm..." Solon ran a finger along Jay's back, "Perhaps it will go away if you sleep."

"Perhaps..."

"Maybe you would like to sleep after I wash you?"

"I...suppose..."

"You sound uncertain."

"If I sleep on that same bed...where will you sleep?" Jay shook his head, adding, "I don't think I'd be able to sleep if I tried..."

Solon thought for a moment before replying, "I could always sleep when you're awake."

"Okay..." Jay pondered for a moment, wondering if that would provide him with an opportunity to escape.

"But you would be heavily guarded, gagged, blindfolded and tied up twice as tight..."

"Uh..." Jay lowered his head.

Stroking Jay's head, Solon said, "But you understand why I would do that, correct?"

"Is that...really necessary?"

"Of course. I can't risk you getting away."

Jay found he had nothing to say.

"But enough of that for now," Solon shook his head, "I should wash you before the water gets cold. You wouldn't like it if that happened, would you?"

"No..."

Submerging the cloth into the water, Solon began to lightly wash Jay's chest, keeping any pressure off it for the moment.

Jay closed his eyes, thinking of more pleasant memories.

Solon then ran the cloth over a small cut on Jay's chest.

"Ah..." Jay gasped in pain.

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it?" Solon asked, "I'm hardly applying any pressure at all."

"Just...a little..."

"It should go away soon," Solon wiped away some more blood from Jay's chest, as he dipped the cloth back into the bucket.

Jay could only wait anxiously.

Without saying a word, Solon began to wash Jay's back.

"Ugh..." Jay cringed in pain from the whip wounds.

"I'm afraid that I can't press lightly on those wounds when I wash them again," Solon said, as he dipped the cloth into the bucket again.

What...what do you mean?"

"I wasn't applying any pressure just now..." Solon paused.

"Oh..."

"If I don't use any pressure, those wounds might get infected."

"You should've thought of that before you inflicted those wounds..." Jay mumbled.

"And you should have thought of the consequences before you tried to escape."

Jay bore the pain in his back, biting back any response that he might have.

Washing Jay's back until most of the blood was gone; Solon dipped the cloth back into the bucket.

Jay took some deep breaths.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm...glad it's over..."

A grin suddenly flashed across Solon's face.

"Why are you grinning again...?" Jay dared to ask.

Dropping the cloth into the bucket, Solon grinned as he took hold of Jay's shoe, and began to pull it off.

"Ah! What are you...?" Jay gasped, surprised.

"I can't wash half of you, and leave the other half unwashed," Solon tossed Jay's shoe aside, as he began to remove Jay's other.

"So you're going to wash my legs too?" Jay asked.

"What do you think?" Solon replied.

"I guess that means yes..." Jay sighed.

"Indeed it does," Solon began to pull off one of Jay's socks.

Tossing aside Jay's sock, Solon began to fondle Jay's exposed leg.

Jay gasped as he felt goosebumps all over his body.

Running his hands up to Jay's thigh, Solon began to softly caress Jay's leg.

"Why are you...touching my leg?"

"Why are you getting so worked up?"

"It...tickles."

"Does it?" Solon asked, as he ran his hands along Jay's leg.

"Yes!" Jay jerked on the chains that bound his arms above him.

"But why are you getting so upset?"

"You know I don't like being touched by you!" Jay cried.

Solon only smiled in response.

Jay tried to pull his legs free, but to no avail.

Keeping a hold on Jay's knee, Solon began roll up Jay's shorts with his free hand.

Jay struggled even harder. "Are you trying to take off my shorts, too!?"

"No...not yet," Solon carefully tucked in the bottom of Jay's shorts to expose his entire leg.

_"But he's going to do it eventually..."_ Jay thought to himself. _"I have to get out of here before he does!"_

"Perhaps I'll keep your shorts on until we get to the mainland...but maybe not," Solon mused out loud.

Jay gave him a worried look.

"But you don't need to worry about that yet," Solon stroked the side of Jay's face.

Jay turned away.

"Now don't turn away from me."

"Wh...why not?"

"You don't want to upset me..."

"And why would my turning away upset you?"

"Because I can't see your adorable face," Solon ran a few fingers down Jay's cheek.

"What...what makes my face so adorable?"

"Just about every part of it."

"Uh...has the water gotten cold yet?" Jay said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the topic Jay," Solon shook his head.

"I think the topic is over by now..." Jay muttered bitterly.

"Is it? Or do you just not want to talk about it?"

"I have nothing else to say about it..."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Solon lightly traced Jay's jaw.

"No, I don't."

"You are so very cute like that."

"Cute...like how?"

"Oh, there's a certain look in your eyes..." Solon paused.

"My scared look?"

"No, not that...it's there at all times. And there are many other reasons too."

"L...Like?"

"Like your...perfectly soft lips."

Jay looked surprised.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"I just...never expected you to say that...about my...lips."

"How come?"

"I don't know...it was just so...out of left field."

"But they are _so_ perfect," Solon grinned.

"Is that why you took me in-in the first place?" When I was a baby...you took me in and raised me...Why?" Jay asked.

"You seemed capable...talented even."

"Oh..."

"And just look at yourself now..."

Jay looked down at his restrained body...

"You are perfectly trained..." Solon mused.

"And perfectly...restrained..." Jay grumbled.

"Indeed," Solon grinned.

"In my position...'perfectly trained' doesn't seem to describe me too well..." Jay mumbled.

"Why is that Jay?"

"If I was 'perfectly trained,' I wouldn't have been caught by you," Jay muttered.

"That may be true, but your training had a reason."

"What...reason?" Jay asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't explain that to you right now," Solon grinned, "How about I finish washing you now?"

"Uh...sure," Jay said, uncertain.

His fingernail glowing red, Solon dipped a finger into the now cold bucket of water.

Jay looked down into the bucket.

Watching as the water began to boil, Solon picked up the cloth.

Jay's eyes widened. _"It might be too hot,"_ he thought.

Dipping the cloth into the bucket, Solon began to wash Jay's legs again.

Jay closed his eyes softly.

Solon then began to move the cloth up Jay's leg.

Jay tensed up, pulling against his restraints.

Dipping the cloth back into the bucket, Solon started on Jay's other leg.

Jay flexed his muscles again as the position started to become uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Solon asked, as he continued to wash Jay.

"I'm starting to get...uncomfortable..."

"Your position?" Solon wiped away some of the soap that clung to Jay's legs.

"Obviously..." Jay grumbled.

"Don't worry, I should be done soon enough," Solon tossed the cloth beside the bucket.

Jay tried to shift himself to get more comfortable...

"What is most uncomfortable for you in this current position?"

"My...my arms..."

"Well, I don't think that I can move them without you trying to get away."

"You said something about...letting me sleep after this?"

"Are you tired Jay?"

"Yes...I'm so...exhausted," Jay closed his eyes.

"Then I'll have to let you sleep soon," Solon held Jay's head against him.

"Where will I sleep...?" Jay asked, trying to pull away from Solon.

Stroking Jay's head, Solon said, "I'll let you sleep on the bed of course..."

"What if I...what if I can't sleep?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

"I'm not sure why, but...I don't know how I could fall asleep when I'm tied up..."

"Well, I'll have to keep you restrained. Unless you can come up with a comfortable way to be tied up..."

"I...highly doubt that," Jay rolled his eyes, "I don't suppose you have any...remedies?"

"I do...You want to be put to sleep like that?"

"Like...how?"

"I have a special drink that you could take..."

"All right..."

"But before that, I'll have to finish washing you."

"Okay..."

Gathering Jay's hair in his hands, Solon said, "How am I to wash your fine hair without the rest of you getting wet?"

"I...I don't know."

"But you don't really care, do you?" Solon asked, removing the hair bands from Jay's hair.

"No..."

"Very well," Solon picked up the bucket, and poured some water onto Jay's head.

Jay closed his eyes tightly.

Pulling out a small bottle, Solon poured some of its contents into his hand.

Jay waited patiently.

Placing the bottle on the ground, Solon began to gently apply the soap to Jay's hair.

Jay moved his head back slowly.

Solon then began to softly work the soap into a lather.

"Mmm..." Jay moaned softly.

"Do you like that?" Solon asked, as he continued to massage Jay's head.

"I...suppose I do..." Jay admitted, mentally slapping himself.

Gathering Jay's hair again, Solon said, "Don't you feel so much better when you relax?"

"Not necessarily..."

"But surely you prefer it than to being tense?"

"It's hard to relax...knowing that you'd torture me sooner or later..." Jay shivered.

"But if you behaved...I wouldn't have to torture you..."

"Even if I behaved, you would still torture me..." Jay shook his head.

"That's not necessarily true."

"Simply keeping me tied up all the time is torture..."

"But unless you were restrained, you would constantly try to get away..."

"...Is that bad?"

"Of course," Solon grinned, "I can't have you leaving..."

"Why?"

"I already told you Jay."

"Is it because you want to keep touching me? To keep seeing my face? What is it?"

"It's a bit of both I suppose," Solon replied, as he picked up the bucket again.

Jay fell silent.

"You don't find it...strange, do you Jay?" Solon asked, as he poured some water onto Jay's head.

"Do you think it's...strange?"

"Not at all," Solon grinned.

Jay lowered his head...

"What's wrong?" Solon asked, as he rinsed away the soap.

"I'm still...tired."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to move you again in a bit."

"Yeah..."

"Though now your clothing is all wet...what shall I do about that?"

"...what are you going to do?" Jay dared to ask.

"Perhaps give you something else to wear?"

"Great..." Jay sighed.

"Though I could let you change your clothes yourself..."

"R...Really?"

"Of course." Then Solon thought to himself,_ "Even if you tried to get away, you don't have any energy left..."_

Jay nodded wearily.

Calling out to his ninja's to bring Jay some dry clothing, Solon said, "Do you think you can even stand?"

"I...I think so."

"But if you can't...I'll be here to catch you."

"Wonderful..." Jay coughed.

"You seem distant Jay."

"You're...going to watch me, aren't you?"

"What else would I do?" Solon shrugged.

"Give me some...privacy?"

"But then there's the chance that you will try to escape."

"I don't have the energy to escape..." Jay muttered. _"Not right now, anyway..."_

"And you may never have the energy to either."

"Why...do you say that?"

"Just think about it Jay," Solon mused.

"I'll...I'll recover," Jay protested.

Solon raised an eyebrow.

"You...you're going to keep me from recovering??" Jay gasped.

Ignoring Jay, Solon watched as a ninja came in with some clothes, "I suppose I'll have to untie you now."

Jay nodded again.

Sending the ninja out, Solon locked the door, "And I suppose I'll have to leave you alone for a few minutes."

"Y...yes."

"You sound scared."

"Maybe...I am."

"What do you have to be afraid of?"

"You..." Jay said slowly.

"Me?" Solon said in surprise, "Whatever for?"

"Everything you've done, and everything you plan to do..."

"What do you think I'm planning?"

"I have no idea...but it can't be good."

"Can't be good?" Solon ran a finger down Jay's chest.

"Anything you do is...unpleasant," Jay pulled back.

"For you perhaps...but you will learn to accept it," Solon smirked.

Jay looked away.

"Don't turn away from me when I'm speaking to you," Solon said, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"What would you do about it?" Jay asked.

"_What would I do about it?_" Solon narrowed his eyes.

Jay continued to look away.

"I did try to warn you," Solon shrugged, as he gave Jay a hard slap to the face.

"Ah!" Jay cried out, "It's...it's no wonder I turn away..."

"That wouldn't have happened had you not turned away."

"Then what...should I do?"

"Not turn away from me," Solon tightly grabbed Jay's jaw.

Jay gave him a frightened look, squirming in his restraints.

"Again with the fear. And I'm not even doing anything to you."

"You're...hurting me..."

"How am I hurting you?"

"You're grabbing me...too tight," Jay gasped.

Ever so slightly loosening his grip, Solon said, "Better?"

Jay tried to shake his head. "Let go of me!"

"Why should I?"

"It...hurts..." Jay whimpered.

"Will you stop turning away?" Solon tightened his grip again.

"Ah...y...yes..." Jay nodded.

Releasing his hold on Jay's jaw, Solon said, "I won't let you off so easy next time."

"Ugh..." Jay let a sigh of relief, breathing heavily.

Pressing a hand on Jay's chest, Solon said, "I'm going to untie you now."

"Oh...okay..."

"But how can I trust you won't try to get away?"

Jay looked around the room, "I don't...see any way...to escape..."

Pressing a little harder on Jay's chest, Solon said, "You won't try to...put up any sort of fight, will you?"

"N...no..." Jay said fearfully.

"Do I have your word?" Solon pressed down harder.

"Yes..."

"Very well." Reaching out, he slowly began to remove the ropes that bound Jay to the stool.

Jay watched carefully.

Tossing aside the rope, Solon began to pull out the nail that held the chain to the floor.

Jay tried to think, but nothing came to mind.

Solon then began to remove the shackles from Jay's ankles.

Jay closed his eyes, relieved to have his legs freed.

Running a soft caress along Jay's legs, Solon asked, "They weren't too tight, were they?"

"Not really..."

Slowly working his caresses up Jay's body, Solon said, "All I have left is to untie your arms."

"Yes..." Jay nodded, _"Hurry up already..."_

Keeping the caresses at Jay's sides, Solon asked, "Do they still hurt?"

Yes..."

"You won't...try anything when I untie them, will you?"

"No..."

"Not speaking sentences to me anymore Jay?"

"I have no...sentences," Jay spat.

"Why is that?"

"All you needed was a simple answer."

"Indeed, but I would prefer if you used full sentences."

"Why?"

Solon only grinned at Jay.

Jay gasped.

"What just crossed your mind?"

"You're...giving me that look again," Jay shivered involuntary.

"And what does that mean to you?"

"That you're going to do something...unpleasant."

Solon grinned again.

"Why are you giving me that look??" Jay panicked as he jerked on his arms.

Solon continued to grin.

"Stop! Help me!!"

His grin growing, Solon said softly, "Why are you calling for help?"

"I'm just...so desperate."

"Why is that?" Solon kept the grin on his face.

"You're giving me that look, and I hate it!" Jay cried.

"There's nothing to hate about it Jay," Solon grinned, as he moved a little closer to Jay.

"What...what are you going to do to me??"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Solon's grin still grew.

"R...Rape me?"

Solon kept grinning, "I could right now if I wanted to, couldn't I Jay?"

Jay gasped as he jerked on his restraints again.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me either," Solon's grin became sinister.

"There is...one thing I could do right now...if you keep this up," Jay tightly closed his eyes.

"And what is that?"

"You...don't want to know," Jay said slowly.

"Tell me Jay...or are you just lying to make me stop?" Solon continued to grin.

"How about if I just do it instead?"

"And what might it be?" Solon raised an eyebrow.

His legs no longer restrained, Jay lifted his leg, kicking Solon in the nuts.

"Argh! You little brat!" Solon gasped, as he slapped Jay hard across the face.

Jay only glared at him.

Returning the glare, Solon slapped Jay across the face again.

"Damn you..." Jay gasped.

Giving Jay yet another slap, Solon snarled, "You've made me angry Jay."

"Why? You're the one who told me to do it!"

Giving Jay a sick grin, Solon said, "You think you know everything, don't you?" He slapped Jay again, this time much harder than the last.

"Stop...stop hitting me!"

"Why should I?" Solon slapped Jay again.

"Just...stop!"

Stepping down on Jay's feet, Solon slapped Jay again, "I don't think I will."

"Ah! Stop! Please stop!" Jay cried.

"You know how I am when I'm angry Jay," Solon gave another hard slap.

"You...you brought it on yourself!" Jay yelled.

"Just like you brought this upon yourself!" Solon narrowed his eyes, as he began to slap Jay even harder now.

"Ah! Please stop!"

Slapping Jay again, Solon snarled, "No."

"Please!"

"Why?" Solon slapped Jay again.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Jay closed his eyes.

"What was that Jay?" Solon gave Jay another hard slap.

"I'm...sorry!" Jay said even louder.

"I still can't hear you Jay," Solon slapped Jay again.

"I'm sorry!" Jay nearly screamed.

"I don't think you want me to stop," Solon slapped Jay, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you...say that?"

"If you wanted me to stop, you would be begging me," Solon responded, as he slapped Jay again.

"Ugh!" Jay tightly closed his eyes, "Master...please stop!"

"Hmm?" Solon paused for a moment.

"Please stop...Master..."

Cupping Jay's face with his hand, Solon said, "You won't ever do that again?"

"I...I won't even do that again."

"I hope you learned your lesson."

Jay nodded, trembling.

"Good," Solon patted Jay's face with his hand.

Jay still trembled, wishing that he was some place else.

Running his thumb along the bruise that was slowly forming on Jay's face, Solon said, "And you won't anger me again?"

"I won't anger you again..."

"You will listen to what I tell you to do?"

"Yes..."

"Don't forget Jay."

"I won't..."

"Good." Still caressing Jay's face, Solon said, "You must be completely exhausted now..."

"Y-yes..."

"Remember what I told you about speaking in sentences Jay?"

"I'm...completely exhausted."

"Do you think you will even be able to stand?"

"Yes...I can stand," Jay mumbled.

Placing an incredibly tight hold on Jay's wrist, Solon began to remove one of the shackles.

Jay looked up at the wrist in Solon's grip.

"Not planning on getting away, are you Jay?" Solon watched the shackle fall from Jay's wrist.

"I...can't get away...I'm...too weak."

"In what way?" Solon slowly began to open the shackle.

"I wouldn't be able to run..."

Solon nodded, as he picked up the dry pair of shorts on the floor handing the clothing to Jay.

Jay studied the clothing.

"Something wrong Jay?" Solon handed Jay an oversized, gray t-shirt.

"No...not at all."

Pulling Jay to his feet, Solon said, "I'm going to give you five minutes to change."

Jay nodded. "Okay..."

Keeping his grip on Jay's wrist, Solon led Jay to the other side of the room.

Jay reluctantly followed, wishing he could pull away.

Unlocking and opening a door, Solon pushed Jay into the tiny, windowless room.

Jay gasped.

"What is it now?"

"N-nothing..." Jay said, afraid of getting slapped again.

"Tell me," Solon kept his grip on Jay's wrist.

"It's...such a small room."

"Do you not like that?"

"I'll...manage..."

"Good," Solon let go of Jay's wrist and closed the door, locking it.

Jay quickly changed into his new outfit, and then began to think to himself. He thought about Senel's group and the Oresoren, and he wanted to see them again so badly. But the growing horror that he would never see them again brought tears to his eyes. Finally, he dropped to the floor, burying his face and sobbing openly but quietly.

He could still feel the pain in his face from when Solon had slapped him, which made him cry even harder.

"Senel...Will...Chloe..." Jay shook his head, "Norma...Grune...Shirley..."

Leaning against the wall, Solon waited for the time to pass minutes.

Jay picked up his wet shorts and covered his face with them as he continued to cry.

"Pippo...Quppo...Poppo..."

Taking in a deep breath, he said slowly, feeling even more tears, "M-Moses...why...? P-please help me..."

Knocking on the door, Solon said loudly, "Time's up Jay."

Jay looked up briefly, and then resumed crying, "Please..."

Unlocking the door, Solon said, "I trust that you're done?"

Jay replied as steady as he could, "I'm...done..." Then he cried again silently. _"Everyone...please help me...don't leave me here...I don't want to be alone again..."_

----------------


	13. Chapter 12

----------------

Well, this chapter is shorter than the last one. I've gotten a part time job, so I don't have as much free time as I usually do. Though I'll try to update whenever I can. ; So anyways...next chapter

As always, please read and review (I love knowing what everyone thinks about this fic)

_Chapter 12_

----------------

Opening the door to the small room, Solon reached out, quickly taking hold of Jay by the wrist once again.

"Ah!" Jay gasped in surprise, quickly wiping his tears with his free arm.

Pulling Jay out of the room, Solon said, "You haven't been crying, have you?"

"Wh...what if I have?" Jay replied.

Solon smiled, "There's no reason to."

"Don't give me that," Jay shook his head, "I have plenty of reasons."

Taking hold of Jay's other wrist, Solon replied, "I'm here to take care of you."

"I...I don't care about you!" Jay cried.

"Do you think I really care? One way or another, you will give in."

"No!" Jay shook his head, trying to break Solon's hold on his wrist, "I'll never give in! Let me go!"

Pressing Jay against the wall, Solon said, "I'm not letting you get away from me."

Squirming, Jay cried out, "Why??"

"It's been so long since I last had you in my clutches. I can't let you leave so soon."

Jay struggled even harder. "Please!"

"You know I can't Jay," Solon held onto Jay a little tighter.

Jay struggled again, but then lowered his head, more tears streaming down his face.

Looking down at Jay, Solon said, "You know that I can't stand the sight of tears."

"Wh...why not?" Jay asked.

"It shows just how pathetic a person is," Solon shrugged.

"At least I am a person...unlike you," Jay said bitterly.

"Jay," Solon shook his head, as he tightened his grip.

"Wh...what?"

"Look at me Jay," a grin flashed across Solon's face.

Jay looked up at him, "What...what are you doing?"

Keeping his hold on Jay, Solon leaned in and placed a kiss on Jay's lips.

Jay gasped as he quickly turned away, "What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" Solon raised an eyebrow.

"If I knew...I wouldn't be asking."

"Do I really need to explain?"

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed.

"You say that I'm not a person," Solon grinned.

"W...what does that have to do with it?"

"It answers your question. People feel things. Some more than others," Solon continued to grin.

"Are you sure you don't just kiss me to sicken me?" Jay asked, a feeling of nausea spreading through his body.

"Oh, I'm very sure," Solon replied, and to prove his point, he kissed Jay again.

Jay hung his head again, "Ugh...Master...please...let me sleep..."

"Hmm...I could," Solon replied.

Jay looked up at him again, "But you have something else in mind, right?"

"No, not really," Solon shook his head.

Jay blinked.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing...I just want to sleep..."

"If that's what you really want..." Solon shrugged.

Jay waits to see what Solon would do next.

With one swift movement, Solon picked Jay up into his arms.

"Ah!" Jay gasped.

Grinning, Solon whispered in Jay's ear, "Something wrong?"

"I...I was just startled..." Jay said, struggling slightly.

"Were you not expecting that?" Solon began to nibble on Jay's ear.

"Not at all..."

"But you should expect this," Solon replied, as he passionately kissed Jay.

"Ah!" Jay pulled away, "S...stop! Please...let me sleep..."

"Stop what?" Solon held Jay a little closer.

"Stop kissing me..." Jay continued to struggle slightly.

"But why would I want to stop?"

"I...I just want to sleep..." Jay repeated.

"That badly?"

"Yes...please..." Jay nearly begged.

"Well, since you asked nicely enough..." Solon began to carry Jay across the room.

Jay watched where he's being carried.

Opening the door to the room from before, Solon said, "Now how am I going to keep you restrained?"

"I...have no idea..." Jay muttered.

"But I simply can not leave you alone untied like you are now," Solon shook his head.

"Well...whatever you think would be comfortable for me, I guess..." Jay mumbled.

"That's what I'm asking you Jay."

"Well, if you were tied up, what would be comfortable for you?"

"How would I know?" Solon shook his head.

"Just use your imagination..." Jay said sarcastically.

Making sure the door was locked, Solon said, "I suppose I'll tie your hands behind your back...or..."

"Or?"

"Or I could chain your legs to the bed."

"Well, I'm not going to choose how I'm going to be tied..."

"Why not Jay?"

"You're the one who's supposed to do whatever you want to me, right?"

"Why, yes I am," Solon grinned.

"So...go ahead and tie me...and then let me sleep with that remedy of yours..." Jay said slowly, hardly listening to his words anymore.

"If you insist," Solon placed Jay on the bed, keeping a hold on him.

Jay stared at the ceiling.

Pulling out some rope, and tightly tying Jay's arms behind his back, Solon tugged on it, making sure that the rope wouldn't come off.

Jay still waited, wishing desperately that he was else where.

Once Jay's arms were tightly bound behind his back, Solon said, "Now I won't be gone too long..."

Jay just gave him a fearful look in response.

Solon then walked into another room.

Jay sat up and looked around again, looking for anything he could use to escape from the room, but found nothing.

Jay then stared at the ceiling, thinking of better memories.

_"Senel...please find me..."_ Jay thought.

A though then crossed Jay's mind. Getting up, Jay waited by the door, his arms still tied behind his back.

A few tense minutes went by. Eventually, the door slowly creaked open.

Jay stayed hidden behind the open door, waiting to see Solon enter the room.

Walking into the room with his usual grin, Solon began to slowly close the door.

ay knew that now was the time to make his move. He quickly dashed around the open door, squeezing out of the room.

Turning around sharply, Solon yelled to his ninja's, "He's loose! Get the boy!"

Jay ignored the order as he ran as fast as he could across the deck.

Still grinning, Solon walked out of the room, watching as a ninja ran in front of Jay, tightly grabbing him by the shoulders, giving him a hard whack to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Jay.

Jay doubled over as he sank to the ground. "N...no..."

Walking up to Jay, Solon grabbed him by the hair, pulling Jay to his feet. Shaking his head, he said, "Tried to escape, did we? I hope you know this won't go unpunished."

"You..." Jay growled as he tried twisting his arms from behind his back, "Let me go!"

"You're. Not. Going. _Anywhere_." Solon slowly said each word, "Any attempt to escape will just fail. You've tried twice already. Both have failed. Try again, it will fail as well."

"But...why??" Jay gasped.

"Why...?" Solon said slowly, "Because I said so. Simple as that."

Jay tried to pull out of Solon's grip, still trying to free his arms.

Grinning, Solon slapped Jay across the face, slowly dragging him back to the room from before.

"Ow!" Jay continued to twist his wrists.

Turning Jay around, Solon tightly took hold of Jay's wrists. Kicking Jay's knees, he caused the boy to fall to the ground, "You're not going to go unpunished."

"Ah!" Jay shivered, "Wh...what are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to know?" Solon flashed another grin, this one more devious than the last.

Jay noticed the grin. Instead of responding, he made yet another attempt to get up and run.

Kicking in the back of Jay's knees again, Solon continued to drag Jay back into the room, closing and locking the door behind the two of them.

Jay stared in horror, as he knew he couldn't get through the locked door now...

----------------

Meanwhile...

----------------

"Mmm..."

It was near dusk by the time the red head had woken up again. Sitting up, he clutched his side painfully, uttering, "Dammit..."

Pulling himself out of bed, he looked around, "I don't see no one right now...maybe I can sneak out if I'm quiet enough..."

Slowly opening the door, the red head peered down the stairs, quickly pulling back when he saw Elsa asleep in one of the chairs.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "I ain't getting' out that way."

Going back into his hospital room, he sighed, "How am I goin' to get out this way?"

Looking around the room, he spotted his spears and his body ornaments, "Aww man. Don't tell me..."

Looking down at himself, he muttered, "Why'd they go an' do that? I hardly got anything on."

A thought then crossed his mind, knowing exactly how Jay would respond, _"You stupid bandit. It's not like you wear very much anyways. You're always half naked."_

Moses grinned weakly as he walked across the room, pulling on his animal pelt over his red pants.Picking up his body ornaments, he pulled them over his muscular, tanned body. Finally, he picked up his spear that was leaning against the wall.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks; I'm getting out of here. I'm goin to save Jay," Moses said to himself, "But first I have to get outta here."

Wandering over to the window, Moses grinned, "I guess this is the only way." Sliding it open, he slowly climbed out, holding onto the window ledge. Then, lowering his body down as far as he could, he dropped down onto the grass below, holding in a cry of pain.

Shakily getting to his feet, Moses muttered, "This ain't goin' to easy. Bubbles was right; my wounds are goin' to hold me back...but it don't matter no more. Dammit, I'm gonna save Jay!"

Letting out a sigh, he quickly dashed away from the hospital.

Running out of the town, another thought occurred to Moses; how was he going to get to the Mainland?

"I can always try to swim..." Moses said, before hearing Jay's voice respond, _"Don't be stupid. You'll drown before you even get a mile out."_

Moses smiled sadly, "It's like he's here with me right now."

Then shaking his head, he said, "I worry 'bout it once I get to Port on Range."

Coming to the edge of town, Moses sighed, "Why do they gotta lock up at night?"

Stopping a little always from the water, Moses began to run, jumping across the ditch. Grabbing hold of the other side, he pulled himself up, letting out a small gasp of pain.

Dusting himself off, Moses then ran across the field, encountering very few monsters; taking out the few who did cross his path.

Reaching Port on Range unscratched, Moses entered the area.

Before long, he spotted a few silhouettes. Moses tried to duck out of sight, but it was too late; he was caught; "Red!"

"Crap."

"First of all, what are you doing here? Second of all, how did you manage to get out of town?" Norma demanded, pulling Moses out of his hiding place behind a barrel with one hand, tightly holding onto Shelly with the other.

"Ya ain't goin' to force me back, are ya?" Moses pouted, " 'cause I ain't goin' back! Not without Jay!"

"Calm down Red!" Norma giggled, "I'm coming with you! I don't care what everyone else says! We have to save JJ and we have to do it now!"

"Now yer talkin' Bubbles!" Moses cried happily, giving Norma a highfive.

"But we aren't going alone," Norma waved a finger.

"Ya mean everybody else is comin'?" Moses's face lit up.

"No silly. I mean, it's going to be you, me, Shelly, Spot and the Scallops!" Norma grinned.

"Giet's here?" Moses exclaimed.

"Well of course. It's because of him that we found you, remember?" Norma giggled.

"That's right! I saw him before I passed out," Moses nodded, "Where's he at?"

"He's on the boat along with the Scallops," Norma replied, "C'mon, let's go before we get caught."

"Right," Moses nodded, following Norma towards one of the boats, before asking, "Ya didn't steal this boat, did ya Bubbles?"

Norma let out a nervous laugh, "I wouldn't call it 'stealing'. It's more of...borrowing." Norma received a look from Moses, "It's leaving some gald behind!"

Moses gave Norma another look, "Ya know if Will catches us, he's goin' to skin us alive."

"I know," Norma giggled nervously, "B-but let's get going, alright? We don't have time to worry about that little detail."

Moses didn't get time to respond, as Norma dragged him onto the boat.

"Lookie who I found!" Norma cried, dragging Moses into one of the rooms on the boat.

Giet's ears perked up as he ran over to Moses, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Giet!" Moses laughed, throwing his arms around the galf, burying his face in his fur, "I missed ya!"

"Woof!" Giet wagged his tail some more, giving Moses a slobbery lick.

While Moses had his little reunion with Giet, Norma wandered over to the Scallop brothers, "Are we ready to set sail?"

"We sure are! Ors!" Quppo nodded.

"Everything's ready, Ors!" Pippo said.

"We're ready to save Jay when you are, Ors!" Poppo threw in.

"Perfect!" Norma grinned, "Let's go, go, go!"

Shelly let out a yawn, nuzzling Norma's neck.

"That's right Shelly! We're going to save JJ!" Norma grinned.

"We're not going to let Solon get away with this, Ors!" Quppo declared.

"We're going to do anything to get Jay back home safely, Ors!" Poppo nodded.

"Just count on us, Ors!" Pippo stuck his paw in the air.

"Exactly!" Norma nodded, "Are we ready to go or what? Charge!"

"Right ya are Bubbles!" Moses cheered, bouncing up and down.

"You seem better already," Norma grinned.

"That because I'm motivated to get Jay back," Moses replied, grinning.

"And we aren't going home until we save JJ. Right everyone?" Norma called.

"Right!" Everyone called out.

And with that, the small ground silently left the legacy.

----------------


	14. Chapter 13

----------------

Well, I've managed to pull together another chapter. My part time job has taken over my life right now, and yes, the chapter's rather long. Also, this is not what I'd call 'one of my normal chapters'. It doesn't even have Moses or anyone else in it. Instead, it's just a JayxSolon chapter. Why just them? Because I want to wrap up this part of the story, without having to write another chapter with another warning on it. (hmm...after this, there'll be one more chapter left in the story. I can't wait to type that one up ).

So, a warning; this chapter would be considered 'Mature' to just about everyone (as for me, I'm not even sure what it would be called, as I'd consider this chapter not so bad, but that doesn't mean other people won't.)

So, umm...yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you about this chapter. So what makes it so bad? Well...let's just say it's like...major one-sided SolonxJay. Major as in...major. Yeah... coughs So if you don't like that stuff, just go and skip to the last few lines, as it'll explain stuff for the next story. (Has a feelings that no one's even reads this stuff.)

Well...okay, enough of my ranting. And don't say that I didn't warn anyone. coughs again As for what was going on when the ideas for this chapter came together...let's just say...then again, I don't even know. All I remember is that I had a little too much sugar that day... ;

And I hope no one's too OOC in this chapter. ;

And I know this is really random; but is it just me, or are the Oresoren just so cute? Don't you just want to go and pick them up and give them a great big hug?

And finally, the next chapter

_Chapter 13_

----------------

Forcefully dragging Jay across the room, Solon threw the former ninja onto the bed, his grin larger than usual.

Jay turned to face Solon, still trying to free his wrists, noticing the grin, a deep horror growing within him.

Still grinning, Solon climbed onto the bed, placing a hand on Jay's chest, forcing him to lie down.

"Oh...Nerifes..." Jay gasped as he tried to throw himself off the bed.

Forcing Jay to stay down, Solon pinned Jay's arms above his head, grinning, "You're not going to enjoy this one bit."

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jay asked in horror.

"What I've always done...only this time, I'm going to take it much further," Solon breathed into Jay's ear as he removed his hand from Jay's chest, slowly running it along Jay's side, stopping at Jay's hip.

"Wh...what?" Jay squirmed at the touch.

"Oh, you know very well what I mean," Solon slowly rolled down one of Jay's socks.

"Ah...no!" Jay began kicking his leg.

Ignoring Jay's cried, Solon continued to remove the sock.

"No, stop!" Jay cried, struggling.

Ignoring Jay's cries, Solon pulled the sock off of Jay's leg, starting to remove the other sock now.

"No..." Jay gasped in horror.

"No one will help you now. You're trapped," Solon taunted, pulling off the other sock, running a caress along the now bare leg.

"No...please stop..." Jay begged, weakly kicking his legs.

"Stop? But would I do that?" Solon continued to fondle Jay's leg.

"B...because I said so!" Jay cried.

Shaking his head, Solon took hold of Jay's shorts, "And if I don't listen? Oh that's right; you can't do a thing to stop me."

Jay began to struggle again. "Help!!"

Grinning, Solon started to pull down Jay's shorts with his free hand, "I did warn you that if you tried to escape again, I wouldn't take it lightly."

"Wh...why not??" Jay gasped, hardly realizing what was happening.

"Because I need to get it through your head that you _can not_ escape," Solon shrugged, pulling the shorts past Jay's ankles now.

"But why won't you let me go!?" Jay stared.

"I'm not going to answer that again," Solon shrugged, putting the shorts aside, "Now...where to begin?"

Jay gasped as he pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to protect himself.

Grabbing Jay by the ankles, and straightening out the boy's legs, Solon sat on Jay's legs, forcing them to stay straight. Then, reaching out a hand, Solon began to stroke Jay's face.

Jay looked away as he continued to struggle.

Grinning, Solon suddenly gave Jay's cheek a pinch.

"Ah!" Jay shook his head.

Leaning in, Solon placed a rough kiss on Jay's lips, giving Jay's neck a pinch as he did so.

"Mmmph!" Jay screamed, breaking the kiss.

Grinning, Solon began to caress Jay's sides.

Jay twisted his body, trying to get away from the caresses.

Placing a hand on Jay's chest to hold him in place, Solon continued to caress Jay's sides.

"Stop!" Jay cried again. "Someone help me!"

"I'm not going to stop," Solon licked Jay's cheek.

Jay screamed, "Get off me, you pervert!"

Solon said, "Get off you?"

"Uh...yeah! Get off me!" Jay continued to struggle.

"And...why would I do that?" Solon would grin, giving Jay's side another caress.

"You don't need a reason, do you?" Jay snapped, " Just get off me!"

"Hmmm...No," Solon shrugged, giving Jay's side another pinch.

"Ahh!!" Jay let out an ear-piercing scream.

Rubbing the spot he had just pinched, Solon said, "Did that hurt?"

"What do you think?" Jay glared, "Of course that hurt!"

"You didn't like that, did you?" Solon asked, giving Jay's neck a kiss.

Jay sat up suddenly, trying to throw Solon off.

Pressing a hand on Jay's chest, and forcing him to lie down, Solon said, "And what were you just trying to do?"

"How about trying to throw you off and then get the hell out of here!?" Jay clenched his fists.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Solon kept his hand on Jay's chest, digging his nails into Jay's soft skin slightly, pulling out a near by shackle.

"Ah-Wh...what are you doing!?" Jay cried as he tried to sit up again.

Digging his nails into Jay's skin a little more, and snapping the shackle onto Jay's wrist, Solon grinned, "What do you think?"

Jay yanked on the shackle. "No! Let me go!"

"I don't think so," Solon grinned some more, tugging on the shackle, making sure it was tightly fastened on Jay's wrist and the bed.

His eyes widening, Jay brought up his free arm and tried to shove Solon off again.

But before Jay could touch him, Solon tightly took hold of Jay's wrist, pinning it above his head. With his free hand, Solon began to caress Jay's sides again.

"Argh...no!" Jay cried out in frustration.

"No what?" Solon asked, still pinning Jay's arm above his head, pressing the caresses deeper into Jay's sides.

"Stop...touching me..." Jay responded, warm tears streaming down his face.

"Stop touching you? Now why would I want to do that?" Solon continued to hold down Jay's arm.

"What do you think?" Jay responded, "You have no right to touch me like this!"

"Hmm...do you really think I care?" Solon grinned.

"Wh...why wouldn't you care!?" Jay gasped.

"How shall I put it?" Solon smirked, bringing his caresses along Jay's chest now, "I'm going to touch you whether you like it or not."

"No..." Jay continued to struggle as more tears came. "Why??"

"Because I like how your smooth skin feels?" Solon replied, lightly caressing Jay's nipple with his thumb.

"Ugh...stop!" Jay screamed, struggling with his arm in Solon's grip.

Holding Jay's wrist tighter, Solon shook his head, "Nope." Leaning in, he now kissed Jay's nipple, caressing it with his tongue.

"Wh...what are you doing!?" Jay asked.

Ignoring Jay, Solon continued to caress Jay's nipple with his tongue, slowly beginning to nipple on it.

Jay turned his head towards the door now. "H...help!"

Looking up, and caressing Jay's other side with his hand, Solon chuckled, "You're not going to get any help now."

"Wh...what are you going to do to me??"

"Why do you care?" Solon grinned, running his caresses down to Jay's hip.

"Because I don't want you to do whatever you're thinking!" Jay asked, shaking.

"Which would be?"

"H...how should I know?"

"Well, I'll just continue on then," Solon's grin became sadistic, as he began to caress Jay's thigh.

Jay once again tried to free his arm from Solon's grip. "No! You...you bastard!!"

"Call me what you like," Solon grinned, tightening his grip on Jay's wrist again. With his other hand, he very softly caressed Jay's inner thigh.

"Oh, so you don't mind?" Jay questioned.

"Not at all," Solon grinned, "It won't stop me."

"Then...then what will??" Jay demanded.

"Nothing at all," Solon pressed his caresses deeper into Jay's thigh, "I'm surprised you haven't cried out yet. Cry out for me."

_"If you insist..."_ Jay thought. Then he cried out, "Help!!"

"You silly boy," Solon grinned, giving Jay's thigh a slap.

"Wh...what?" Jay cringed in pain, "You told me to cry out..."

"Oh, you know what I meant by that," Solon grinned again, "Now don't make me have to hit you even harder."

"Oh, that?" Jay decided to give Solon a taste of his own medicine. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll force you to," Solon began to caress Jay's thigh again.

"F...force me to?" Jay dared to ask.

"Of course. I still have a few places left to touch you..."

"But...why...why do you want me to cry out?"

"Because I love hearing that sound," Solon gave Jay's inner thigh a small pinch.

"Ahh!" Jay let out a cry of pain.

"See? That wasn't too hard, now was it?" Solon grinned, caressing the spot he had just pinched.

Jay looked away, sobbing. "Please let me go..."

"I already told you; No."

"Wh...why??" Jay jerked on his arm in Solon's grip again.

"Oh, for many reasons. Some of which you don't need to know," Solon grinned, picking up the other shackle, fastening it to Jay's wrist.

"Many reasons? What reasons could you possibly have??"

"Why do you care so much? Why do you need to know?" Solon chuckled, attaching the shackle to the bed, tugging on it, making sure Jay was fully restrained.

Instead of responding, Jay looked up at the shackles, anxiously yanking on them.

"Those aren't going to come off anytime soon," Solon took both hands, running caresses down both of Jay's sides.

"Wh...why are you doing this to me?" Jay asked, more warm tears streaming down his face. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Why?" Solon asked, placing his hands on Jay's shoulders, caressing the boy's neck with his thumbs, "I'm not going to answer that."

Jay turned away and began tugging on the shackles again.

Smirking, Solon ran some more caresses down Jay's body, stopping at Jay's hips.

Jay gasped at the touch as he continued to struggle.

"Hmm...let's have some fun, shall we?" Solon grinned, pulling out a blindfold.

"Wh...what are you...?" Jay gasped as he struggled even harder.

"Finally, a reaction," Solon grinned, tying the blindfold around Jay's head.

Jay shook his head, "Get this thing off me!"

"No." Placing his hands on Jay's shoulders, Solon said, "Let's start this over, shall we?"

"Start what over...?"

"This," Solon began to softly caress Jay's sides.

"Ahh...no!" Jay cried out as he resumed his struggles.

Keeping one hand caressing Jay's sides, Solon began to caress Jay's face with the other.

Jay jerked on the restraints. "I said stop _touching_ me!"

Grinning, Solon leaned in, giving Jay a kiss on the lips. As he did so, he began to press his caresses deeper into Jay's sides.

"Mmmph!!" Jay sharply turned away to break the kiss.

Chuckling, Solon placed his hands on either side of Jay's body, caressing his nipples with his thumbs.

"Ahh...no!" Jay twisted his body back and forth.

Solon cooed, "Doesn't that feel nice?"

Jay was breathing heavily. "No...please stop!"

"No, not yet," Solon grinned, listening to Jay's heavy breaths, "Now why don't you cry out for me?"

"Wh...why??" Jay asked in between breaths as he still tried to free himself.

"Because I told you to. Now go ahead and cry out for me," Solon began to press his caresses a little deeper.

Jay continued his heavy breaths, desperately trying to suppress his moan.

"Come on Jay. Cry out for me," Solon continued to caress Jay's nipples, leaning in and kissing Jay's collar bone.

"N...no...please stop..." Jay said weakly.

Licking Jay's collar bone, Solon breathed on Jay's now wet skin, "Just do it. Cry out." Keeping his thumbs on Jay's nipples, Solon continued to press harder with the caresses.

"Wh...what happens if I do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try?"

Jay continued to suppress his cries, while pulling away at every chance.

"Well, it seems I'll help you then," Solon moved a hand off of Jay's chest, licking that nipple with his tongue. With his now free hand, he began to caress Jay's stomach.

Jay gasped as he began to struggle again.

A smile forming on his lips, Solon began to suck on Jay's nipple, pressing his caresses into Jay's stomach as he did so.

"Stop..." Jay continued to beg helplessly, "P-please stop..."

"If you want me to stop, then I suggest that you start moaning for me,. You can only keep it in for so long. You're having trouble with it right now," Solon said, still continuing what he was doing.

Jay continued his heavy breathing as a moan escaped.

Grinning, Solon ran his hand along Jay's sides. Then, without warning, he gave Jay's nipple a light pinch with his other hand.

"Ah!" Jay cried out as he twisted his body again.

"Why don't you moan for me some more?" Solon asked, caressing Jay's now aching nipple with a thumb.

"Wh...why? I've already..." Jay began to sob.

Solon kissed Jay's neck again, "Just do it."

"No...p-please..."

"Jay, just moan some more," Solon began to caress Jay's thigh again.

Jay let out another moan as tears streamed down his face.

Kissing Jay's cheek, Solon said softly, "Not too hard, is it?"

"Why...why do you...?"

"Yes?" Solon continued to caress Jay.

"Why do you...want me to...moan?"

"I just like listening to them," Solon said simply.

Jay looked away, squirming in the chains again.

"So...go ahead and moan some more!" Solon grinned, sliding a hand up Jay's leg, lightly touching Jay's area.

Jay gasped as he let out a louder moan.

Continuing to lightly touch Jay's area, Solon said, "That's it. Moan some more."

"Ah...stop!" Jay cried in between moans.

"Stop? Why? I quite enjoy these moans," Solon said, applying a little more pressure now.

"But...I don't..."

"But you can learn to."

"No," Jay shook his head, "...let me go..."

"I already told you; no. But..."

"But...?"

"But since you seem so desperate...perhaps I could stop for just a little bit."

Jay paused and looked at him.

"I'm not going to untie you, but...I could stop touching you for just a little bit."

Jay looked away again, sobbing quietly.

"Would you like that? Or shall I just continue to touch you?"

"No...my body is not your plaything..."

"So you don't want me to stop then? Very well."

"You bastard!" Jay cried.

"Now, don't get angry. I asked if you wanted me to stop for a little bit, and you said no. I'm only doing what you said."

"No...you asked if you should continue to touch me, and I said no..."

"Did you? I'm afraid it's hard to understand you through all of that sobbing."

"And I said my body is not your plaything!" Jay snapped.

"Well, what can I say? I really enjoy touching your body."

"Well, I don't care! You have no right to touch me like that!"

"Says who? You?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm...too bad. It's not like you can really stop me, even if you tried."

Jay clenched his fists, and then jerked on his restraints as hard as he could.

"See how you react? You know as well as I do that it's true."

"What is it about my body? Which part of me do you enjoy touching so much??"

"It's so very soft. And the way you move when I touch you. There, is that reason enough for you?"

"I...I guess..."

"Good. Now I think it would be a good idea for you to get some sleep."

Jay gasped. "How can I sleep like this?"

"Hmm?" Solon asked.

"There's no way I can sleep like this..."

"And why is that?"

"I'm all naked and tied up..." Jay looked away.

"Well I can't just untie you..."

"Wh...why not?" Jay asked.

"You'll just try to get away...again," Solon shook his head.

"It'd be a lot easier if you just let me go!"

"Well, I'm not going to. So, I guess I'll just leave you here for a few hours to get some sleep then, hmm?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to sleep!"

"Yes, I am crazy," Solon grinned as he shrugged, "But we both know very well that I'm not going to untie you."

Jay began jerking on the shackles again.

"Hmm, I suppose that I could put your shorts back on. Maybe..."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Jay demanded.

"Well, I could momentary remove the shackles from your feet and then possibly put your shorts back on."

"Wh...what's the catch?"

"The catch? Well, I'm sure you have an idea."

"No...I have no idea."

"Well, I can stand here all day. Until you figure out what's the catch, that is."

"Come on...there has to be a hint, at least..."

"Well, it has something to do with you doing something."

"Like...what?"

"I'm afraid you have to guess that."

"Well, seeing as I'm tied up here, I can't do anything at all..."

"Yes, that's very true. But that doesn't mean I can't do anything."

"Wh...what?"

"Oh, just guess already."

"You want me to...let you touch me some more?"

"Something like that. Continue."

"Hmm...m-maybe I shouldn't..." Jay muttered.

"Why not?"

"As long as I don't guess, you won't do anything to me..."

"Oh, that's not true. And if you don't guess...you're going to stay here, completely naked."

"I just don't know!"

"Oh, you were close. Just try to guess again."

"Touch me...?"

"Getting closer."

"Rape me???" Jay gasped.

Solon chucked, "No, not that."

"I...I just don't know!"

"Oh, it's close to rape, but it's not rape either."

"What could be close to rape, but not rape?"

"Oh, you're smart. Just guess."

"Touch...um..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know the word for it..."

"Well, if you don't know the word, just try to tell me."

"I don't know...just a lot of touching?"

"Something very close to that. But where do you think I would want to touch you?"

"Um...everywhere?"

"Very good Jay. But where do you think I want to touch you the most?"

"My...my chest?"

"Hmm, nope."

"Um...my legs?"

"Closer."

"...Between...my legs?"

"Yes, that's it."

Jay gasped in horror. "No! Why would you want to touch me there!?"

"What you don't know that yet?" Solon grinned.

"No, I don't!"

"Do you remember how loudly you moaned when I very lightly touched you there before?"

Jay gasped. "So you want to touch me there just to get me to moan?"

"Exactly. Plus it's twice as entertaining than just touching your sides."

"How was it entertaining?"

"Oh, just watching how you reacted."

Jay jerked on his restraints again. "No!"

"No?"

Jay shrunk back, "Please don't touch me..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it..."

"Is that the only reason why you don't want me touching you?"

"It's just wrong in so many ways!"

"What ways? Do tell me."

"We're both male...I'm young, and you're an old freak..."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with two males doing things like this. And you and that bandit would have done something very similar if you had the time. Is there anything else you find so wrong?"

"There is also simple fact that you're doing this to me against my will!" Jay clenched his fists.

"Oh, I'll get you wanting me to do this. I can guarantee it. What else?"

Jay gasped. "How will you get me wanting to do this?"

"Oh, I have a few different ways. How about this? Why don't you just let go of everything for a few minutes and try to enjoy being touched. If you do that, I'll put your shorts back on."

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I guess...I'll do it..." Jay said slowly, mentally slapping himself.

"Alright. How long do you think you'll be able to do it?"

"I guess...as long as you need..."

"How does...thirty minutes sound to you?"

"It...sounds fair enough..."

"Good. Now, you will just let go and try to enjoy this?" Solon asked, placing his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"Y...yes..."

"Excellent," Solon grinned, placing a hand on Jay's face, "I'm going to start off with a few simple touches."

"O...okay..." Jay's eyes widened.

Solon grinned, "Good, that makes things much easier."

"So I just...need to enjoy it?" Jay asked, uncertain.

"Exactly," Solon grinned.

"All right...well...I'm as ready as I'll ever be..."

"Don't you think we should set the mood first?" Solon chuckled.

Jay gave a blank stare.

"Oh, it's simple enough," Solon mused, "I'll just light a few candles..."

Jay remained silent.

"But you know what will happen after that," Solon grinned, lighting a candle at random.

"Wh...what's that?"

"Oh, your 'punishment'."

Jay gasped as he tugged on his restraints lightly, softly rattling the chains that held him to the bed.

Grinning, Solon continued to light the candles around the room, "Oh, you won't have to wait long now."

Jay paused and began twisting his wrists, hoping to slip them out of the chains.

"And you won't escape, so just give up already," Solon chuckled, lighting another candle.

Jay continued to squirm, tears forming in his eyes.

Walking back over to the bed that Jay was restrained to, Solon placed a hand on Jay's cheek, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jay paused, looking up at him, his eyes seeming to say, "I don't believe you."

"Oh, I'll just start off with a few simple strokes...but don't forget, you're to enjoy this," Solon grinned.

"Ah...a-alright..." Jay braced himself, his body trembling slightly.

Slowly getting onto the bed, Solon began to softly caress Jay's face.

"If I were to enjoy this, how would this be a punishment?" Jay asked.

"Oh, that doesn't really matter, does it?" Solon continued to grin.

Jay fell silent, waiting for Solon's next move.

Grinning, Solon began to caress Jay's face with one hand, tracing small circles on Jay's cheek with it.

Jay closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

Leaning in, Solon kissed Jay's forehead, tracing Jay's jaw now.

"Ohh..." Jay let out a soft moan.

Watching Jay, Solon began tracing Jay's jaw, ever so softly kissing his cheek.

"Mmm..." Jay let out a soft moan as he turned his head away.

Leaning in closer, Solon began to lightly kiss Jay's neck, caressing Jay's shoulder as he did so.

Jay's body trembled as he felt goosebumps forming on his body.

Grinning, Solon began to ever so slowly run his tongue along Jay's neck.

"Ah..." Jay's body twitched in the restraints.

Continuing to slowly run his tongue along Jay's neck, Solon began to lightly caress Jay's chest.

Jay softly pulled on his restraints, breathing heavily.

Slowly running his tongue along Jay's collar bone, Solon continued to caress Jay's chest, pressing the caresses a little deeper.

"Ah..." Jay let out a moan as his heavy breathing continued.

Placing kisses on Jay's collar bone now, Solon began to trace small circles on Jay's chest.

Jay's body began to move sensually.

Moving his kisses back up Jay's neck, Solon began to trace small circles around one of Jay's nipples.

Jay let out a small gasp.

Grinning, Solon began to kiss Jay's jaw, very slowly caressing Jay's nipple with his thumb now.

"Nuh..." Jay let out a moan again.

Moving his kisses along Jay's jaw, Solon began to kiss Jay's lips, while pressing his caresses deeper.

"Mmm..." Jay's body continued to move sensually.

Keeping the kiss, Solon ran his tongue along Jay's lips, moving his caresses to the other side of Jay's chest.

"S...Solon..." Jay muttered softly.

"Yes?" Solon said, continuing to run his tongue along Jay's lips.

"Please...let me go..." Jay whispered ever so softly.

"We've already been over this," Solon replied, continuing to caress Jay's chest.

"Please..." Jay said in between heavy breaths, tears forming in his eyes again.

"No," Solon said softly in Jay's ear, starting to run his caresses along Jay's sides.

"Ah..." Jay moaned again.

Grinning, Solon held onto Jay's hip with one hand, while deeply caressing Jay's sides with the other.

"Oh..." Jay pulled on his legs slightly, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Ask for it," Solon said softly, tightening his grip on Jay's hip slightly, still pressing the caresses deeper.

"Wh...what?"

"Oh, you know," Solon lightly ran a caress along Jay's thigh.

"I don't know...what to say..."

"Why don't you just try anyways," Solon said, pressing another caress into Jay's thigh.

"A-alright...do it..." Jay muttered, hoping that would end things quickly.

"It?" Solon asked, teasing Jay slightly, running his caresses along Jay's thigh, not quite touching Jay yet.

Jay pulled on his legs again. "You know..."

"No, I don't think I do," Solon grinned, continuing to run his caresses along Jay's body, still not quite touching him.

"Alright...then please...let me go..."

"We've already been over this," Solon said again, lightly caressing Jay's hip.

"I don't know...what you want me to ask for..."

"But you do know what you want...where you want to be touched."

"Well...could you...touch my nipples some more?" Jay asked, blushing slightly.

"I believe I can," Solon replied, bringing both hands along Jay's sides, placing his thumbs on either one of Jay's nipples.

"Ah..." Jay let out a moan.

Kissing Jay's neck, Solon began to softly caress Jay's nipples with his thumbs.

"Nuh..." Jay began to moan loudly now.

Pressing the caresses deeper, Solon slowly began to lick Jay's neck again, lightly breathing on it.

"Ohh..." Jay continued to moan, while squirming in his restraints.

Pressing his thumbs a little harder, Solon began to run his tongue along Jay's collar bone again, carefully breathing on it.

Overwhelmed with the stimulation, Jay twisted his body, moaning even louder.

Continuing what he was doing, Solon said softly, "Call out my name."

"Ah...wh...what?"

"Just say my name when you moan. Go on, do it," Solon said, pressing his caresses a little deeper.

"Ah...S...Solon..."

"Very good," Solon grinned, kissing Jay's neck again, lightly nibbling on it.

"Ah..." Jay moaned again.

Moving a little closer, Solon began to bring his kisses down along Jay's chest, stopping near one of Jay's nipples.

Jay froze again, still moaning.

Removing his thumb, Solon began to softly kiss Jay's nipple, fondling it with his tongue.

"Ah!" Jay moaned even louder.

Grinning, Solon began to nibble on Jay's nipple.

As Jay was moaning, he started struggling again, hoping to break free while Solon is distracted.

Noticing Jay's struggles, Solon paused what he was doing, lightly pinching Jay's side, asking, "And just what are you doing?"

"Ah! Wh...what...?" Jay asked, playing innocent.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. You were trying to escape again, weren't you?" Solon continued to pinch Jay's side.

"Ow!" Jay turned his body away from the pinch. "Why are you...pinching me?"

"Stop struggling and I'll stop," Solon grinned.

Jay paused. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't have you struggling," Solon replied, softly caressing the spot he had just pinched.

"Then...just let me go..."

"I can't have you saying that either," Solon grinned, slapping Jay across the face, "Get it through your head; I'm not letting you go."

"What...say what??" Jay gasped.

"Stop saying "let me go". It's getting old," Solon replied.

Jay looked away, sobbing softly.

"You do understand that every time you ask to be let go, I'll have to hurt you," Solon caressed Jay's face.

"Wh...why?"

"You already know why," Solon continued to caress Jay's face.

_"So the only thing left is to escape on my own,"_ Jay thought to himself as he tugged on his restraints again.

Giving Jay another slap, Solon warned, "Stop struggling."

Jay fell limp, sobbing again.

Caressing Jay's chest, Solon said, "Good choice."

"This...is not...my choice..." Jay said between clenched teeth.

"If you say so," Solon said, grinning. Leaning in, he placed another kiss on Jay's neck.

"I can't believe...this is happening to me..." Jay muttered angrily.

"Why is that?" Solon asked, moving the kisses along Jay's collar bone.

"I swore that I would never let you control me like this again...and now you're making me suffer all over again!"

"I'm controlling you now?" Solon chuckled, drawing small circles on Jay's chest, "Whatever makes you say that?"

"You're...keeping me tied up...and you torture me when I try to escape..."

"If you don't like being tortured, then stop trying to escape," Solon chuckled.

"But why are you doing this to me!?" Jay cried, tearing up again.

"We've already been over this," Solon grinned, "Or have you forgotten that?"

"I've...forgotten..."

"Have you now? I can't go repeating myself every time you forget something. But I suppose I can tell you one last time..."

Jay looked up at him, waiting for the answer.

"I'm only doing this because I enjoy doing this to you," Solon grinned, running a caress along Jay's side.

"That's...that's all?" Jay asked in disbelief.

"That, and one more small little thing," Solon's grin grew.

"What's...what's that?" Jay asked, not even sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh, you don't know?" Solon said, leaning in closer to Jay, leaving very little space between them.

"N...no..."

"It's all very simple," Solon whispered, "It's because I love you."

Jay gasped in horror as he tugged on his restraints again.

Firmly placing his hands on Jay's shoulders, and holding Jay down, Solon said, "Does that surprise you?"

"Y...yes!"

Continuing to hold Jay down, Solon asked, "Why is that?"

"Because if you really love me, you wouldn't be doing this to me..."

"You don't know me very well then," Solon said, grinning.

"Wh...what?"

"You can't honestly think that I'm the kind of person to just 'let you go because I love you'," Solon said, shaking his head.

"But you keep hurting me! People don't hurt the people they care about!"

"Oh, yes they do. But notice that I only hurt you when you try to get away from me," Solon grinned.

"But I don't want to be stuck with you!" Jay nearly screamed.

"Lucky you. You don't get a choice," Solon replied.

"What do you mean 'lucky me'??" Jay demanded.

"Oh, quite a few things. Perhaps about what's going to happen to you in the future."

"Wh...what's going to happen?"

"What is going to happen? Hmm, you don't really need to know."

Jay gasped again, and then struggled against the chains yet again.

"You must really like pain," Solon grinned. Firmly holding down Jay with one hand, he reached for one of the nearby candles. Then, with another grin, he held it under one of Jay's arms, letting the flame touch Jay's skin.

"Ahh!!" Jay let out a scream of pain.

Solon's grin grew, "I did warn you," as he continued to hold the candle under Jay's arm, slowly moving the candle along it.

"S-stop that!" Jay screamed in between cries.

Solon gave Jay a look, continuing to hold the flame under Jay's arm.

"Ahh! Stop...please..." Jay cried, trying to move his arm away from the flame, thinking to himself, _"Senel...when are you going to get me out of here?"_

"How come?" Solon asked, still holding the flame to Jay's arm, "I asked you to stop struggling, yet you didn't stop. So why should I stop this?"

"It hurts..." Jay sobbed. "Please stop..."

"I don't know..." Solon replied, still keeping the flame under Jay's arm.

"Ahh! P-please..." Jay cried.

"Oh, fine," Solon rolled his eyes, putting the candle back on the nearby table.

Jay breathed with relief, but then looked over at his arm. He then looked away, crying openly now.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Solon stated, running a finger along the burn on Jay's arm.

Jay jerked his arm, as the finger only made the pain worse. He only continued to cry.

Holding down Jay with one hand, Solon continued to fondle Jay's arm, "There's no need to cry Jay. The pain will stop soon."

"I...I hate you..." Jay muttered in between sobs.

"Oh, I know," Solon smiled, stroking Jay's face, "But let me assure you, that'll all go away very soon."

Jay shook his head, asking again, "Just...just let me go...please..."

"I'm not going to do that," Solon said, giving Jay's arm a small squeeze, "So stop asking."

"Ah...wh...what are you going to do to me now...?"

"Finish what I had started before you began to struggle?"

"Wh...what?"

"Oh, you know," Solon grinned, running a caress along Jay's chest.

"Wh...what am I supposed to do...?"

"What do you mean by 'what are you supposed to do'?

"Wh...what can I do?"

"What can you do?" Solon asked, before saying, "Just go along with it."

Jay only closed his eyes and looked away.

"But I'm sure you can do that," Solon said, caressing Jay's jaw.

"Alright...do it to me..." Jay muttered, cursing himself.

"Very well," Solon grinned, pressing deep caresses into Jay's sides.

"Ah..." Jay moaned. "Didn't you say...that you wanted me to ask for something...?"

"It depends what you're asking," Solon replied, "What is it?"

"Well...you told me to...'ask for it'..."

"Well, go on," Solon replied, continuing to press deep caresses into Jay's sides.

"You wanted to...touch my legs?"

Solon grinned as he moved his caresses along Jay's body, keeping them at Jay's thighs.

"Ah..." Jay let out a moan.

Tracing circles on Jay's thighs, Solon said, "Anywhere you want to be touched right now?"

"A-ah...where do you want to touch me?"

"Oh, everywhere."

Jay twisted his wrists slightly, looking away again.

"So where do you want to be touched right now?"

"I guess...between my legs...let's get that over with..." Jay closed his eyes tightly, wishing he hadn't just said that.

Solon grinned, continuing to trace circles on Jay's body

As Solon traced the circles on Jay's thighs, Jay began to flex his legs slightly, breathing heavily.

Continuing to trace the circles on Jay's thighs, but pressing them deeper, Solon began to move them closer to Jay's hip.

With the increasing stimulation, Jay began to moan, while flexing in his restraints.

Keeping one hand deeply caressing Jay's thigh, Solon began to move his other caresses from one of Jay's hips to the other, still not quite touching him.

"Ah...Solon..." Jay muttered in between moans.

Leaning in, Solon said softly while keeping the deep caresses, "And you know what comes next."

"Ah...I'm so...helpless..."

"Why do you say that?" Solon asked, pressing his caresses a little deeper.

"W-whatever you do to me...I can't stop it..."

"Yes, that's true," Solon grinned, keeping the caresses, "But you seem to be enjoying it enough."

"Nuh..." Jay moaned again, still flexing in his restraints. "Do you...like it when I...squirm like this?"

"Oh yes. Very much," Solon said, giving Jay's neck a small lick.

"Ah..." Jay looked away, exposing his neck. "Why?"

"Oh, I enjoy watching you move like that," Solon said, kissing Jay's exposed neck.

"Ohh...is it...sexy? Or how would you describe it?"

"Oh yes, it's as you say, sexy," Solon replied, licking Jay's neck again.

"A-ah!" Jay let out a louder moan, parting his legs slightly.

Gripping Jay's thigh, Solon ran his hand along it, slowly starting to caressing Jay's area, while placing another kiss on Jay's neck.

"Ah..." Jay moaned even louder still.

Licking Jay's neck again, Solon said softly, "Look at this. You're so worked up, that you're beginning to sweat."

"Ah...is...is that bad?"

"No, not at all," Solon replied, running his tongue along Jay's collar bone, "You can say it's quite...sexy."

"Ah...oh..." Jay continued to moan and squirm, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What's the reason for tears this time?" Solon asked, kissing Jay's collar bone.

"It's so...overwhelming..."

"What do you find so overwhelming?" Solon said, deepening the caresses around Jay's area.

"Ah...this stimulation..." Jay responded in between loud moans.

"Do you like it?" Solon asked, running his tongue along Jay's chest.

"Ah...y...yes..." Jay breathed as his movements increased.

"Good," Solon replied, breathing on Jay's chest, continuing to press his caresses deeper.

Jay continued to moan, still pulling on his restraints.

Kissing Jay's chest, Solon began to run his tongue around one of Jay's nipples, kissing it now and then.

"Oh..." Jay let out another moan.

Still kissing Jay's nipple, Solon began to nibble on it, starting to press his caresses even deeper.

"Ah..." Jay tried to reach out towards Solon with his restrained arms, but then gave up, letting his arms fall limp.

Noticing the movement, Solon asked, "Need something?" before going back to nibbling on Jay's nipple.

"N...no..."

"You're sure?" Solon replied, breathing lightly on Jay's now aching nipple.

"I'm...tired..." Jay said, breathing heavily.

Moving to Jay's other nipple now, Solon said, "Are you now?"

"Ah...yes..."

"Well, what do you suggest I do about that?" Solon asked, lightly nibbling on Jay.

"Uh...what...would you do?"

"Depends. That's why I was asking you," Solon asked, taking one of his hands and rubbing Jay's nipple with his thumb, while continuing to nibble on the other.

"Could we...take a break?"

"You mean from this?" Solon asked.

"Y...yes..."

"Oh, I suppose," Solon replied, stopping his caresses.

Jay stopped to catch his breath.

Solon waited for Jay to catch his breath, saying, "You really were worked up."

"I guess...I was..."

Caressing Jay's cheek with his thumb, Solon said, "So what do you suggest we do while you 'take a break'?"

"I...I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," Solon shrugged, drawing circles on Jay's chest.

"But...you must have an idea..."

"Oh, I might. But I'm sure you have an idea as well," Solon said, continuing to draw circles on Jay's chest.

"No...I don't..."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you," Solon mused, caressing Jay's cheek again.

Jay looked up at him, waiting for the answer.

"I can do anything I want to you," Solon said, grinning.

"Ah...do you have to go and scare me like that?"

"Scare you? Is that what I'm doing?" Solon grinned.

"Y...yes! Now what do you want to do to me?"

"Oh, but I like keeping you guessing," Solon's grin grew.

"You say you don't want me to struggle...but I keep struggling because you keep scaring me like this!"

"What's so scary about this?"

"I...I don't know what you're going to do to me? Are you going to hurt me again??"

"Oh, you never know," Solon continued to grin.

Jay gasped. "No..." He began to pull on his restraints.

"I never said I was going to hurt you," Solon replied.

"Then...what are you going to do...?"

"Why don't you guess?"

"You've...done everything to me already!"

"Have I? What have I done to you exactly?"

"Touched me, tortured me, fed me, washed me..."

Caressing Jay's cheek with his thumb, Solon said, "There are still many things that I can do."

"L...Like what?"

"Oh, I can still toy with you in a few different ways," Solon grinned.

"H...How?" Jay asked timidly.

"Oh, why don't I just show you?" Solon replied, tracing Jay's jaw.

Jay's eyes widened as he looked up at Solon...

"Don't worry. It shouldn't hurt," Solon grinned, taking out a blindfold.

Jay gasped again, tugging on his restraints.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Solon whispered into Jay's ear as he tied the blindfold around Jay's head.

"Wh...what are you going to do?"

"Why do you ask? It's easier to just show you than explain it," Solon replied.

Jay fell silent.

Reaching into his pocket, Solon pulled out a feather. Then with a grin, he began to slowly bring it along Jay's exposed body.

"Ah!" Jay's body jerked in response. "Wh...what is that??"

"You can't tell?" Solon asked, continuing to bring the feather along Jay's body.

"Not if I can't see..."

"But you can still feel things. You're even more sensitive now that you can't see," Solon replied, bringing the feather along Jay's arm.

"Ah..." Jay pulled on his arms now.

Tracing Jay's arm with the feather, Solon began to trace it under Jay's arm, waiting to find a ticklish spot on Jay's body.

"A-ah!" Jay began to squirm even harder as Solon hit the ticklish spot.

Holding Jay in place with one hand, Solon continued to trace the ticklish area with the feather.

Jay continued to twist his body forcefully, while crying out.

Holding Jay down a little harder, Solon continued to tickle the area.

"Ah..." Jay shook his head in between his struggles.

Solon moved the feather along Jay's sides now.

Jay still squirmed lightly.

Bringing the feather along Jay's sides, Solon began to trace small circles on Jay's chest.

"Ah..." Jay moaned as he caught his breath again.

Still tracing circles on Jay's chest, Solon began to move the circles along Jay's stomach.

"Nuh..." Jay let out another moan as he felt the goosebumps forming on his body.

Still tracing circles on Jay's stomach, Solon began to kiss Jay's neck.

Jay turned his head to face Solon, parting his lips slightly. "Solon..."

"Yes?" Solon asked, still tracing circles on Jay's stomach.

Jay took another slow breath before whispering, "Kiss me..."

"Very well," Solon replied, pressing his lips against Jay's.

"Mmm..." Jay moaned as he took the kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Solon continued to lightly trace small circles on Jay's stomach.

"Mmm..." Jay moaned again as he began to squirm lightly.

Still lightly caressing Jay with the feather, Solon softly ran his tongue along Jay's lips.

"Ohh..." Jay raised his body as much as he could.

Softly caressing Jay's lips with his tongue, Solon ran the feather back up Jay's chest, lightly caressing Jay's collar bone. With his free hand, Solon pressed it against Jay's back, keeping Jay's body raised.

"Ah..." Jay continued to moan while squirming with his arms.

Pressing his lips back against Jay's, Solon slowly brought the feather back down Jay's body.

"Mmm..." Jay continued to moan with each breath.

Still deepening the kiss, Solon began to force Jay's mouth open, starting to draw small circles on Jay's back.

"Ah..." Jay let out yet another moan.

Still kissing Jay, Solon began to press his tongue into Jay's mouth, pressing the small circles deeper into Jay's back.

"Mmm..." Jay began to tug on his restraints now.

Pressing his tongue against Jay's, Solon removed his hand from Jay's back, lightly caressing Jay's jaw.

Jay reclined back on the bed, breathing hard.

Starting to caress Jay's tongue with his, Solon began to softly caress Jay's neck.

Jay hadn't given up on escaping. He began to pull lightly on the chains on his arms.

Reaching out, Solon took hold of both of Jay's wrists, pinning them against the bed, pulling his tongue out of Jay's mouth, but still keeping the kiss.

"Mmm..." Jay moaned again, flexing his fingers.

Pressing his body against Jay's, Solon continued to pin down Jay's arms, now softly nibbling on Jay's bottom lip.

Jay turned away as he stopped moving.

Allowing Jay to turn away, Solon began to kiss Jay's neck again.

"I'm...I'm sleepy..." Jay said softly.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Solon asked, giving Jay's neck another kiss.

"Wh...what happens if I do?"

"Oh, nothing much. I might continue to fondle you if you do fall asleep."

"I...I don't want to fall asleep...but..."

"But?"

"But...I'm so sleepy..."

"Well, that can't be helped," Solon replied, with the after thought of, _"It's a pity that he's going to forget everything soon."_

Jay looked up at him, his eyes droopy. "Are you...are you going to help me fall asleep?"

"I can if you want," Solon replied.

Jay nodded, hoping to escape this current torture by going to sleep.

Pressing a kiss on Jay's neck, Solon removed his hands from Jay's wrists, drawing very small circles on Jay's sides.

"Oh..." Jay moaned softly.

Caressing Jay's stomach with his thumb, Solon asked, "What makes you sleepy?"

"Getting...worked up..."

"Do you want me to work you up again?"

"Wh...why?"

"So you can go to sleep. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"But...I don't want to be worked up again..."

"Why not?" Solon asked, caressing Jay's sides some more.

Jay shook his head, "Well...if you know of any ideas..."

Removing the blind fold, and keeping it in his hand, Solon replied, "Don't worry. I have just the thing."

Jay blinked his eyes, clearing his vision.

While Jay was clearing his vision, Solon went and poured some chloroform onto the cloth.

Jay looked over at him_. "Oh Nerifes...is that what I think it is?"_ he thought to himself as he began to squirm again.

Walking back over to Jay, and getting back onto the bed, keeping the cloth in his hand, Solon said, "You wanted to go to sleep. Don't worry. This will be quick and painless."

Jay continued to look at him, waiting for the inevitable.

"Unless you have suddenly changed your mind, you're going to sleep now," Solon went on.

"O...okay..." Jay muttered.

Holding the cloth to Jay's face, and placing a restraining hand on Jay's shoulder, Solon decided to tell Jay about his little plot," Things will be all better once you wake up. You won't remember a thing."

"Mmmph??" Jay cried out as he began to struggle.

"'Why?' you must be wondering. Well, I'll tell you. When I got you to eat a little while ago, let's say that I had a special drug put into the food," Solon went on, still holding the cloth to Jay's face.

"Mmmph!" Jay cried again, trying to turn his head away from the cloth.

"You know that I can't understand you like that," Solon grinned, still holding the cloth to Jay's face.

As the chloroform began to take effect, Jay's body began to fall limp as his eyes closed softly.

"Don't worry Jay. Once you wake up, things will be better for the both of us. You won't have to be restrained anymore. The downside; you won't have any of your memories left."

Jay looked up sleepily, a question look on his face.

"The drug does have a few side effects though; you'll stay asleep for a few days, and then once you wake up..." Solon paused, grinning as Jay's expression filled with horror, "Once you wake up, you won't remember anything; you will find it hard to move. You will even be very emotional and find it very hard to think. And finally..."

Jay looked up, still fighting to effects of the chloroform.

"Finally, you will become very needy; you will want someone to hold you...and then eventually, you will end up falling in love with the closest person near you."

Jay gasped, shaking his head again, as if to say, "You're joking! What did I ever do to you to deserve this??"

Solon chuckled, ignoring Jay's offered look, waiting for the drug to take effect.

Loosing the fight to stay awake, Jay let out a soft moan as he fell into a deep sleep.

Removing the cloth from Jay's face, Solon gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead, pulling a blanket over Jay's body, before leaving the room.

-------------------


	15. Epilogue

-------------------

Wow, a two month wait...I'm so sorry about that. O.o I don't know what happened to me. I just lost inspiration.

Oh and something that I've wanted to point out for a while now; I haven't played Legendia for a few months (the disk went and broke on me ;; ). So, if people are starting to get OOC, please let me know, and maybe point out how I can fix that. ; Oh, and I'm open to suggestions as to what should happen with the next part of the story (Mainly with Moses and everyone else...ideas on their group are low.)

And, oh eww, I made one long wait. School started, and I also have my part time job to worry about as well (I tend to do a lot of seven hour shifts), so I have very little time to work on this. But, since I actually have both time and inspiration at the moment, I did manage to finish this once and for all

And because I was bored, I'm throwing in song lyrics around the final part of my story. The song's called "What Have you done now?" and it's by Within Temptation (My favorite music group mind you).

And a side note: My next fic's gonna be rated "Mature" just because of the stuff that's gonna happen in it. It's rather...dark. And I'm going to call it Tempting lies; devastated dreams.

Anyways, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think of the whole story, and enjoy the final chapter of this story

_Epilogue _

-------------------

"Chloe! Chloe!" a voice called loudly, followed by rapid footsteps.

"Huh?" Chloe's eyes peered open, gazing sleepily at the closed door.

"Chloe!" Elsa an into the room, shaking the knight awake, "Are you up?"

"Yeah, I'm awake," Chloe said, holding back a yawn, "What's the matter?"

"It's about Moses," Elsa said quickly.

"Sandor?" Chloe's eyes widened as she sat up.

"Yeah," Elsa nodded, "He's gone."

"Gone? How could he...oh no..." Chloe gasped, pulling herself out of bed.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"The idiot," Chloe shook her head, running her fingers through her messy hair, "He's gone after Jay on his own."

"But we told him--"

"That's the thing; Sandor doesn't think," Chloe sighed, pulling on her cape.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked.

"Just leave it to me and Raynard," Chloe said, pulling on her blue barrette.

"What should I do?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Chloe replied, strapping her sword at her hip, "But if we need anything, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Okay!" Elsa nodded.

Giving Elsa a brief nod, Chloe stepped out of room, and then quickly left the building at a brisk walk.

"I should get Coolidge before I tell Raynard about this..." Chloe muttered to herself as she knocked on Senel's door.

Giving the door another knock, Chloe folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh for the love of..." Throwing her hands in the air in an annoyed gesture, Chloe forced open the door to Senel's house, walking inside.

Spotting Senel still asleep upstairs, Chloe practically stormed up the stairs. Standing beside Senel's bed, Chloe said, "Come on. Get up."

No response.

"Coolidge, get up. It's important."

Still no response.

"Coolidge! You better get your lazy ass out of that bed right this instant before I skewer you with my sword again!" Chloe cried loudly, drawing out her sword.

Senel sat up suddenly, letting out a yawn, muttering to himself, "Damn...I just dreamt that Chloe was going to stab me again..."

"Ohh, you idiot! Despicable!" Chloe said in annoyance, turning her back on Senel.

"Was it something that I said?" Senel wondered, scratching the back of his head.

Chloe let out an annoyed sigh. "Never mind. Let's just get going. And hurry up about it."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Senel asked as he followed Chloe out of the house. "And where are we going?"

"To talk to Raynard," Chloe answered quickly. "Sandor has run off in search of Jay."

"Are you serious?" Senel stopped walking, staring at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know Sandor – When it comes to protecting Jay, nothing can stop him; even life threatening injuries."

"Yeah, you're got a point," Senel agreed.

Without another word, Chloe and Senel ran off to Will's house.

-------------------

"Will! Open up!" Senel called, banging on the door to Will's house.

The door slowly swung open a few moments later, and an irritated Harriet appeared, dressed in cream coloured pajamas with brow bear paws decorating them. Her hair, which was normally back in a ponytail, was down around her face, messy curly locks framing it. Giving the two an annoyed glare, she said in aggravation, "Why are you here? Some people are _trying_ to sleep. It's early you know."

"It's really important. We need to speak to Raynard right away," Chloe tried to explain.

But Harriet wouldn't have it. "Unless someone died or something, and I don't think anyone did, whatever it is, it's probably not important enough to come and pester us at seven thirty in the morning!"

"It's is. It really is," Chloe tried to reason with Harriet.

Harriet let out another annoyed sigh as she swung open the door. "Dad's upstairs studying those samples he brought back with him yesterday." She looked over her shoulder as she walked into the living room. "But watch out; he's deadly when he's like this."

Senel stared after her. "That was..."

"Interesting..." Chloe finished.

Stepping inside the house, the two made their way upstairs. Senel, getting a nod form Chloe, knocked on Will's door.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Came the reply from within. "Come back later today."

"Raynard. Open the door." Chloe said sharply. "It's urgent."

A sigh came form within the room. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes to talk. Very well; come in."

Chloe opened the door, stepping inside the room, beckoning Senel to follow.

Will looked up from the table he was sitting at for a brief moment, before returning his attention to the many different things scattered on the table; they ranged from plants to bones of various sizes. Setting down one of the many bones, Will sighed, "Well, you've got my attention. What do you need me for?"

Chloe held in the urge to raise her voice. "Sandor isn't at the hospital anymore."

"He did what?" Will uttered under his breath, getting to his feet, his studies forgotten for the moment.

"And that's not all;" Chloe shook her head. "Norma's gone as well, but Grune is still here. I have a feeling that she has something to do with Sandor missing."

"Oh, when _I _find that girl..." Will began, clenching his fists in an angry frustration.

-------------------

On a small boat a few hours away from the Legacy, a brunette suddenly let out a cry of pain and held her head.

"What's up Bubbles?" Moses asked with a grin, watching the girl.

"I...I..." Norma began shakily, letting go of her head. "I just got the most horrible feeling Red! I just felt as if Tech hit me over the head!!"

Moses continued to grin. "I bet that's because they all just went an' realized that we're missin'!"

A look of pure fear crossed Norma's face at that thought as she screamed loudly. "TEACH IS GOING TO KILL ME!!"

"Nah, he won't kill ya. Just give ya a great big bonk of the head," Moses placed his hands on his hips, grinning and nodded.

"He's gonna kill you to, y'know," Norma added under her breath, glancing at Moses from the corner of her eyes. "You were supposed to _stay_ in bed, remember?"

"Aww, crap. I forgot 'bout that," Moses groaned. "We're both gonna die."

"Yeah, and Teach won't go around hurtin' the Scallops," Norma complained, looking over at the sleeping Oresoren. "The Scallops are lucky."

"They sure are," Moses agreed. "They even got Jay takin' care of them everyday."

"Hey! You're right!' Norma exclaimed. "JJ's great at taking care of the things he cares about!"

Moses seemed downcast. "Yeah, everyone but himself..."

"No, no, no, Red! Don't blame yourself for this!" Norma flailed her arms wildly. "We've already been over this like a gazillion times!"

"That's not what I mean!" Moses snapped, before quickly amending himself. "Sorry Bubbles. I...I just ain't myself right now..."

"Don't worry about it," Norma said cheerfully, waving her hand. "Anyone can easily see that you're hurting right now. I'll give you sometime alone, kay? Plus, I need to feed Shelly."

"Sounds good," Moses nodded his head. "I'll see you later Bubbles."

"Oh, and Red," Norma added.

"Yeah?" Moses looked over at her.

Norma ran up to the bandit, giving him a tight hug. "We'll save Jay! I know it! Don't give up now Red!"

"Ack, Bubbles...!" Moses gasped, both surprised from the hug and trying not to cry out. "My wounds...did ya forget?"

"Oh...oops! Silly me, hehe," Norma giggled sheepishly, letting go of the bandit. "Anyways, gotta go take care of Shelly Red!"

Watching the hyper teen run off, Moses shook his head. "How can she be so happy at a time like this?" Moses shook his head again. "No, she's worried too. That's just her way of showin' it."

Holding a hand to his face, Moses sighed to himself. "It sure is stuffy in 'ere. I need some air."

Walking onto the deck of the boat, the bandit walked across the floor, resting his palms on the wooden bar. Closing his eyes for a moment, he released as the cool sea breeze blew against his face.

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to_

Moses opened his eyes again, looking up at the cloudless sky.

_  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

"Dammit all!" He roughly slammed his fist down on the railing, biting back a yelp of pain.

_What have you done now?  
I know I'd better stop trying_

Moses felt tears dripping down his face. "What if I never find him?" he breathed softly, picking at a loose piece of wood.

_  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
_

"Heh, Jay'll never forgive me fer this," Moses laughed bitterly.

_  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving_

Moses continued to scold himself. "It's just like Jay's said so many times. I'm stupid and there ain't no doubt 'bout that fact."

_  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
_

"How am I going to do this? Hell, I can't even stand up right!" Moses glowered.

_  
What have you done now?  
_

Moses continued to cry softly. "Damn...an' it's all my fault this happened too."

_  
I have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away_

Moses bit his lip. "For all I know, yer on the Mainland now."

_  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does faith make us suffer?_

Moses looked at the sky again. "And now yer sufferin' because of me...yer back with the person I promised to protect ya from..."

_  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
_

"Older brother my ass." Moses mentally slapped himself. "If I was really Jay's older bro', this whole damned thing would never have happened!"

_  
What have you done  
What have you done now_

"No..." Moses murmured. He could hear Jay's voice now.

"Pathetic." He would roll his eyes. "Stop moping around and blaming yourself."

_  
What have you done  
What have you done now  
_

Moses gave a light, half-hearted chuckle. "If only Jay were here. If only I hadn't gone an' screwed up big time."

"You really are stupid!" Jay would probably cry loudly and give the bandit a slap. "You're not going to help anyone by standing around feeling sorry for yourself."

_  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
_

"Ah, that's true," Moses scratched the back of his head. "I need to stop feeling sorry fer myself. I need to...I need to rescue Jay."

"Wow, the idiot finally gets something." Jay would mummer in a half surprise.

_  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel_

"Everyone must find it so strange that I'm so keen on helpin' Jay," Moses grinned goofily.

"What is up with that anyways?" Jay would question. "Why go through so much effort to help me when in reality you can't stand me, hmm?"

_  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?_

"Yer my little brother, that's why!" Moses nearly shouted to the imagery Jay. "Family will always go an' help each other!"

"Stupid." Jay would smirk. "I'm not really here. We both know that. I'm only a fragment of your imagination."

"A pretty damn good one, that's fer sure." Moses snorted.__

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away

"What is the real reason for your concern for me? For your anger that I've been captured by..._him_?" Jay would then demand, hissing the word 'him'. "And don't you dare pull that lame 'because we're family excuse' again."

"Awh, geez," Moses muttered, slightly embarrassed to finally be admitting this to himself at now of all times. "It's because I love ya Jay. Simple as that." Moses then grinned impishly. "I be ya never saw that coming, did ya?"

That would then leave Jay speechless.

_  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does faith make us suffer?_

"O'course, I'll never be able to tell ya that to yer face. Not after that reputation we've built up with all o' our arguin'," Moses nodded to himself. "And it ain't like ya would ever love someone like me Jay. No reason to lie to myself 'bout that."

"You moron." Jay would then slap his forehead, getting a questioning look from the bandit.

_  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

_  
_"Is there something I'm not understandin' 'bout Jay?" Moses wondered, staring at the imaginary Jay for a moment. "Nah, can't be..."

Then Jay probably would have exclaimed loudly. "You stupid bandit! Can't you tell when someone has feelings for you!" He would then have fallen silent, turning away from the bandit._  
What have you done...  
What have you done now?  
What have you done...  
What have you done now?  
_

Moses staggered backwards, holding a hand to his heart. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Because you're stupid, that's why." Jay would retort bitterly.

Moses shook his head as a grim expression crossed his face. "Now I have to save him as quickly as possible!"

_  
I will not fall.  
Won't let it go._

"My, my. Finally getting somewhere, are we?" Jay would mock Moses.

"Hey! Shut it!" Moses snapped at the imaginary Jay. "I'm gonna save ya, and that's that. Just ya wait Jay! Just ya wait!"

_  
We will be free,  
When it ends.  
_

Then Jay would take his trademark pose; hands behind his back, one foot forward. "You better not let me down. This _is_ Solon we're talking about here. Knowing him, he's _not_ going to just let you waltz up and take me back to the legacy."

"Grr..." Moses frowned, surprised at how vivid this Jay was; surprised at how annoying he was too. "I won't let Solon get away with this, and I most definitely _will not_ let ya rub this in my face! _You _will owe _me_ fer this!"

_  
I, have been waiting for someone like you;  
But now you are slipping away..._

"Not necessarily." Jay would smirk. "You're the reason why I'm in this mess. Clean it up, and I'll call this even."

Moses clenched his fists. "Ya always have to get yer last point in, don't ya?"

_  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?_

"It's just the way I am." Jay would then smile innocently. "Don't screw up. You only have one chance."

"Only one chance..." Moses muttered under his breath. "I only need one chance to rescue you! I'll prove ya wrong! Just watch me!"

_  
There's a curse between us...  
Between me and you...  
_

"Uhhh...Red?"

"Neh?" Moses turned around, only to find a bewildered Norma staring at him.

"Why are you talking to yourself? Did you hit your head or something?" Norma continued to stare at him. "You were talking to yourself...and imitating Jay."

"I was?" Moses gasped out loud, before sharply retorting, "Was not!"

"You sure were Red!" Norma giggled, petting Shelly whom was cuddled up in her arms. "You can't get out of this one!"

"Norma, come here while I pound ya fer a moment," Moses grinned, raising a fist.

"Oh, I think I hear the uh...Scallops...yeah! That it! The Scallops are calling me! Hehe, bye Red!" Norma said nervously, running back beneath the deck. "Eeek!"

"Stand still a moment Bubbles!" Moses called, running after the girl. At the back of his head, he could still hear Jay's voice, mocking him. "You stupid bandit."

_There's a curse between us...  
Between me and you..._

-------------------

_Fin_


End file.
